


Universal Journey

by DakotaInExile



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: !!Spoilers after chapter 7!!, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog pile on Dabi!, Fantasy, Lots of spoilers if you haven't watched after timeskip, One Piece and MHA mix, Why did I make this? Idk but here we are, humor?, this has been in my drafts for MONTHS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile
Summary: Dabi enters a portal thinking it's Kurogiri and ends up in the world of One Piece, how will he fare with this bunch of reckless pirates? Who will they meet, where will they explore? Will Dabi find his way back home? There's plenty of mysteries to explore, and headaches to be had.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 101





	1. Oh Boy...Here we go.

I looked up at the cloudy sky as rain poured down on me, images of my past flying through my mind like a record. As I sadly smiled, "Hey Dabi, it's raining pretty hard are you going to come in? I don't care." Twice questioned as I shook my head slightly.

"I'm good." I responded as I heard a small.

"Alright." then the sound of the door closing.

I softly chuckled as it slowly dissipated into painfully sad whimpers. I lowered my head as I stared at the cement floor; I walked down the empty street when a portal suddenly appeared in front of me. "Kurogiri?" I questioned but got no response, I looked around before stepping into the portal. I looked around when my eyes suddenly widened, I looked down noticing I was up in the air.

"Oh no-!" I started falling as I flailed around, I covered my mouth as my expression turned sickish "Man I hate this." I slightly barfed in my mouth as I fell into the water. I opened my eyes as I looked around, I noticed something big rushing towards me as I dodged and grabbed onto its fin.

It jumped into the air as I turned my head in disgust "Fish?? What the hell, it's gigantic." I quickly exerted my flames cooking it to a crisp, I huffed as I stood on top of it and looked around at my surroundings. "Great, I'm in the middle of the ocean," I sighed when I suddenly noticed a ship? It looked like a pirate ship, sort of like from a movie or something but with a lion's head at the front.

Something suddenly shot towards me and grabbed onto the fish I had cooked pulling me along with it, I got sent flying as I covered my mouth "not again," my expression returned to normal as I looked at the two women that I was about to fly into. Multiple hands suddenly stopped me as they set me safely on the ship, I looked at the disappearing hands then the raven-haired girl 'that's a strange quirk.'

I thought as I looked back at the fish that was now being dragged by a blond-haired man as a kid wearing a strawhat followed him with teary eyes as he clung to the fish.

"Ugh, excuse me but. Who are you?" I looked back at the ginger-haired female.

"Dabi," was all I said as I tried to gather my thoughts. 'Where exactly am I? Well, I know I'm in the ocean but... These guys seem like pirates from a cartoon or something,

"Umm, are you alright? You look terrible." I looked at her as I glanced down at my arm then back at her.

"Yeah, where are we right now?" I questioned noticing her surprised expression.

"We're in the New World." my brows furrowed as I looked out at the sea when I suddenly noticed a sword moving towards my neck.

I grabbed the blade as I looked at the slightly surprised swordsman,

"Zoro! What are you doing!?" the ginger girl questioned in shock

"What if he's some secret bounty hunter or marine?" the man named Zoro questioned causing the girl to falter.

"Do I look like some marine or bounty hunter?" I questioned him as his eyes narrowed, I slightly turned my head towards him as I tilted my head with a smirk.

The staples pulled on my skin unpleasantly; he seemed disturbed when I felt something touch my hand. 'Hm?' my expression returned to neutral as I turned my head down towards my hand noticing some sort of animal examining my arm.

"Skin grafts? They're professional, how d'you get burned this bad?" He questioned.

"Just an accident." I sat down on the bench 'why do I feel like an animal in a zoo?' The strawhat kid studied me for a few seconds before a bright unwavering smile appeared on his face.

"Join my crew! Shishishi." he laughed truthfully in amusement at his decision. I blinked at him a few times.

"You're the captain?" I questioned as he nodded causing me to look at the others who only nodded back.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?" He questioned.

"Dabi." I said as I stood up

"So what do you say?" he waited still with the same unwavering smile.

"No thanks, but you don't mind if I stay with you guys a while? I still have to find a way back somehow." I whispered the last part to myself as he nodded and chuckled.

"Sure!"

I leaned my arms on the railing as I looked off into the distance, 'I still need to get revenge on him.' I gritted my teeth and balled up my hand into a fist. Memories of Shoto and my siblings flew through my mind like a movie tape as I sighed, 'That skeleton creeps me out, I don't mind the cyborg or talking raccoon, but that skeleton guy makes my skin crawl.' I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket and set it in between my lips as I moved my index finger in front of the end and lit it.

I moved my hand back as I lit my entire palm on fire; I stared at it for a minute before closing my hand causing the flame to go out. I grabbed the cigar from my mouth with my index and middle finger as I breathed out the smoke,

"Out for a smoke as well?" I turned my head noticing the yellow-haired guy who was dragging the fish I cooked earlier.

"Yeah," I replied as he grabbed a cigar from his pocket and slid it into his lips about to grab his lighter, I moved my finger to the end of his cig as I lit it causing his eyes to widen slightly. I unlit my finger and pulled my hand away as I looked back out over the sea.

"Thanks." He said as I only slightly nodded. "So you're a devil fruit eater as well?" I glanced at him.

"A what?" I lightly chuckled as his eyebrows furrowed.

"A devil fruit eater." he said again thinking I didn't hear him correctly

"No, I'm not exactly from around here." I pulled the now almost pebble-sized cigar from my mouth and dropped it down into the water.

He seemed confused as I stood up and slid my hands into my pockets before walking away; I didn't really have a room, so I ended up having to sleep on the deck. Not like I sleep much, though I'm glad I'm pretty resistant to cold because it snowed for some odd reason.

It wasn't a big deal, but I didn't want to get soaked when the snow inevitably melts so I just set up a wood plank above me to keep the snow off of me, I guess I drifted off because I felt someone shaking me "Is he still alive?! He's freezing!" I sighed as I opened my eyes noticing their surprised faces.

"Are you alright?" The ginger questioned.

"Yeah? Why were you shaking me?" I stood up and slightly stretched.

"But your skin is freezing!" I hummed as I cycled a small amount of my fire through my body until I thought it was alright.

"Better?" I questioned as she touched my arm with furrowed brows "I'm fine, I have a high tolerance to cold." I said as I slid my hands into my pockets.

"Well, tell us next time because you had us worried that we might’ve had a dead body on our ship!" the long-nosed guy huffed

"It's not like I'm your friend, I'm just a traveler so what should it matter if I told you or not? It's my business anyway, if I was stupid enough to stay outside while it snowed and I didn't have my resistance then it would've been better if I just died and you threw my body overboard." I said casually as I walked off.

The ship was honestly pretty big; they had an aquarium, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a gym. Well, that was really all I explored. I walked into the gym as I looked around, 'Maybe this would be a good place to train a bit?' I grabbed one of the strangely large dumbbells as I constructed some sort of metal training dummy as I focused on trying to aim and control my flame power.

I sent a decent wave of fire towards it as I inspected the dummy, noticing the metal was slightly red, I made sure that nothing else in the room had set on fire before continuing. I sighed as I looked down at my arm; I clenched my fist as I placed everything back to its spot before sliding off my coat. I tossed it somewhere as I stretched and fell back onto the floor; I did some sit-ups then a few push-ups, and finally, some pull-ups, after I found a bar.

I guess you could call it a daily routine but it's more like, if you have a job and get into the routine of waking up at a certain time, get ready, and whatever else you do before you get to work. I guess he just drilled it into me with how much I had to do it every day; I lifted my body up then down as I pressed my nose to the floor.

Sweat dripped onto the wood as images of him hitting me and forcing me to continue even though my limbs ached flashed through my mind, I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to continue. I huffed as I stood up feeling my anger and sadness rise as Images of Shoto, Fuyumi, and Natsuo crying as I tried my best to protect them.

I paced back and forth a bit before balling up my fist and slamming it through the wooden wall; I set my forehead against the wall as I took a few deep breaths.

I pulled my hand out as I looked through, noticing the strawhat kid staring at me through the hole, I looked at him for a bit before grabbing my coat. I tossed it over my shoulder as I walked away, I never knew it could be this boring out at sea. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, I slightly turned my head to look at the yellow-haired man who was currently chopping up some strawberries.

He glanced at me as he slid the strawberries into a pot and placed them on the stove with some sugar,

"Are you hungry?" he questioned as I nodded before scanning the room. "Something specific you want?" he questioned as I thought for a moment,

"Ramen?" I looked at him as he slightly raised one of his eyebrows before nodding.

The kitchen wasn't half bad honestly, a little cramped but not bad. I draped my coat over the chair as I sat down; I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes. I pondered on the questions I had before opening my eyes and turning my head towards the cook "Last night, you said something about devil fruits?" I questioned as he looked up at me before nodding."What are they?" I continued as he thought for a moment

"Well, Devil Fruits are mystical and mysterious fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, grant the eater a special superhuman power, at the cost of the eater's ability to swim. That's really the basics but if you want to learn more, then you can ask Robin-Chan." I looked back up at the ceiling as I pondered on the recent information.

'This seems crazy but... What if I wasn't in Japan anymore? I've never heard of these devil fruits before, anywhere. And I'm not just saying I'm in a different continent or whatever, I'm saying that I might have actually traveled to another... Universe?' I rubbed my temples as the cook set the bowl in front of me.

"Enjoy." He walked back into the kitchen as he made up a dessert for the women, I looked at the fork as I hummed. I stood up as I walked into the kitchen, I looked through the drawers until I found some chopsticks. I broke them apart as I sat down and picked up some noodles, I brought the chopsticks to my mouth as I slurped the noodles.

I slightly turned my head as I looked at the cook who was staring at me. I slightly raised my eyebrow as I casually continued eating, I stood up and set the bowl and chopsticks into the sink. I grabbed my coat as I walked out of the kitchen; I walked around a bit until I found the bathroom.

I hummed in thought as I shrugged and undressed; I set my clothes in a neat pile on the floor as I turned on the water. I waited for the bath to fill up before climbing in, 'Jeez I stink, glad I went and bathed.' I pondered as I soaked in the boiling water. 'I should try to think of a way to get back, I wouldn't want the heroes to get too comfortable.' I lightly chuckled as I sunk into the water, everything below my nose being covered by water as I closed my eyes.

I rubbed the towel through my hair before sliding it around my neck, my clothes stunk like saltwater so I washed them and just dry them with my flames, which didn't exactly go too well. I ended up burning my shirt when I first tried so I tried to use a less powerful flame on my pants after setting them on some metal which actually worked out fairly well; I did the same with the rest of my clothes before putting them on, excluding the burnt ashes of my previously worn shirt.

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom; I slid one of my hands into my pocket as I slid my other hand through my hair. I noticed the others were staring at me as I shrugged "Anyone got a spare shirt?" I questioned as the swordsman tossed me a white t-shirt, I changed as I sat down on the bench.

"How d'you get those scars?" I looked at the strawhat captain who was examining my arm.

"They're grafts, and it's a long story." I said as I pulled my arm away, he groaned.

"Then just shorten it." he smiled as I sighed and stretched out my arm. I set my hand on fire as he stared at it in reminiscence,

"So you're a devil fruit eater too?" I shook my head as he pondered.

"Why are they blue?" he tilted his head.

I was about to answer when someone interrupted

"Blue flames are hotter than red, that's why the flames are blue, when normal flames reach a certain temperature they change color, red, purple, then blue. It's said that blue flames are so hot that they feel cold." I looked up at the long-nosed male as he dropped a stick into my hand.

It turned to ashes as the captain looked in awe,

"Cool! I wanna feel!" he stretched his hand out to touch the flames as I quickly extinguished them. He looked at me with a disappointed expression

"You're going to burn yourself if you do that." I said as he pouted

"Do they actually feel cold?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it feels more like ice than flames. But they burn the same." I looked down at my hand when someone suddenly shouted.

"Get ready to dock!" I looked up at the woman as everyone started moving around

"An island?" I questioned as I stood up and slid my hands into my pockets as I walked towards the bow of the ship as I looked out at the buildings.

They docked the ship as everyone hopped off,

"We must restock on food here." the orange-haired girl said as I wandered around the town. I glanced at the forted building on top of the hill as I thought for a second, I continued walking as I looked around at the shops.

I walked into a clothing store as I bought some t-shirts and other stuff with the money I had pickpocketed from people; I met back up with the others when I noticed the captain wasn't back yet. I glanced back as I noticed the captain being chased by marine soldiers, "Tch." I clicked my tongue as he ran past me.

"After them!" I smirked at them as I tossed the bag of clothes onto the ship and stretched out my arms while setting the surrounding area around the soldiers on fire as I stared at the large marine captain. He put his enormous fists together while cracking his neck.

"You wanna tussle tussle with the muscle muscle!?!" He shouted before running towards the flames, I suddenly felt something wrap around me as something pulled me back.

I looked back noticing the straw hat captain, I quickly turned as I perfectly landed my feet on the deck. He unwrapped his rubbery arm before chuckling with an accomplished smile spread across his face; I looked back at the island as I watched them toss water onto my flames to put them out.

"Tussle tussle with the muscle muscle? Who even says that???" Zoro questioned as I pointed back at the group of marines.

"Apparently he does." I sat down as the childish captain bugged me with questions once again.

A few days passed, and I was looking down at my reflection in the clear ocean water when a large dark figure suddenly appeared under the surface, my eyes widened as I backed up from the railing. The figure broke surface as it launched itself from the water and over the ship, "Damn fish, why are they so huge?!?" I questioned as Zoro sliced it into pieces. I stood back as the pieces fell onto the deck and into the water, the straw hat captain caught what he could as he smiled brightly.

"I guess this could work for dinner." The cook said as he dragged a few pieces into the kitchen, I scrunched my nose as the smell of fish and saltwater entered my nostrils.

"Do you not like fish?" The raven-haired female questioned, as I nodded. I slid my hands into my pockets as I walked to the bow of the ship, I leaned back against the railing as I closed my eyes and listened to the splashing of the waves against the ship.

"Would you like some tea?" I heard a voice behind me ask, I turned my head as I slightly jumped before relaxing.

"U-Ugh, Sure." the skeleton poured me a cup before handing it to me,

"By the way, what's your name?" I questioned as he slightly chuckled.

"Brook, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Yohohoho." he laughed as I slightly unnervingly smiled.

'Yeah, I'm never getting used to this.'

Twenty minutes passed when the cook called for dinner, I walked into the kitchen as my eyes drifted across the group sitting at the table. The raven and ginger moved over as the ginger patted the spot beside her offering me a seat, I accepted as I sat in between the two. I noticed the side glare I was getting from the cook as he placed the dishes on the table; he placed a bowl of soba in front of me as I slightly nodded my head in thanks.

I ate and watched as the captain tried to steal the food from the other's plates,

"Where are you from Dabi?" the ginger questioned

"Somewhere far…" I said as they all gave me confused looks.

"Why were you standing on that fish when we found you?" The raccoon joined in.

"I fell from the sky, and it tried to eat me." I answered as their eyes widened.

"Are you from the sky island??" the captain questioned as I nearly choked on the soba noodles, I looked at him

"Sky island??" they seemed even more confused

"Are you a pirate?" Zoro questioned as I shook my head.

"I'm not a big fan of the ocean." I said as I set the empty bowl down. "Thanks for the meal."

I nodded to Sanji who's name I heard because of Luffy's constant ordering of food, and Luffy's because his crewmates shouted at him every time he tried to take their food. I stood up and walked out to avoid any more questions; I sat down on the bench as I drifted off.


	2. Extravagant Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi gets to know the strawhats a bit, bored at sea, and fun adventures. That's the story right?

“Shishishi!” I heard the strawhat captain chuckle as I opened my eyes, I noticed him sitting on the overly large dumbbell as Zoro lifted it. I stood up and walked over to them as Zoro’s eyes landed on me 

“You mind getting on as well?” I shrugged as I grabbed onto the bar and lifted myself up as he lifted it up, I sat on top of it with Luffy as I looked up at the sky.

‘I have to admit that it is pretty peaceful, besides all the large fish jumping out of the water.’ I leaned back as I hung upside down on the bar, “Nh?” I looked out at the sea when I noticed a marine ship heading towards us. I noticed a small black dot and smoke coming toward us, I squinted my eyes only to widen them, I quickly sat up to take action when Zoro suddenly tossed us up in the air before rushing to grab his swords. 

I put a hand over my mouth as we started falling back down; I looked at Luffy who seemed amused. I sighed as I jumped onto the cannonball; I set my boots on fire as I kicked off of it and landed on the deck, the cannon firing back towards the enemy ship.

“Wow!” The reindeer awed 

“Awesome!” Luffy said in amazement 

“Zuuuber cool!” the robot guy said as I stretched out my hand, I sent a wave of flames towards the nearing ship setting it on fire. I shook my hand slightly as I slid them into my pockets, 

“Join my crew!” Luffy popped up next to me, smiling causing me to jump slightly. I sighed and shook my head 

“Like I said, I’m just staying with you guys until I get home.” I said as he pressed his lips up into a pout, watching as I walked off to the aquarium. ‘I wonder If I’ll even be able to get back, what if I can’t?’ I sighed as I laid down on the couch ‘I guess there would be no point to even planning anything out if that’s the case.’ I stared up at the ceiling when Nami entered, 

“You don’t like fish yet you’re hanging out in the aquarium? That’s strange.” she commented as I lightly chuckled and nodded.

“Well, at least I don’t have to look at them. Besides, it smells better than out there, not to mention the many large fish that just jump out at you.” I sighed as I sat up and tapped the back of my index finger on the glass. She lightly chuckled 

"Well, I hope you don't get too worn out, our crew can be a lot for others." she said as I shrugged 

"Besides the overly energetic captain its kind of similar to some people I hang out with." 'Not to mention the mental stability, because let's be honest. The League of Villains is hardly a poster child group for perfect mental stability. At least here I don't have to keep one eye open just in case Toga gets a craving to stab, If it weren't for my quick reflexes, I'd be more than dead from her continuous stabbing.'

My face twisted at the thought, 'Exactly why I opt for sleeping in my apartment rather than the league's hideout, less damage control as well since Toga simply goes out to kill someone instead of chasing one of us all around the hideout.’ I softly chuckled, I guess I kind of miss them. Besides the psycho moments where they're like feral cats, get too close and they scratch, bite, claw, or cut.

Twice, Kurogiri, and me were the only ones who never really got that way. I mean, Twice had his panic moments when his mask got removed, and I had my panic attacks. But Kurogiri didn't really experience those things, I think he was more annoyed to have to take care of Shig and everyone else like they were children. That and him maybe having a fairly normal life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the loud call of land; I looked at Nami who simply chuckled as she made her way out to the deck. I sighed before standing up and following, I looked around a bit as I saw the others preparing to dock 'Let's hope that the overly energetic captain doesn't cause trouble again.' I lightly chuckled to myself as everyone decided on what they would do, the cyborg and skeleton stayed and guard the ship while everyone else went off to do their own things. 

I figured it'd be fun to follow Luffy around a bit and maybe keep him out of trouble. He didn't seem to mind, his eyes lighting up at anything interesting. 'He's like a twelve-year-old kid who just entered a candy shop.' I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face as I watched him, it reminded me of whenever I'd sneak Shoto out to the candy store or mall and his eyes would light up at almost everything we saw.

If my tear ducts hadn’t burnt, then I'd probably be tearing up right now, I guess I've always been this way though. I'd push down my feelings to act strong in front of my siblings, then at the dead of night when I couldn't sleep I'd silently cry until I eventually passed out. Shoto would sometimes come into my room at night since he always used to get nightmares, and I think he could tell I had been crying. But he never brought it up.

Some part of me thinks he knew how hard I tried, and how hard I failed with protecting them from dad. I still regret not leaving at least a single burn mark on him that day, and I regret not being able to protect Shoto when mom lost it and gave him that scar. I nearly burnt everything down when I saw him at that training camp, I couldn't help the sick feeling in my stomach when I remembered the helpless look in his eyes when I took his classmate.

It was the same I saw whenever he trained with dad and even when I trained with dad. It was the same look I had when the house burnt down and I crawled out the back, watching in pain as he looked at the burning house with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was regret or anger, but neither of them felt remorse or sorrow for what happened to me.

I had stopped walking at some point; I didn't know when, but Luffy was standing in front of me with a neutral expression on his face. 

"What?" I questioned as he hummed 

"You look sad." he said as I chuckled-or didn't. I wanted to chuckle, but it came out as more of a half chuckle half whimper, I cursed myself internally as I glanced away from him and rubbed the back of my neck 

"Don't worry about it, nothing serious." 

I smiled softly, but he didn't seem too convinced, 'Damn kids, always catch on quick to things.' I couldn't help but smile though when I noticed he was thinking. He kind of reminds me of Shoto when he was younger, except appearance-wise, the Todoroki genes are certainly special.

I ruffled his hair as I softly chuckled "C'mon, let's go. I think they have a meat shop over here." I said as his face lit up 

"Meat!" he cheered before running full speed ahead 

"Hey wait up!" I called out as I chased after him. I smiled as I finally caught up to him "Slow down next time, alright?" he chuckled as we entered the shop.

The next few days weren’t all too eventful, I finally learned everyone’s names, had a relatively alright conversation with Brook. Read some historical books with Robin, helped Franky build a few things with Usopp, fixed a few things as well. I played some board games with Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, and helped Sanji cook in the kitchen.

I had asked Robin a few things about this world, if there was some sort of government, any heroes, or villains. Mostly to better understand if my theory of me, possibly teleporting to an alternative universe is true or not. Of which had shown correct, that or it could just be a different planet? But I kind of doubt that, since this place is like earth, just with a few differences. 

And because these guys are definitely human, though nothing is certain. I could be having a crazy realistic dream right now, and my “real body” could be laying in the league's hideout. Toga could be poking me with her knife for all I know. I sighed ‘I’m overthinking this too much.’ 

From what Robin told me, it seems there aren’t exactly heroes or villains. There is a government, civilians, pirates, yonko’s, and warlords, who’re basically pirates that have government level power and are a kind of the government's lapdogs. At least that’s what I understood, basically pirates who offer to beckon to the government's requests, and in return, they get “protection” and won’t get hunted down by the government unless they hurt civilians or attack the navy. 

Then there’s the Yonko’s who are as, if not more, powerful than the government. And they each own their own lands, they are basically untouchable pirates. Though I definitely think I missed some important stuff, not like I care too much, anyway. I care little about politics, less it involves me.

She explained some other stuff like the devil fruits, “the worst generation”, some important figures, even explained that there was a resistance against the government involving “celestial dragons” who’re like the descendants of the world creator. Or just people who climbed up in ranks and bought their way in, quite boring if you ask me.

After that long conversation and explanation, I trained with Zoro for a bit. Not like I knew how to use swords, but we did sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, etc. I coached him and he, sort of did the same. Though it seemed more like examining and scaling, It was slightly hitting a sensitive nerve since all I could feel was _his_ eyes on me. 

Constantly scaling my worth, judging if I’m good enough, if I’m even slightly better than the others. I lifted the bar up again before finally setting it down, my skin crawled. The flames moved under my skin as I tried to cool down and clear my thoughts. My breathing was uneasy as I shook my arms a bit, as if to put out the flames. My hands slid into my hair as I walked towards the wall. 

I crouched down as I set my head against the wood; I took a deep breath before exhaling, repeating this action a few more times before I finally relaxed. ‘I hate this, being left to my thoughts, having nothing to distract me fully. Especially when this guy keeps staring holes through me,’ “Would you mind? I get your cautiousness, but your kind of giving me ptsd.” I sighed as I stood back up and returned my hands to my side.

I turned slightly as I looked at Zoro, noticing his expression lightened up a bit. He seemed to have a certain understanding of what just happened; he seemed apologetic and awkward. I’m guessing he’s experienced the same before, probably a touchy subject as well. I brushed a hand through my hair as I walked out of the room; I was overheating and cooled off in the shower.

Afterward, Chopper insisted on checking my grafts. He kept nagging me about not taking proper care of them, and how he's surprised by how I kept them from rotting. Which one, ouch, two, I'm surprised as well. I just chucked pain killers in my mouth and soaked in a bath of disinfectant, and that sometimes did alright. Other times Shig had to take me to his "Special" doctor, I hated those times because I'd always feel like crap the next few weeks.

He cleaned them up a bit, properly sewed back the lifted areas with some special fireproof medical thread, as he said. And fixed whatever needed fixing, so basically everything. He offered to sow the ones on my face but I preferred the staples, so instead, he switched them for cleaner and nicer ones. Then he wrapped some bandages around the parts he sowed in order to protect them from infection etc, and he gave me a list of things I couldn't or had to be careful doing for the next month. 

I have to admit that I look a lot better than before, but I seriously hated the restricted movement. I couldn't work out, fight, not even yoga! (Not like he would anyway) If my movement hadn’t become restricted by the pain before, then it's definitely restricted now. Seriously, what a pain. I'm going to die before I let something restrict me from moving when it counts, though I don't mind not exercising for a while.

But fighting is different, it's what I normally do. It's basically a job for me, besides the pay. 'Cause I don't get a single dime with the type of work I do, just more burnt skin, some entertainment, and a bit of revenge. But now I'm stuck here on this ship in the middle of the ocean with no apparent knowledge of how to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter (And a bit late) I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and feel free to let me know if there are any spelling errors or mistakes (Because I made like half of this at 3 Am) Let me know what I need to work on, etc. I thrive to grow and learn, and I'm here to get feedback and provide entertainment. C: 
> 
> Have a nice morning/night and I hope to see you in the comments or next chapter!


	3. Bonds and Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ze feels and all ze bonds.

After sailing for a week we finally stopped at another island, I went off on my own and looked around. Maybe hoping to find some clue of how to get home, I slid my hands into my pockets and sighed as I looked up at the sky. ‘It should be mother's birthday in a few days, that is if time, days, months, and years work the same here as they do in my universe. I could end up finding a way back only for it to be fifty years in the future or something,’ my face scrunched at the thought. ‘That would mean I’d be seventy-four…’ I wiped that thought from my mind as I glanced at the wanted poster on the wall next to me.

My brows furrowed as I stopped and turned towards it, “Blue flame? That’s a stupid name.” I looked at my face on the poster. “How’d they take that?” I questioned no one in particular, my eyes then drifted down to the bounty “100,000 beri?” That seems like a lot but I don’t know if the equivalence of this universe's currency is the same as my universe, my best guess is maybe, but I could be totally wrong. 

I shrugged before continuing my walk down the street; I glanced around at the different shops and buildings as I snuck next to a fruit box and grabbed an apple unnoticed. I slid the fruit into my pocket as I continued, after I got further from most of the people I took the apple out and ate. 

“‘Scuse me young man, but you didn’t steal that apple. Did you?” I heard a voice behind me as I stopped and slightly turned my head, 

“Nope, you can check my pouch. I’m 5 beri short of what I had before.” I told him as his eyebrow raised slightly. “You can go back and ask the lady if you don’t believe me, I left the money on the counter.” He seemed slightly unsure now but his eyes drifted from me for a few seconds and his confidence came back, 

“Even if you paid for the apple, you are a wanted man.” he pointed some place, my eyes drifting as I noticed my wanted poster hanging on the wall. I sighed 

“Well, that sucks. The notoriety before was pretty nice, considering I don’t have a lot back home.” I whispered the last part. I glanced back at him as he grabbed the two giant... Pocky’s? From his back, I blinked for a second and when I looked again, they were covered in some sort of black steel.

My brows furrowed “Hand over that 100,000 beri bounty!” he yelled as he charged at me. My eyes widened as I quickly dropped the apple and took off towards the ship, 

“Why the hell do you have pocky’s that big?!? And why are they suddenly covered in black steel?!?” I questioned as I sent a wave of blue flames towards him, he used the black steel pocky’s, blocking my attack as I clicked my tongue. “Tch, why is everything so weird in this universe? First the devil fruits, then that navy guy, and now this guy with his black steel pocky’s.” 

I quickly turned down into an alleyway and sent an enormous wave of flames down back towards him before running to shake him off. I glanced to my sides when I noticed Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp heading back to the ship. I rushed towards them, after passing them they all looked at me in confusion 

“Dabi?” Usopp questioned 

“I think you guys should start running, he’s pretty fast.” I said as they all gave me confused looks before turning their heads to look behind them. 

“Get back here bounty!” The guy shouted as their eyes widened and they all started running, I couldn’t help but chuckle as we ran to the ship. It was just a wave of nostalgia, me and the League running from the heroes as we always somehow lose them. Toga always managed to knick a few with her needles, I always burned a few, Shig dusted some arms, and Compress put a few in marbles. It was always fun, I felt my smile fade a bit as I sighed 

‘There’s been this thought in the back of my mind, that. What if I can’t get home? I won’t see them again, I won’t see anyone from my universe again…’ 

I shook the thought from my head as I jumped onto the ship, everyone ran around trying to set sail as I watched the pocky guy. Once he got close enough, I sent a constant wave of fire towards him, 

“Hold him off Dabi!” Usopp shouted as I clicked my tongue 

“That’s what I’m doing!” I shouted back as I felt my fingers tingle, my nerves were slowly heating up and I probably wouldn’t be able to keep doing this for too long. I pushed it anyway, Chopper will definitely chew my ear out later. The ship finally started moving as I unconsciously felt my flame's heat up, I felt my nerves spark as my arms slightly shook.

My breath was slightly unsteady as I felt a shock of pain in my arm, my flames immediately stopped as I grunted and grabbed my arm. I focused on my breathing a bit, flattening it out. I glanced down at my hand and arm as I sighed, the smell of burnt flesh was more noticeable now. I shook my arms a bit as I messed with my fingers; I sat down on the stairs as I stared at my hands. I glanced up noticing Luffy looking down at me; he sat next to me as he watched my hands. 

“Does your power hurt you?” He questioned as I chuckled softly 

“Yeah, the unfortunate event of my body being perfectly resistant to cold, yet vulnerable to my own fire.” I clasped my hands as I looked up out at the sky, “Guess that just means I’m weak, or unlucky... Maybe both, considering.” I said when he suddenly got up and moved in front of me, my brows furrowed when he suddenly bashed his head into mine. I fell back as I set a hand on my forehead, “What the hell was that for??” I questioned as I looked at him noticing his angry expression. 

“If you're weak then train, so what if you’re unlucky? Just try again, if you lose, get back up. If you win, then celebrate and fight again, if your friends are in trouble then fight until they aren’t, if you’re in trouble then count on your friends to save you. Count on them to help when you’re weak or unlucky, don’t just lay down and take it. If you do that, then you’re less than weak, weak means there is a chance to grow, but giving up and taking what the world gives you shows you don’t care, it means that you don’t think what you say or do has any effect or meaning.”

He said as I stared at him wordlessly; I looked down at the floor as I lightly chuckled and sighed. “It’s like seeing a mix of Shoto and greeny.” I smiled softly as I looked up at his confused expression, I stood up and patted his head “Alright, I get it. Don’t get so passionately angry.” I slid my hands into my pockets as I disappeared to the aquarium. 

As I thought, Chopper chewed my ear out after checking up on my arms. I fully expected it, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. At least the smell of burnt flesh had almost completely dissipated, though the smell that replaced it was a heavy medical smell. At least I didn’t smell like a corpse anymore, I also finally got a bed for myself. Well, hammock. Not that it was bad, it was better than sleeping on the streets or floor. 

Luffy seemed a bit distracted whenever he looked at me now, I think it might have to do with what happened yesterday. I sat down and leaned against the log as Luffy sat down beside me, “What’s up? You’ve been looking off whenever you see me. Do I remind you of someone?” I said as he sat silently for a bit 

“Who’s Shoto?” He questioned as I chuckled 

“Hey, I asked first.” I looked at him, noticing his interested expression. I sighed “You kind of remind me of him, just a mix of someone else as well. He’s my younger brother, though he has ice and fire powers.”

I replied as he turned his head “What’s he like?” I thought for a moment, 

“He’s mostly quiet, strong, determined, I haven’t seen him for a while though. He’s probably a lot stronger.” I looked up at the sky with a soft smile. “You two would probably get along.” I turned my head towards him, he seemed happy. 

“Ace... He was my older brother.” He replied, his tone happy but also an underlying sadness. 

“Did he have fire powers?” I questioned as he nodded ‘I see... That’s why he looked at my flames like that, and why he was looking at me that way.’ “He probably cared for you a lot.” I smiled softly as he smiled back and nodded, I stretched my arm out towards him as I created a light small flame.

He stared at it for a few minutes before looking up at me; I clasped my hand shut as the flame extinguished. He suddenly hugged me as I tensed up a bit, I felt my eyes burn a bit as I set my hands on his back ‘Not being able to cry certainly has its ups and downs.’ I sighed softly as I unconsciously hugged him tighter and set my head on his shoulder. ‘Shoto..’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit, and that it's not longer. Trying to get a lot of stuff done in a short amount of time so not a lot of time to write. (Also bc I have a few other stories to update) Hopefully, you all enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully, the next one is coming on the 24-25 depending on a lot of things. Have a wonderful morning/day/night! C:


	4. Hello Pain C:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much pain

Another day passed, and it was fairly uneventful, I entered the library noticing Robin scanning through one of the many bookshelves. I sat down as I watched her pick a book before sitting beside me, 

“You don’t seem like much of a reader, did you want to ask something?” she questioned as I slightly raised one of my eyebrows before softly chuckling and looking at the patterns on the floor. 

‘The perceptive type huh.’ “What was Luffy’s brother like? Ace.” I asked as she glanced at me from the side before returning her gaze to the pages, 

“Sadly, I haven’t met him before. Though Luffy talked about him a lot, and so did the others. From what I know, he was a good brother. He worried about Luffy, they made a great team as well. He was strong, had manners, unlike Luffy.” She softly chuckled at that, “He was the typical big brother who looked after his younger brother.” I hummed as I slightly scratched at the wood of the seat. 

“How’d he die?” I questioned as she sighed and closed the book before setting it in her lap, 

“From what I was told, he was going after a crewmate that killed and jumped ship. That same crewmate created his own crew and found a devil fruit, which he used to beat Ace. Then he gave Ace over to the Marines and they held an execution, Luffy and us had been in a fight and separated before this. And he heard about the execution, with some help he snuck into the previously known, inescapable prison.” 

“Impel Down, he fought his way down the floors but the Marines had moved the execution up and they took Ace to Marine Ford. The main Marine base which was harder to get into, and had more protection, Luffy fought his way back up Impel Down with most of the prisoners and hijacked a Marine ship.”

“They got into Marine Ford after some more trouble and multiple other pirate ships had already arrived, Luffy raced to the scaffold where Ace was, he unlocked his chains and they battled their way out together with the other pirates. But before they could escape, Luffy dropped Ace’s Vivre Card and a Marine admiral took that chance to attack him. And before anyone could do anything Ace blocked the attack himself, and Luffy watched him die in his arms… Luffy had gotten injured as well, but the other pirates got him to safety with the help of another pirate who saved his life.” 

She finished as I processed the information, ‘Damn, that would be like Natsuo dying in Shoto’s arms.’ I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in as I closed my eyes for a few seconds ‘I doubt I’d still be sane if  _ he  _ let Fuyumi, Natsuo, or Shoto experience the same thing I did. Though I’m sure Shoto would survive with barely a sweat, Fuyumi and Natsuo can’t control their quirks like me or Shoto. Though I’m not exactly perfect either, Fuyumi can only make snowflakes and small snow shows, and Natsuo simply doesn’t have any control.’ I sighed, about to stand up when Robin started talking again.

“Now will you answer some questions I have for you?” She questioned as I stopped and thought for a moment before sighing and relaxing back into the seat, “Where exactly did you come from?” she asked as I thought about how I’d word my reply. 

“The best answer that makes the most sense would be, a different universe.” ‘Though now that I think about it, saying I came from a portal might’ve been simpler, but either way sounds crazy.’ She seemed confused as she took a moment to think, 

“Then how did you get here into our universe?” she continued. 

“Well, a portal appeared in front of me. I assumed it was a friend of mine since he is basically a portal in human form, but I was apparently wrong and I ended up falling from the sky into the water. And you know the rest, I never intended to end up in another universe but, here I am.” I shrugged as she thought more. “Is that all the questions?” I questioned as she hummed for a moment

“What is it like, in your universe?” I lightly chuckled. 

“Pretty normal, well...As normal as a world with powers can be, there are heroes and Villains, civilians, vigilantes. Just an average place I guess.” I replied 

“So what are you in your world? A hero, villain, civilian, or vigilante?” 

I yawned and stretched before humming, “Let’s leave that for the imagination.” I slightly tilted my head and smiled at her before standing up and leaving. ‘She’s perceptive, so I’m sure she’ll have a fairly good idea.’ We had dinner, played cards and whatever else. Besides the conversation with Robin, things were mildly entertaining.

I spent some time looking through the library for possibly any books that could help with universal transportation or something but it wasn’t much help, apparently no one makes books on that kind of stuff, who knew. At least cooking with Sanji in the kitchen is helping with my boredom and skills, though fighting would be more entertaining.

We finally stopped at a random island that Luffy wanted to explore, it was pretty deserted besides the bugs and small mammals that wandered about. I did some exploring as everyone split off on their own, Franky and Brook staying at the ship to watch. I looked around, there didn’t seem to be much around. Though who’s saying someone buried nothing here, I made my way over the cliff when I noticed Luffy tied up on the ground. My brows furrowed as I made my way towards him, ‘This feels like a trap, but I also can’t leave him.’ I glanced around.

My eyes suddenly widened as I dodged, I rolled and moved into a crouching position as I looked at the attacker. I groaned and rolled my eyes, my head and upper body moving with them. “Not you again, Mr. Black steel pockey’s.” I stood up as I watched him while making my way towards Luffy. “How d'you even get ca-” I stopped as I watched him chow down on some meat. 

“Ywo got im!” Luffy cheered me on as he continued eating, I sighed as my attention turned back to the other guy who was charging at me. 

I quickly dodged to the side as I set my hand against his back, sending a wave of flames, I got a sizzling burn on him before he got me back with one of those damn large pockey’s. I grunted as I skidded across the ground a bit, I quickly stood back up as I glanced around at something to help me. ‘Just sending a wave of flames won’t work, he’ll just block with those stupidly large steel pockey’s.’ He charged at me again as I closed my eyes for a second ‘God I hope this works.’ as he swung the large steel pockey’s, I grabbed onto them and started heating them up. 

‘Hotter.’ I pushed as the metal heated up, ‘Hotter.’ my nerves twitched but I needed more. ‘Hotter!’ an extensive amount of flames erupted from my hands as the metal started melting. I kept going 

“H-How!?” it shocked him, even Luffy seemed amazed. I only melted them to a quarter of the stick, but they were useless now. I huffed as I backed up and let my hands fall to my side, 

‘I overdid it.’ I glanced at my arm noticing smoke coming from it. 

My nose filled with the smell of burnt flesh and my hands were shaking, ‘It hurts but I can’t stop yet, Luffy is still-’ my brows furrowed as I noticed pockey guy was rushing towards me with his fists now covered in black steel, but this time he used Luffy as a shield, my eyes widened as I quickly dodged again. 

‘Damn it, I can’t get close to him or he’ll hit me, and I can’t flame him because then I’ll hit Luffy.’ I huffed as I tried my best to ignore my arms crying from overuse, I managed a more defensive position as my arms shook. I rushed towards him this time, he smirked and got in a ready position. Ready to hit, I quickly slid under him. Grunting as I grabbed the rope tying Luffy and burning it to ashes, I quickly grabbed his wrist as I pulled him with me. I pulled him into an embrace subconsciously to keep him from hitting anything, sadly that was the least of my worries. 

My eyes widened as we rolled towards the steep edge, I quickly grabbed onto whatever I could as we hung off the cliff. I looked up, my arm crying from stress “Damn it.” I huffed as the black steel pockey guy stood above us with a smirk. 

“Give up yet?” He questioned as I glared at him before getting an idea, I sighed 

“Fine, pull us up. You get more if the bounty is alive right?” I said as he thought for a moment, 

“Alright, but no tricks.” he grabbed my hand as I smirked and pressed my foot against the side of the cliff. 

I pushed off with full force as his eyes widened in fear, I then sent a wave of fire through my hand. Making sure it was *chefs kiss* well done~ But it did basically wreak my arm even more. I looked at Luffy “Got a solution for this? My arms are out and I think I’m about to pass out from the pain.” I said as my face twisted in pain, he grabbed me before stretching his arms up to the cliff. He pulled us up as I laid down on the grass, “Ah, Choppers going to chew my ear out again.” I grunted as the world spun around me. 

“Yeah, I’m going to pass out…” I murmured as my eyes closed and Luffy’s worried voice faded, a more calm feminine voice replacing it “Mom…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry this is a bit later than "yesterday" like my schedule and also another shorter chapter, lot happening. But anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! and see you all next month with a new chapter!
> 
> Have a wonderful morning/day/night C:


	5. Feelings and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, I know I said see you next month on the last chapter, but I couldn't help writing more. I absolutely love this story, and I know others do too. Sooo, here's a surprise update! Though seriously the next update will be a while :c but hopefully I will have two more chapters to upload by the time I get back! No promises but I will update by the time I get back, anyways. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I know I did.

_I just got done “training” and checked on mom, things hadn’t been the same since Fuyumi was born. And it just got worse after Natsuo, Mom had barely even spared me a glance now. I think that started happening after Fuyumi turned five, but I always felt that hateful look in her eyes since I was old enough to remember. I knew she wasn’t directing it towards me on purpose, she couldn’t help the fact that anytime she saw me she only saw_ **_Him_ ** _._

 _I doubt she really ever saw me as_ **_Me_ ** _, the only ones she really loved were Fuyumi and Natsuo. Though Nat often got angry and startled her, after that she couldn’t look at him for the rest of the day. Only really sparing a glance which was more than I ever got. Shoto though... Mom always had conflicting thoughts when looking at him, she adored his white hair yet despised his red. But even then, they all had her attention. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. But I got nothing, not a glance, not a single word other than “Monster”..._

 _I kept telling myself it was because of my hair, because I looked like him. But at some point...I started telling myself it was because I_ **_WAS_ ** _a monster, because I_ **_WAS_ ** _him. At some point I forgot who I actually was, I guess even before the “Accident” I became_ _Dabi_ _...I peeked into the room noticing the three of my siblings cuddled with mom, I yearned for that feeling, that_ _love_ _. It was something I never experienced from a parent, I’m surprised I still feel that sort of love. Though broken, I learned the feeling from Fuyumi, Natsuo, and especially Shoto._

 _I love my siblings, but... I also despise them, I_ **_yearn_ ** _to be them, yet I know I never will. And that thought- that thought somehow still feels better, than the thought of trading spots and watching one of them go through what I did. So I endured it, I quietly closed the door and forced myself to be the man he could never be. To be the mother my mom couldn’t, I cooked, cleaned, and took care of my siblings and mother. While training and crying myself to sleep, some nights giving up releasing my emotions and stress so that I can comfort the others._

_I don’t blame my mom, truthfully. I blame the old man and myself more; I blame myself for putting up with him for so long; I blame myself for not trying to save them. I blame myself for everything that I had no physical part in, Natsuo’s drinking, Shoto’s scar, and especially for Fuyumi having to cook and clean in my place... For giving up her childhood and being forced to grow up like I had._

I slowly opened my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling for who knows how long, the wind replacing the sobbing and tears that would have filled the room if my tear ducts weren’t burnt and the emptiness wasn’t so consuming. I slowly sat up, wincing at the painful sting in my arms. I studied my bandaged arms as I sighed ‘reminds me of the past whenever Fuyumi wrapped me head to toe in bandages because of the overuse.’ I sat on the edge of the bed as I studied the room I was in, ‘Ah, Choppers medical room.’ I realized as the door opened revealing said doctor.

“Ah!” He said after noticing I was awake, he quickly ran over to his chair and pulled it closer to me before climbing and sitting on top. “I told you not to overuse your fire! Baka!” He pestered as he studied my arms, he gave me some pain meds before chewing my ear out a bit more and sending me on my way. But not before reminding me to not use my flames and to rest. The rest of the day Luffy wouldn’t leave me alone, I guess I made him worry a bit. He was basically attached to me, figuratively and literally. Even when we went to bed, truthfully, and I would never admit this out loud. 

I didn’t mind much, it...Felt nice, like I was still ten and Shoto was cuddled against me for comfort. At some point I started subconsciously petting his hair, it was something I always did for Shoto and helped comfort him. I guess it also helped calm me as well, it helped me know he was still next to me, that he wasn’t taken back and forced into that torturous training and still safely sound in my arms.

“Ace…” 

I heard Luffy mumble as I felt a part of my heart shatter, it wasn’t because of his brother. Rather the thought of Shoto mumbling my name in his sleep, like he was wishing me back. Wanting me to comfort him, to be there with him. And it hurt, because I would never know, I’d never be able to make up for leaving him. I turned onto my side as I pulled him to my chest, I rested my head on his as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up seemingly early, though hard to tell. I moved my head a bit as I felt Luffy move around a bit ‘Looks like he’s awake.’ I opened my eyes as I glanced down noticing he was studying my arm, his brows were furrowed as he had a slightly worried expression. I felt the edges of my mouth raise a bit as I lifted my hand up to pat his head, he seemed flustered as his face held a stupid smile. One that Shoto always gave when I did the same thing, I felt a sad smile form on my lips as I ruffled his hair. “C’mon you monkey, Sanji’s probably already made breakfast.” a happier smile forming on my lips as I stood up. I slid my hands into my pockets as Luffy ran as quickly as he could 

“Food!” he cheered as I chuckled. Drowning it out with a cough as I hid my smile behind my hand. 

‘I’m glad Shigaraki isn’t here, or really anyone else. Because I can already see them poking fun at me for being so soft.’ I chuckled lightly at the thought.

After some good pancakes and many other things, I spent my time watching the others work, helping with whatever, and mostly listening to Chopper about resting. Though only because there really isn’t anything to do, about an hour had passed and I looked up at the sky in question. ‘Come to think of it, the wind hasn’t been blowing for a while…’ I looked over the railing noticing the water was completely calm. “Uh, hey guys! I don’t think we’re moving!” I shouted as everyone checked out the situation 

“Looks like we entered a Calm Belt.” Nami informed, when I noticed a giant sea dragon thing jump out of the water. My eyes widened 

“Uh, we might want to get out of here.” I noted as she nodded 

“Franky! Ready Coup de boost!” my brows furrowed 

“Coup de what?” I questioned when I suddenly heard a noise come from behind the ship.

I glanced, noticing a burst of fire coming out from the back, my eyes widened once again as I quickly grabbed onto something before the ship took off into the air. My face turned green in an instant as I covered my mouth “This is *Blurg* worse than *Blurg* hawks’ flying!!” I laid on the floor even after the ship landed, my stomach still churning from the previous event. My head leaned over the ship as I barfed into the water below, “Please...Never do that...Again…” I managed as I shakily stood up, trying to stabilize myself back onto my feet. 

“You get motion sick?” Nami questioned as I nodded and covered my mouth with my arm 

“That was terrible, forget Spinners driving or Hawks’ flying. I’d take either of those over that Coup de boost whatever.” I sighed as I sat down. “Thank god I don’t have seasickness, that plus whatever just happened. I think my soul would have left my body.” 

After that _exciting_ experience, things became calm again. It was still bothersome that I couldn’t do much, but less than when I first landed in this universe. Normally I’d burn some people or send some sort of anonymous hate letter to the old man, though checking up on my siblings was always nice. It was harder to see Shoto when he started going to UA, but it helps that I can get close to him when working, even if I’m just another villain to him. I decided to take a nap in my hammock after lunch since my stomach still hated me a bit, that plus Chopper suggested I rest because my body was still worn out from the incident a few days ago.

I fell into my memories as I stared up at the ceiling feeling reminiscent and calm, it was actually kind of nice. I guess I don’t stop to think about the past much since I’m either working or being pestered by crazy and the others, or thinking about ways to get revenge on the old man…I sighed. It's strange, I miss my universe, but at the same time, I don’t want to leave. I don’t know when in the past few weeks I’ve been here, that I started to feel at home. I mean, even with the league. 

It took me at least a month before I felt some sort of strange connection with them, and even then. It takes me a while to feel comfortable anywhere I go, I guess everyone is just strangely accepting here. And that makes everything feel more...Safe? If that’s even what it is, I haven’t felt _safe_ in a long time. Don’t think I really ever have until now, the only moments I had some sort of quickly fleeting feeling of safety was whenever Shoto came into my room to cuddle and be comforted.

My lip trembled slightly as I quickly turned onto my side and blocked out my thoughts, ‘No, No. Shhh, It’s fine, I’m _fine_.’ I curled into myself as my hands gripped onto fists full of my hair. ‘Rose petals fall~ as the day draws near~ sleepless on nights~ and high on fears~ daydreams whisper~ songs of joy~ curtains call~ the phantom cites~ words of peace and fear-filled nights~ hush your cries~ and drift along~ peaceful sleep awaits your song~’ I hummed in my head.

It was the song I had heard mom humming once, it always helped calm the others and myself. After the incident and when I was left sleeping in a back alley shivering yet burning at the same time, I’d always recite the lyrics in my head like a broken record. It never failed to help me sleep, but the pain always retaliated and woke me up minutes later.

I hummed the song on repeat as I felt myself calm down, I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me as I faded to sleep. The humming still repeating in my head but quieter and slowly drifting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night! C:


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions, Dabi's in his feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Back finally with a new chapter, had fun writing so I hope you enjoy!

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I stared up at the ceiling, a deep sigh exiting my lungs as I rolled out of the hammock. I slid my hands into my pockets as I took a shower and changed into some different clothes, I pulled the hood over my head as I entered the kitchen. Sanji was casually making breakfast as I sat down and set my arms on the table before laying my head on them, the melody was still repeating in my mind taking up space for most unwanted thoughts. 

“Hey scarface, how long are you going to sit there being all gloomy, you’re making the food taste bad.” He said as I lifted my head to look at him, I glanced at the plates of food then him and lightly chuckled. 

“Personally, I think unbearable depression is pretty tasteful.” I replied as he rested his hands on his hips. 

“Yeah, well everyone else disagrees. Except maybe Luffy, he’ll eat pretty much everything.” We shared a laugh as I leaned my head against my hand. “So what’s got you so down?” He questioned as he sat down across from me, I sighed 

“Just thoughts, y’know. Missing home but also kinda enjoying traveling with you guys, mostly stupid stuff.” I subconsciously messed with my hair and scratched at my scalp as he gave me an uncertain expression. He sighed 

“I won’t push you to talk, I know you’re telling the truth but you’re definitely not telling me everything. Besides, I don’t know what your life has been like. And I for one wouldn’t fully trust to tell someone who I’ve only known for a few weeks, everything that I’ve been through.” He said as I nodded thankfully, “Well anyways, better get what you want before I go tell the others and Luffy eats it all.” He noted as I nodded but made no move to grab anything.

After an eventful breakfast, I mostly wandered the ship. Helping out where I was needed, playing some games, building some stuff with Franky and Usopp. Anything to keep busy, Chopper insisted on a daily checkup. To which I was annoyed about, but it was better than getting my ear chewed out by him. I sighed as I leaned onto the railing and looked out at the night sky, ‘it’s already been three weeks since I fell through that portal. I wonder how everyone is doing back home, Shigaraki is probably pulling his hair out looking for me.’ I chuckled at the thought ‘Probably thinks I went awol or something, he always was a paranoid idiot.’

I grabbed the packet of cigarettes as I grabbed one and slid the pack back into my pocket, I set it on my lips as I set the tip of my finger on fire. I stared at the small blue flame for a bit before lighting the end of the cigarette, I let the blue flames dance on my fingertips. If you look close enough, sometimes you can see a flash of memories in them. Maybe mine, or maybe theirs. I closed my hand into a fist as I sighed and crossed my arms on top of the railing, ‘I didn’t think I could miss home this much, sure I was never “home” home. With Shoto, Natsuo, and Fuyumi, though I’m not sure if with them I really ever had a home…’

‘I know they loved me, probably still do. But I doubt that even if I went back, that they would accept me for who I became. I’d probably be rotting in a prison cell or something, maybe get lucky and sentenced to death instead.’ I lightly chuckled as I grabbed the cigarette from my mouth, I exhaled the toxic smoke as I crushed the cigarette in my hand and dropped the crushed pieces into the water. ‘This is all just wishful thinking, I doubt they’d still feel the same if they saw who I became. Hell, I basically fought Shoto and his friends. Not to mention, I kidnapped blondy, and his face after I made that endearing comment. I had to stop myself from pulling him into a hug and saying sorry, fighting against him was the hardest thing to do. Which was why I normally stayed away from doing anything to physically harm him.’

I buried my face in my hands as my eye started bleeding, I lightly chuckled ‘I guess overthinking and bleeding make up for the loss of my tear ducts, though I doubt most people would find crying blood a sign of relief.’ I sighed as I lowered my hands and looked back out at the sea. It was fairly calm, though who’s to say it can’t just suddenly start raining fish or something. I was about to head to sleep when I felt something against my cheek, I glanced beside me as I slightly turned my head noticing Robin. 

“I guess bleeding must be normal for you.” She said as I lightly chuckled 

“Yeah, I’d be worried if it wasn’t. Considering my appearance, no blood would mean I’m dead. Though I already feel like a corpse, I haven’t become one yet, and neither do I plan on becoming one for a while.”

She nodded before removing the damp towel, “Don’t overthink things too much, because sometimes the big things might actually be smaller than you think. Don’t assume something will happen just because it seems like it, or because it seems like the logical conclusion. If one thing I’ve learned, things don’t always happen the way you think they will. Those you care about will also still care about you, no matter your look or actions. That’s the thing about family.” She smiled warmly as she moved to the side and looked back at Luffy and the others. “They will care about you no matter what, some might take a bit longer to adjust and accept. But they will always be there when you need, you just have to let them.” She said before smiling and walking away.

I looked back at Luffy and the others when I suddenly saw Shoto, Natsuo, Fuyumi, and...Mom. I felt my lip quiver as I watched my siblings play in the grass, I was back at the house, I was young and I had finished dad’s gruesome training. And Mom had rejected me for the fifth time that day, I couldn’t peel my eyes away from the loving gaze Mom had. But it wasn’t for me, it never was, never will be. I could only watch from a distance as they shared a peaceful air, I was almost content. Until she looked at me, her gaze was no longer loving. Instead, it was a frightened panic. The new maid had to rush her back to her room, and I was left with my siblings who shared looks before staring at me. I knew they weren’t doing anything, but all I could see was Moms panic in their eyes.

I could barely sleep that day, or even the days after. Her eyes haunted me, sometimes they still do. I think after a while they knew, they knew how much it haunted me. How many nights I went sleepless because of it, and how often I’d see it in their eyes too. I blinked a few times as I returned to the ship, a shaky breath escaping my lips as I calmed down. I slid my hands into my pockets as I walked past Luffy, patting him on the head as I did so. “Don’t stay up too late,” I muttered as I made my way to the bedroom, though it wasn’t much of a bedroom. More like a sleeping quarters, I climbed into the hammock as I sighed and stared at the wall. After a while I slowly drifted off, but not before feeling Luffy climb into the hammock.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new visitor along with more emotions, things get a bit complicated for Dabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter C: Also a bit longer than the last, wanted it to flow a bit better so I split the chapters up. Also very tired, so I hope you enjoy as always, let me know if there are any mistakes etc. Have a great Morning/Night/Day C:

I slowly woke up as I felt Luffy’s arms wrapped around me and his head on my chest, I lightly chuckled as I pet his head. I brushed the hair from his face as I looked down at his calm expression, I sighed deeply as I slightly shook him. “C’mon you monkey, time to get up.” I said in a hushed tone as he stirred awake, “Sanji is probably already done making breakfast as you sleep.” I persuaded as his eyes shot open and he hurriedly unwrapped his arms and crawled over me, my eyes widened as the hammock spun around causing me to fall onto the floor. I groaned “I should remember not to do that next time.” I noted as I pushed myself up and followed Luffy out of the room, I made my way onto the grassy deck only to immediately stop. 

My eyes slightly widened as a smirk formed on my lips, “Well well well, what do we have here. _Hero_.” Eraserhead turned his head towards me as he stared me down, his eyes scanned the bandages covering my arms and so forth 

“Dabi. How did you end up here? Is this some sort of secret place you put kidnapped people in?” I waved my hand 

“Like I would know, I thought Kurogiri appeared in front of me so I walked through the portal and I ended up here.” I crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall. “I didn’t think anyone else would fall in here, but it looks like you’re the first.” I said as he studied his surroundings.

“Then who are these people? And why are their Quirks so strange?” He questioned as I shrugged 

“Pirates, apparently, and they have “Devil fruit” powers instead of our Quirks. That’s about all I know so far, I did just end up here a few weeks ago.” I explained as he took a moment to think 

“Umm, we’re standing right here you know.” Nami said as we both looked at her 

“Yeah yeah, we’re trying to figure out our current situations.” I waved her off as I looked back at Eraser. 

“What are “Quirks”? And who’s Burigiri? Do you two know each other?” Luffy questioned as I sighed.

“Quirks are the abilities that I and Eraser possess, _Kuro_ giri is a friend of mine, and yes, we do.” I answered as he inspected Eraser's cloth and eye mask. 

“Is it like a rare devil fruit? A quirk?” He questioned as I shook my head 

“Where we come from, people are born with quirks. Unlike here where you have to obtain a fruit and eat it to get its power.” I explained as they all looked at me with interest. 

“Wait so that means everyone has a power where you guys come from?!?” Nami questioned as I shook my head 

“Not everyone, there is a ten percent population of quirkless, but you are mostly correct.” I answered as they pondered on the new information.

“Alright! We’re going to your guys’ home!” Luffy decided as he stretched and grabbed onto the lion's mane, he pulled himself up onto it as he pointed out to the sea. “Let’s go!” He said as everyone stared at him. 

“Luffy, we don’t even know how to get to their home.” Nami sighed as I thought for a moment. 

“Well, not entirely. But I think I know a way.” I looked at Eraser. “I’m sure you can figure it out, Mr. Hero.” I smirked as he slightly nodded. 

“We need to find the portal again.” He answered. 

“Bingo, now the only question is, how?” I sighed “Looks like we’ll be staying a while more, try to get comfy.” I waved as I went back inside to the sleeping quarters. ‘I’ll have to keep my eye out, he might try to capture me while we enter the portal. It wouldn’t be good if that happened.’ I smirked as I climbed into the hammock ‘It’ll be tricky, besides. I kind of like these guys, I don’t really want to cause them much trouble.’ I lightly chuckled “I’m turning soft.” I sighed as I turned onto my side. 

After a while I finally decided to get up, I left Eraser alone with them for long enough. He’ll probably be exhausted by all the questions and pestering, I entered the kitchen as I noticed everyone sitting and eating. I glanced at Eraser as I joined him, I grabbed some onigiri before sharing some eye contact with him. “So, how’s home?” I questioned as if we were old friends meeting again for the first time in years. He glared at me, 

“uneventful.” He replied as I hummed. 

“Has Shigaraki done anything?” I questioned as he ate. 

“No, thankfully. I think because he’s looking for you, but I don’t know if comradery is part of a villain's nature.” He spat as I acted offended 

“How hurtful, really. I may be a villain but I’m not heartless. Except towards crazy, she’s pretty heartless herself, though I can never tell if it’s heartlessness or just her overbearing love for blood.” I pondered. “How’re your students by the way? Blondy finally lose that overbearing ego of his?” I questioned as his glare sharpened. 

“How my students are doing is none of your business.” He said as I put my hands up in defense. 

“Okay, jeez. Can’t a guy know anything? Or is knowing things illegal now?” I said as his glare lightened up a bit. 

“Only for a villain.” I hummed 

“How very plus ultra of you Eraser.” I mimicked All Might before falling over laughing, he didn’t look very amused but I sure was. 

“Hey Dabi, what’s this whole ‘hero’ and ‘villain’ thing about?” Nami questioned, 

“Ah, almost forgot. Well, basically in our world we have Heroes, who are like your Marine, except they all have powers. And Villains are like...Like the seven warlords, kind of, there’s not really a great representation for villains in your world. And then Vigilantes, they’re like bounty hunters and pirates mixed.”

I said as they looked at each other, 

“So you’re a villain and Eraser is a hero?” Usopp questioned as I nodded. 

“Doesn’t that make you enemies?” Nami questioned as I nodded 

“Why’d you think he’s being overbearingly cautious? Probably thinks I’ll attack at any moment or something.” I looked over at him “I’m not a wild animal, and as much as I would love scorching you a little, I’d much rather work together to find a way back home. As much as It annoys both of us, just think of it as a temporary ceasefire until we get back.” I said as he thought for a bit before sighing 

“Fine, but you make any attempt at attacking and I’ll retaliate.” I nodded 

“Fair enough, just don’t tempt me.” I said as I finished my plate before joining Luffy and the others for a game of cards.

A few days passed and Eraser was still being cautious of me, though I think he lightened up a bit after he noticed Luffy’s clinginess and my surprising softness. Much as I tried to hide it, I’ll always still act like an older brother. I tossed the ball over to Luffy as he caught it and tossed it to Usopp, we passed it in a circle as the ball slowly sped up. I smirked as I hit it as hard as possible, Luffy quickly inflated as it bounced at high velocities towards Usopp. He quickly ducked as it bounced back towards Luffy, still inflated, it bounced towards me. My eyes widened as I ducked, it flew past me and somewhere into the ocean. I stood back up as I glanced back at where the ball flew off to, I looked back at Luffy as I rubbed the back of my neck. 

“Wasn’t me.” I said as he deflated and laughed, Usopp was a bit exasperate as he made sure his head was still attached to his body. I chuckled as I ruffled Luffy’s hair a bit before entering the kitchen, I grabbed some water as I stepped back out onto the grass. I handed the other glass to Luffy as we sat down and played some games, I couldn’t help but notice Eraser’s eyes on me the whole time. No wonder he’s so tired all the time, if I was serious and on guard every second of every day I would be too. At the rate he’s going, I wouldn’t be surprised if he turned gray before forty. After beating everyone for the fifth time, I decided to stop and chat with Eraser.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re just some unfortunate civilian.” He said as I chuckled 

“What? Am I expected to have no feelings just because I’m a villain?” I questioned as he glanced over at me before looking towards Luffy and the others. 

“No, but I figured with how many people you’ve turned to ash. You wouldn’t have much remorse, let alone be this soft towards someone.” I snorted as he looked at me in confusion, 

“Sure, but it’s different. The people I turn to ash were nothing but trash waiting to die, why else would they try to join the league? Recognition, mostly. I do have remorse, just not for people trying to join some cause they don’t actually care about.” I said as I watched Luffy stare at his cards while Usopp peaked from the side. 

Eraser raised his eyebrow before lowering it and sighing, “The students are doing fine, better without the league attacking them.” He said as my brows furrowed, I looked at him as I thought for a bit. 

‘Tricky bastard,’ I lightly chuckled as I looked up at the night sky “Did blondy finally lose that temper of his?” I made small talk, 

“Working on it, but you don’t really care about Bakugo do you.” He said as I hummed 

“Did greeny finally get the hang of his power? Or is he still breaking bones?” I ignored the last part of his comment. 

“He’s still learning, but he could probably take you on without breaking anything.” He said as I chuckled at his insinuation.

I contemplated if I should ask about Shoto or not, I know what Eraser is trying to do. Get me to reveal something about one of the students, in this case, that student being Shoto. But then if I don’t ask it would also be suspicious, though most of the other students I could care less about. “Has candy cane gotten stronger? It was kind of disappointing last time we fought.” I gave the nickname to seem less suspicious. His brows furrowed 

“If you’re asking whether or not Shoto could beat you, the answer is yes.” He replied as I hummed 

‘He figured out something, oh well. Not much I can do about it, he probably would’ve figured something out no matter what I said or did. But at least I know Shoto is alright.’ I stood up as I glanced back at Eraser “Well, nice talk. Better get comfy now, else you won’t get a chance much later. Things get pretty crazy once in a while, gotta save energy.” I winked as I made my way over to Luffy, I sat down as I looked around to see who was winning. Which to my surprise, was Luffy. 

He didn’t seem to really know what he was doing though, I chuckled as I leaned over to him. I pointed to a card as he looked at me before smiling and playing the card, Usopp groaned as he drew five cards. I whispered a few things in his ear as I watched him play himself, and boy was it entertaining. He basically slaughtered them all, I rolled on the ground laughing at Usopp who somehow had over a hundred cards. 

I truly did not know how he managed it, the game only _has_ a hundred cards. After laughing a bit we had dinner and I messed with Usopp more about how he got a hundred cards in a game that only has a hundred cards, I wiped the nonexistent tear from my eye as I glanced at Eraser. He seemed, conflicted. Maybe because of the previous image he had of me, though I doubt it’ll change much. I finished eating and headed to bed, Eraser seemed wary but he knows I have little to do. Let alone go out and harm someone, there is nothing around but water and fish after all.

Another week passed and there had been little more information on the portal, honestly I was just waiting for another hero, villain, or civilian to fall here. That would be a real party, though two heroes versus one me. Eraserhead would already be a handful, but if All might or Endeavor showed up, I’d be screwed. Not to mention my current predicament, I wouldn’t be able to go all out without risking losing my arms forever. And that would be worse than a few rules and restrictions, I don’t trust Eraser. But he also doesn’t trust me, and to be honest he shouldn’t be worried about me attacking him. Because if anything, he’d win either way. With his quirk and my current state, forget it, I’d be down in seconds.

Though if Shigaraki, Mr compress, or Kurogiri showed up. Then Eraser wouldn’t be too much of a hassle, but I’d rather keep this peace. No trouble means relaxing and relaxing means no pain, and anything that doesn’t make me feel pain is something I cherish. Though pain can be a nice wake up to the real world after days of relaxing like this, I’m being sarcastic if you can’t tell. Pain is pretty much all I feel, painkillers, antibiotics, and cigarettes make up my body. It’s certainly not a life one would want to live, but it’s the trash bucket the world tossed and there’s not much I would change. ‘Specially if it meant making one of my siblings deal with it. Sure, I’m a villain, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a big brother too. I’d say natural instinct, but it’s more than that. Dad may be a steaming pile of garbage, but my siblings mean everything to me.

Even... Mom, she didn’t deserve everything Dad put her through. She didn’t deserve to go through that torment because of me, none of my siblings deserved what Dad made them go through. I should’ve stopped him years ago, but I was too _weak_ I felt too helpless in front of him. I should’ve finished it in that house, I should’ve I should’ve I should’ve I should’ve I should’ve-

“Dabi!” 

I shot up as I frantically looked around panting heavily, 

“Hey hey, it’s okay.” I looked at Eraser and Luffy as my brows furrowed when I noticed Eraser’s quirk was active. I glanced towards Zoro and Sanji who were standing by the ashes of something, I glanced down at my hands before sighing. 

“Did I burn the hammocks?” I questioned as Eraser nodded 

“You almost burned the entire room, and Luffy. He would’ve gotten injured if I hadn’t activated my quirk in time.” My stomach churned at the thought, I buried my face in my hands as I calmed myself down. 

‘It’s fine, he’s fine, everything’s fine.’ I removed my hands as I stood up, “Ugh, thanks…” I muttered before walking out of the room, I stopped outside in front of the door for a few before bolting to the bathroom.

I slammed the door closed as I slid down it, I pulled at my hair as my breathing sped up. My heart was jumping out of my chest and I couldn’t get enough air, ‘Damn, panic attack. Shh, it’s fine, everything’s _fine_. C’mon, calm down, I-I have to, calm down.’ Choked and breathless sobs slipped past my lips as I struggled to calm myself down, 

“Dabi.” I heard Luffy knock. I tried to calm down to respond but I couldn’t, I couldn’t, I can’t- 

“Dabi, it’s okay, breath. You’re okay, _I’m_ okay.” He comforted as I tried to take a deep breath, it was shaky but better than no breath at all. I released a breath as I repeated the actions a few times, once I finally calmed down I stood up and slowly opened the door,

“Hey, I’m fine.” I tried to say confidently, but I sounded more unsure than anything. 

He wrapped his hands around me and hugged close to my chest; I stiffened a bit at the contact but relaxed after another deep breath. I wrapped my hands around him slowly as I remembered what Eraser said _‘he would have been injured if I hadn’t activated my quirk in time.’_ I bit the inside of my lip as I sighed and rested my head against his, I lightly chuckled “Thought I was the one to comfort you, I almost scorched you.” I said as he pulled away a bit 

“It wasn’t your fault, you had a nightmare.” He said as I smiled softly 

“It’s still my fault, it’s my quirk. Even if some nightmares just, set it off…” I said as he nodded 

“Sanji made breakfast.” He smiled as I chuckled 

“Alright, let’s go you monkey. I doubt you can wait much longer.” I said as he chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. 

There was a certain spark, and the world seemed a bit brighter. ‘This kid is going to be the death of me.’ I chuckled as I actually, genuinely, smiled. Maybe this isn’t so bad, no League, no heroes, no villains, no dad. I gripped his hand as I happily followed, ‘This kid is certainly something, Sho would like him, considering he’s friends with greeny.’ I followed him into the kitchen as I sat down next to him, he wasted no time in grabbing a bunch of pancakes and bacon. I listened to the others talk as I ate some bacon and eggs, Eraser seemed conflicted as he looked at me from the side. ‘I almost forgot, he must know I had a panic attack. He deals with teenage heroes after all, not to mention the unusual amount of villain attacks they’ve seen. I’m surprised they don’t have a school therapist, ‘specially for blondy and Sho.’

‘Well, again. Not a lot I can do about it, let him figure out his opinion of me himself. That’s what everyone does anyway, make assumptions and opinions of others. Though I can’t say much, I do the same. At least with handsy and crazy, assumptions never came with the others, specially Twice. Mostly just opinions, like or dislike. And notes on their weaknesses and quirks, y’know. Casual things.’ I had a daily checkup with Chopper and the day continued fairly normally, at least considering my usual days of waking up from nightmares and panic attacks, which continued with a League lecture and crazy being, well, crazy… And not much else besides ashing a few people, Eraser continued to give me side glances all day. Which is understandable, considering what happened this morning. But that didn’t make me feel any less uncomfortable, is he trying to make me have a panic attack or something?

Look, I’m all for attention, ‘specially from a hero, more attention means more people and ways to show how much of a dirtbag the old man is. But now, on this ship in a different universe, neither are really options. Besides, the attention and looks I’m getting from Eraser are more that of a concerned parent, rather than a scheming hero. It’s giving me the chills, I don’t need double daddy issues either. In the end I retreated into the freshly furnished sleeping quarters, no eyes, quiet, (Besides the loud bangs and yelling seeping in through the wooden walls.) At least the bit of noise keeps me from thinking too much...I climbed into the bed as I stared at the wall for a bit, I kept dozing off, my eyelids were heavy as I drifted off hoping for no nightmares.


	8. Half hot Half cold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some rough waves, red seas, and a mysterious call. Dabi and the others set off onto an island, seemingly made up of one part ice, one part fire, and all disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!  
> If you haven't watched up to episode 578 and past, I highly suggest you go and watch before continuing. Lots of spoils for *Cough* previous *Cough* and current *Cough* one piece events waiting ahead.  
> !!WARNING!!

I woke up sometime seemingly around noon, the rough waves had tossed me out of my bed, making me feel seriously queasy. I stumbled out of the room onto the deck with my hand over my mouth as I heard something about a red sea and going to an island, before the presumptive confused shouts of “What?!” from the crew. Aizawa was holding onto the railing as he wore a concerned expression, the ship sailed towards said island as Nami exclaimed to Luffy that we shouldn’t go to it because none of the log posts or whatever, were pointing to it.

Luffy simultaneously argued that it had a volcano and looked fun, so who wouldn’t want to go to it. Which arguably, was not very convincing; although we were already sailing towards the island, and it seemed intriguing to say the least. The volcano erupted, drawing Luffy’s attention to the island once again. To be honest, anything Nami said was going to go in one ear and out the other, considering Luffy was quickly convinced and determined to dock. I made my way towards him as I glanced ahead at the wall of fire, "That's interesting, a wall of fire on the sea, who knew."

Nami was going on about how different the sea was, before moving on to crying about the bones floating on the ocean surface. I glanced at Luffy’s excited expression as he bounced in place; I smiled softly when there was sudden, laughter? Everyone looked around a bit before staring in the direction of the noise, 

“Wh-What was that?!” Ussop questioned as I followed Luffy into the room along with Nami, Sanji, and Aizawa. 

My brows furrowed at the crying snail when Luffy spoke up “Hey, what’s this? The transponder snail is crying!” my brow raised 

“Transponder- snail?” I questioned as Luffy continued 

“Hey, what’s wrong?! You have a stomachache?” I slightly snorted at the thought as Sanji responded 

“Fool! That’s an emergency signal. Somebody’s calling for help.” 

Luffy looked back at him “If I pick it up, can we hear them?” he questioned as Robin cut in 

“Wait, Luffy! More than 50 percent of emergency signals are fake! It could be a navy trap- one they use often. If the line is tapped, they will find out where we are.” Usopp complimented her on the save before trying to talk with Luffy, but it was short-lived because he answered it anyways, 

“Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates!” Usopp smacked him on the head, telling him he picked up the phone too fast and said too much. The snail cried back as a voice responded 

“Help me!” 

“What happened?!” Luffy questioned in worry, 

“It’s cold...Is this the Boss?!” the snail questioned 

“No, I’m not the Boss. Is it cold there?” Luffy tried to collect the information.

“My colleagues are getting cut one after the other! The samurai are going to kill us!” He finished 

“Samurai?” Zoro- who entered at some point- questioned 

“Hey you, what’s your name?! Where are you?!” Luffy asked, 

“Somebody please help me! I’m on...Punk Hazard!” he shouted before seemingly being killed. Usopp and Chopper freaked out as Luffy put the phone/mic back on the snail's back, before putting his hand on his chin while humming 

“I smell trouble…” he said as Usopp and Chopper shouted their scared butts off. 

“Maybe he was acting, and it’s a trap.” Robin imputed as I hummed 

“No, definitely didn’t seem like acting.” I muttered as Brook started up his song 

“Speaking of samurai, Brook…” Zoro spoke up and Brook said something about a Wano kingdom or whatever. I didn’t really pay attention as we stood back outside looking towards the fiery island, to which Luffy decided was the best moment to declare our demise, whilst a few of the others despaired the adventure. Luffy chuckled at their pleas and constant insists on going some place else, of which were futile. 

Sanji was discussing who would go to the island and who would stay onboard the ship, I wasn’t paying much attention ‘till Luffy said he was going by himself. I whipped my head around as I walked over and ruffled his hair “And who said I’d let you go alone, can’t keep all the fun to yourself.” I said as he chuckled and smiled, the rest picked papers on who else would go. It ended with Usopp begging for someone to trade with him, and us sailing on top of some clouds over the wall of flames.

Everyone was already eating their lunches as Usopp complained and tried to make excuses for us to turn back, you’d think he’d learn that whether or not he wants to, we’re going to go. He looked at me for help as I shrugged “You’re on your own here bud, I’m just happy to be off the ship and away from Eraser.” I replied as I closed my eyes, stretched, and relaxed in the seat. 

“Does Eraser have a grudge against you or something?” Zoro questioned as I cracked open one of my eyes, 

“I guess, I did kind of burn down a forest and kidnap one of his students. Though he really wasn’t in any harm, even offered to give the brat some food and let him out of his restraints. Truthfully, he did more harm to us than we did to him, but who’s keeping track?”

Usopp seemed uncomfortable, and the others seemed a bit confused but Luffy was completely unbothered, “Really, that kid has quite the attitude.” I finished as I closed my eye and listened to their small conversations and Usopp’s excuses, we finally docked and Usopp again tried to find a reason to retreat, to which he failed. Zoro sliced the gate open, which really wasn’t needed since I could simply melt the bars, but it was probably for the better. Don’t want to make the healing process longer than it needs to be, I huffed as sweat dripped from my forehead “I think I miss the rain and cool breeze, heat has never been my specialty.” I fanned my face with my hand as I removed my coat and shirt. “I hope the other half of this island isn’t scolding either,” I said as I finished tying my jacket and shirt, around my waist.

Usopp made the excuse of us trespassing being a crime, only realizing after that we all are technically already criminals. “I wish Shoto was here, he’d easily cool this place down in seconds.” I muttered as I looked around, Usopp was trailing behind as the others discussed their thoughts of the island. I sighed as I slowed down with Usopp, he got startled by some lava splashing up at him from the unstable ground. “Scaredy cat,” I said as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him off of the soon to be- lava consumed path. 

“I-I’m not scared! J-Just, excited!” He tried to cover as I lightly chuckled 

“Sure, the shaky knees are definitely cause of excitement.” I replied as I set him on the ground again and patted his back to move him forward “Don’t be too slow, never know what might happen if you’re left by yourself.” I said before joining the others. I heard rushed footsteps a few seconds later as I listened off and on to what the others were saying. We came upon a plateau of collapsed and burning buildings, Luffy shouted to see if anyone was in the heap of melting brick and fire. Continuing this as we walked through, Usopp had finally calmed down enough to eat his lunch. I figured I should save mine just in case, plus I wasn’t really hungry considering I grabbed someone’s uneaten strawberry yogurt.

I figured Sanji might’ve made it for Nami or Robin but no one was around to say otherwise, and I was hungry. Can’t blame me, ‘specially if they don’t know it was me. Usopp finally decided to question the fact that the guy on the snail said it was cold when in fact this place was blazing hot, Luffy apparently chalked it up to him being stupid, but Robin considered the fact of some part of the island being cold. “Did no one hear me when I said I hope the other half of this island isn’t scolding? And yes, that would go best with the theory that this place wasn’t always a blazing hell.” I said as they continued to talk and think.

There was suddenly a loud echoing noise, it kind of sounded like, a growl maybe? Whispering? My brows furrowed as I whipped my head around, my body following as my eyes widened, “Oh you have  _ got _ to be kidding me! A Dragon?!” I shouted, surprisingly, the others seemed shocked as well. At least it’s good to know that dragons aren’t natural occurrences in this universe either, though very worrisome that somehow there is a dragon currently standing in front of us, looking like he’s found his next meal.

Luffy cheered and jumped around it as I followed, it looked towards us before suddenly talking. My brows furrowed “How the hell can this thing communicate? Talking dragons? This isn’t fairy tail!” I shouted as I pulled Luffy away, he then pulled Usopp away from its jaws before telling him the dragon spoke. To which Usopp thought him crazy “No, I heard it too. Definitely not crazy, unless Crazy’s crazy rubbed off on me somehow in the past second or so. Though hanging out with the league doesn’t really improve my already trash mental state, I can say it doesn’t worsen it either.” I muttered the last part as I grabbed the two and dodged the dragon’s tail. 

While everyone was busy- mostly just Luffy and Zoro- fighting the dragon, I took the time to climb onto its back. Fire against fire doesn’t work quite well, I don’t know if my flames can even get through its skin or not. To be fair this is my first time dealing with a dragon, and I haven’t really read about them much. Since fairy tale stories aren’t my kind of thing, so who’s to say what does or doesn’t work on the beast. I was mostly just trying to find maybe a weak spot, but I found a pair of legs stuck to the dragon instead.

My brows furrowed as I inspected it, the legs were flailing around so whoever’s legs it is, they’re still alive somehow. I held onto the legs as the dragon thrashed around a bit, when suddenly the legs farted and I heard the dragon talk again. “The hell?” I plugged my nose “Disgusting!” Suddenly the dragon was being thrashed around all over the place, before finally for some damn reason decided it was time to fly! “Why did I decide this was a good idea, I’m already regretting it quicker than I regretted letting Hawks fly me.” I covered my mouth as I held onto the pair of legs, a bit later Luffy shot up onto the dragon’s back. 

“Ah! Dabi, what are you doing up here? And what’s with those legs?” He questioned as I swallowed down the vomit 

“I came to find a weak spot, but then I found this and the dragon started flying. This is not the uber ride I signed up for!” I shouted as Luffy tickled the legs and they started talking. ‘Oh sure, it talks for him but farts for me, thanks a lot.’ Luffy shouted down to the others, telling them about the pair of legs and how maybe someone could be stuck inside of the dragon. He then proceeded to make the dragon eat its own wing before Zoro sliced its head off, “Hey, watch where you slice!” I shouted before covering my mouth as we plummeted to the ground. “I better get a bump free Uber ride after this!!” 

  
~Eraser's Pov~

I was watching the others as I stood on the upper floor, my brows furrowed as I noticed some sort of green gas floating towards the others as they slowly passed out, I quickly wrapped my scarf around my nose and mouth as I entered the kitchen “Cook, quick. Put something over your mouth and nose, there’s some sort of sleeping gas being released on the ship.” I told him as he quickly listened, “Let them come to us, we might have some protection, but it’s not nearly enough to go out there and fight.” I said as he nodded, the door opened as I quickly pulled them in before slamming the door shut, Sanji made quick work of them as more came. We repeated the actions previous until they had been taken down or left and the gas had subsided, I grabbed a small transponder snail before peeking out of the door as I noticed they had taken the others. 

“Damn it, they took them. Most likely to the island, we should hurry if we want to catch up.” I said as he nodded before following me 

“Nami-swan, Robin-chan! Don’t worry, I’m coming to save you!” he said with hearts in his eyes as we jumped into the water. 

‘Dabi and the others better be doing better than us. I still don’t trust him, but he seems close with Luffy so I’m not worried about him possibly harming them. But it’s a different story with me, so everything involving him and me, I need to be cautious about.’ We somewhat followed behind the boat as it led us to possibly the leader of this island, I need a shower after this. Seawater isn’t a great smell, especially the next day…

-Short, like very short, preview of the next chapter- (Because I wanted to add it lol)

I groaned as I stood up “Note; falling with a dead dragon's body, not sugary, certainly spicy, but _definitely_ not everything nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the long wait. Been brainstorming a bit and fixing up the plot, adding more stuff and ideas. Also thinking about how I was going to continue off from the last chapter, next chapter we see Dabi experience the mysterious island Punk Hazard! As well as Aizawa of course, maybe they'll meet new friends? Who am I kidding, of course, they will.
> 
> -Made some minor edits, lemme know if anything seems off or doesn't make sense and I'll try to fix it up. -Edit 2: fixed a bit more, hope it's less confusing and seemingly rushed. Next chapter coming in a few days <3-


	9. Legs? Bird human? Centaur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting events, confusion and surprise C;

I groaned as I stood up “Note; falling with a dead dragon's body, not sugary, certainly spicy, but  _ definitely _ not everything nice.” I brushed myself off as I joined the others to look at the pair of legs still seemingly attached to the dragon’s body. 

“Now what should we do about him?” Usopp questioned, 

“Let’s pull him out!” Luffy cheered excitedly before climbing up to the legs, he grabbed a hold of them before tugging. 

“Hey, who are you?!” The legs questioned, “Get your hands off of me-bu!” I raised a brow 

“Hey! I’m helping you! Stay calm!” Luffy said, exasperated. “Here we go!” he said before pushing his legs against the dragon, roughly tugging the pair of legs continuously.

“Wow, he’s completely stuck in the dragon’s body. How is that possible?” Usopp questioned as I hummed 

“I don’t think  _ he’s _ stuck in the dragon’s body, I think his _ legs _ are stuck on. I’m thinking this might be devil fruit related.” I voiced my thoughts before walking over to help Luffy. 

“W-What? A devil fruit? His legs are stuck on? What do you mean?” Usopp sounded lost on what I was saying 

“I  _ mean _ , someone with a devil fruit ability; that allows them to decapitate someone without killing them, may have something to do with this.” I grunted as I tugged on the legs.

“That would make sense as to why he hasn’t suffocated yet, but then how is he able to talk?” Robin chimed in,

“That, I have no clue. It’s your guys’ world, I’d figure you’d know more about it then I would.” I huffed 

“Who the hell is he, anyway?” Zoro questioned as I timed my tug with Luffy’s, the legs finally giving as we fell. I grunted 

“I-I-It’s missing!” Usopp squealed as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, I looked at the legs noticing the black area where his upper body should have been. 

“I’m guessing I might be right.” I said as Luffy groaned and sat up 

“What’s missing?” he questioned as he stared at the pair of legs for a moment. He suddenly started freaking out “He’s torn in half! I’m sorry!” he apologized assuming it was his fault for the missing upper-half. Usopp started freaking out as well, shouting at Luffy for “killing him.” I sighed as I stood up 

“Why do some people never listen? Usopp, we already discussed this.” I put my hand on my face as I questioned why I was even trying to explain this again, Luffy wasn’t even paying attention anyway. I slid my hands in my pockets when the pair of legs suddenly stood up, 

“Oh, I’m finally separated from it-bu!” the legs rejoiced as I continued to question the impossibly confusing things in this world.

Sure I’ve spent five, going on six weeks, in this world. But I’ve mostly been on the ship, and other than muscle man, pokey hunter, and that sea king. I’ve barely seen anything about this world, considering now I’m seeing a dragon and a pair of decapitated legs. Should I expect fairies next? I spaced back into what the others were saying as I glanced around a bit, ‘A dragon and a pair of legs, I wonder what else is around here. Kraken maybe?’ my attention was drawn back by the pair of legs running off, “Well if anything, he can certainly run.” I said as he shouted about not letting them get away, and a warlord. ‘Warlord huh? Robin said something about them before, the government's lackeys or whatever. Is there a warlord somewhere on this island?’ 

Luffy’s eyes sparkled as he asked the pair of legs to join his crew, he really likes doing that, doesn’t he? Usopp cut him off though by smacking him in the head, 

“I’m gonna go catch him! Can you grill the dragon for me?!” Luffy said as I sighed, he stood up and raced after the legs. “Wait, legs!” I rolled my eyes and ran after him 

“Wait, Luffy! Don’t run off on your own!” I shouted 

“Hey! Wait, legs!” Luffy called as I huffed 

“Luffy! I could tell you the same thing!” It was getting hotter the more I ran, the flames were also bigger. Why couldn’t we have landed in the cold part of this place? 

The pair of legs tripped and struggled to balance, caught on fire, and hopped around. 

“What is he doing?” Luffy questioned when he noticed something “Hey! There’s a wall!” Luffy stretched his arm to grab him but he dodged and jumped up the wall. Luffy’s fingers got burnt as he retracted his hand and blew on his fingers, I finally caught up as I sighed 

“Do you ever sit still? Hey, let me see.” I grabbed his hand as I inspected it, his fingers weren’t burnt much so it was relieving. 

“He’s fast.” Luffy said as I let go of his hand 

“Yeah, for a pair of legs. You realize he can’t hear us, right? He doesn’t have ears.” I said as he paused 

“Oh...How do we talk to him then?” he questioned as I shrugged.

The legs had said something but we kind of missed it, 

“Bu! I don’t know who you are but what do you want from me-bu? If you stand in my way, I’ll fight you!” he shouted as I rubbed the back of my neck 

“Man this is irritating, there’s absolutely no communication.” I sighed 

“Stand in your way? What are you talking about? Cut that crap and join my crew!” Luffy said as he stretched his arms and grabbed onto the legs. 

“Bu! What are you doing-bu?!” the legs questioned 

“Gotcha!” Luffy chuckled 

“Let me go-bu!” the legs tugged.

“Now, why don’t you join…” My eyes widened as I quickly grabbed a hold of Luffy who shot us up to the pair of legs “...my crew?!” I held onto him tightly as I tried not to throw up. 

‘Why, first the dragon and now Luffy, I’m just glad I waited to eat my food. I said Hawks flying me was the last time this was going to happen, but no, I just  _ had  _ to be the one to follow Luffy.’ We slingshotted right into his nuts, not a pleasant surprise I’m guessing. 

“Ah, sorry.” Luffy apologized as I tried to recover, I honestly would be laughing if my stomach wasn’t threatening to spill that strawberry yogurt I ate.

To make things worse, we ended up falling down the wall, not great,  _ not _ great. 

“Oh, that was surprising! Hey legs, are you alright?” Luffy questioned, his tone seeming shocked at the end of his sentence. I rushed to the nearest hole as I emptied my stomach into it, 

“I’m *Blurg* fine, thanks for *Blurg* asking.” I groaned “Never again,  _ never _ again.” I slowly stood up as I looked back at Luffy “Hey, you oka-!” my eyes widened, 

“What the…?!” Luffy shouted in shock. 

It was a confusing walk back to the others; I was just glad I didn’t throw up more. My intestines were good for another day- or hour, knowing Luffy and considering what we might face later on. After the somewhat brief explanation of how Luffy gained his new extended body part, it was an equally confusing walk through the fiery wasteland. More and more confusing things keep happening as the day goes on, what next? A dinosaur? I sighed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead, Usopp pulled the large thing of cooked meat as he talked to Luffy.

“I bet his upper half is looking for him. Give him back to his owner!” I lightly chuckled 

“You make it sound like he’s a pet.” I replied as Luffy chuckled

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Usopp? He was born like this, right?” he questioned 

“No Luffy, no one is born without an upper body or head. He wouldn’t be alive if that was the case.” He didn’t seem to be listening though, as he was more interested in trying to learn the leg's name.

“Hey, I know you’re gonna eat most of this dragon meat so why don’t you carry it?!” Usopp exasperated to Luffy who simply chuckled before being slammed to the ground by the pair of legs, 

“Hey, guys! Come and take a look at this.” Zoro called as Luffy looked in interest 

“Oh, Zoro! Is it the samurai and the guy who got cut?” he questioned 

“Look.” was all he said as we stood on top of the building. My eyes widened as I looked out at the distance, 

“What is it? What?!” Usopp sounded shocked. “S-Snow-capped mountains?! No, are those mountains of ice? There is a big lake in the middle and there are snow-capped mountains on the other side! But on this side, there is an active volcano and it’s burning hot! What kind of island is this?!” Usopp questioned with a perfect observation of the seemingly arctic side of the lake. 

“Guess I was right, thank god. I thought I was going to start melting if we stayed any longer.” I sighed in relief 

“So one of the mysteries is solved.” Robin said

“Huh? Oh yeah, the man on the snail said he was cold! It means the killer samurai and the victims are on the other side!” Usopp made the astutely obvious observation 

“This island is so interesting! There is snow on those mountains, huh? It’s so hot here-I wanna eat a snow cone!” Luffy cheered 

“We’re not gonna go there! It’s too cold! And it’s a long way, let’s go back to the ship for now.” Usopp tried to convince

“Speak for yourself! The cold is calling my name and I’m certainly not going to make it wait!” I said as I ignored the others' comments and ran down towards the direction of the lake, Luffy chasing after as he called for snow cones. “Besides, it would be longer to go back, adventure calls Usopp. Can’t wimp out before it’s even begun!” 

The others followed soon after, Usopp probably drowning in despair. Usopp interrupted Luffy’s chanting of snow cones by screaming and crashing into Zoro, 

“Ouch! What’re you..?” Usopp seemed terrified 

“I saw...I saw a monster! A bird! No, a human! A bird or a human, which was it?!” He said hysterically. 

‘Bird human? Hawks?’ I thought as I looked back over to where we were previously standing, 

“Huh? What are you talking about? Nobody’s there!” Zoro said in annoyance. 

“Huh?” Usopp seemed confused as he looked back. 

“Gee! Hey, let’s go!” Zoro said as he stood up and started walking.

“No, believe me! There was somebody just a minute ago! Believe me!” Usopp said, almost begged as he looked at me. My eyes stayed sharp on the building we had just come from, 

‘A bird human, huh? I only know one, but this place is different. And if Hawks fell into this universe, wouldn’t he end up on the ship like Eraser and me? And if Hawks was there, he would’ve come out and said hi or something. Something feels off, I don’t like it.’ Usopp was giving me a questioning look as I took one last glance back at the fiery inferno, ‘I should probably keep my guard up, I’ve had it down most of this adventure because of Luffy and Zoro. But things could get serious, I won’t be much help. But I can at least keep my eyes open and alert.’ 

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed ‘Man, I should’ve slept longer. I feel like I’m gonna regret wasting those hours of sleep to read all those books.’ I turned back around and joined the others, Usopp joining, he seemed stuck in thought as he continued to stare at me. ‘Weird.’

~Eraser's Pov~

We climbed out of the water onto the island; the wind was freezing and we needed a quick change of clothes. Luckily we found a few guards wandering the place and could knock them out, after drying off a bit and relishing in the warmth of dry warm clothes. It was time to get back to the key problem at hand, “They’re probably taking them to a cell of some sorts, I don’t think they’re good. But we could also be trespassing.” I said as we followed the group into the building, “Careful, there could be camera’s.” I told the cook as he nodded and followed my lead. We snuck down the hallways, it was hard to tell where things were. We had entered into some room with a bunch of machines, so that must have been a production area of some sorts.

I could only guess where we were, it was undetermined enemy territory, and I wasn’t taking any chances of getting lost or caught. We turned down a hallway when I suddenly heard footsteps, I quickly pushed the cook back behind the wall as I held up my hand telling him to wait as I listened. The footsteps neared as they stopped at the intersection; I glanced out from the corner as my brows furrowed. ‘He doesn’t look like someone we should face right now.’ I noted to myself as he thankfully continued down the opposite way, I waved my hand motioning for the cook to follow as we made several turns before hearing an explosion. My brows furrowed as I glanced back at the cook who seemed unsure as well, 

“It might be the others, or it might be the boss.” he said as I nodded.

We watched the group of soldiers run down a hallway towards the explosion, giving me a pretty good idea what, or rather who, made the explosion. We bolted down the hallway, keeping to the wall as I glanced out from the corner noticing the others. We ran over to them as the cook twirled his way towards Nami, I rolled my eyes as I tossed the snail to her. “Might want to inform the others of the current situation, don’t want them trying to go back to the ship and not have it be there.” I said as she nodded “But maybe after we escape, those soldiers will be here any minute.” I continued as she paused before awkwardly chuckling and putting the snail away.

The cook seemingly got distracted by what seemed to be a decapitated head, which also seemed to be alive. I was thoroughly confused, but also too tired to even question it. After he talked to it a bit, and the others gasped about it being a samurai, we finally made our way through the building. We entered a room only to stop when finding a bunch of giant and varying sized children, I blinked a few times before sighing ‘Where’s my sleeping bag when I need it.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this in between studying for my permit test tomorrow, so Let me know if there is anything I could improve on, as well as misspellings or anything confusing and I'll try my best to fix it! Things are certainly getting interesting, can't wait to write more and share with you guys! 
> 
> Have a good morning/day/night! C:


	10. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exploration of the island! Time for some chilly temperatures! chapter summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new manga chapters of MHA give me chills, absolute chills. So good, though Dabi's backstory in this fic is taking a sharp turn from cannon lol. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless C:

“It seems like crossing the lake is the only way to get to the other side.” Robin noted, 

“But how do we cross the lake?” Zoro questioned 

“Make a raft or something? The water on this side is probably boiling so we can’t swim.” I replied as Usopp pitched in his thoughts 

“I don’t know if we can live long enough to get to the lake in the first place. It’s hot!” Luffy, who split from us, was cheering 

“Snowcone!” as he skipped below us. 

“I wonder how Luffy can be so high-spirited.” Usopp commented as I chuckled 

“It takes a lot to bring down that kid's spirit, with some snow cone inspiration, he probably completely forgot about the blazing inferno around us.” 

I was staring off when Zoro’s voice brought me back “So, Luffy made an odd friend again.” My brows furrowed as I looked down at Luffy noticing the new panther centaur that appeared from nowhere. 

“This adventure seems to be a long never-ending rollercoaster of confusion and mystery.” I said, 

“They totally go together!” Zoro commented as my eye slightly twitched, I looked down at the two as I glared at the centaur. 

‘Am I...Jealous? No, of course not. I just...Have a bad feeling about the guy, yeah...Bad feeling.’ 

I felt a shiver run down my spine, I slightly turned as I looked around a bit. ‘Weird, why do I feel like someone’s watching us?’ Zoro seemed to notice my sudden change in posture and looked around as well, I sighed ‘Maybe the heat is getting to me a bit?’ I shook my head as I looked over at Usopp and Robin who were on the transponder snail. 

“What?! You can’t find Nami and the others?! Are you all by yourself?!” Usopp shouted when he suddenly seemed to realize something, “When you woke up you were surrounded by snow and ice?!” He questioned 

“That’s right! I was as surprised as a bone in thunder! Oh? No no, like thunder in a duck?” I tuned out the skeleton's nonsense as I thought for a moment. 

‘Sleeping gas maybe? I’m assuming Eraser noticed before he fell prey to a dirty trick like that, he must not have noticed Brook and went to save the others. I’m sure they’ll be fine, they have a  **_hero_ ** to rely on.’

My brows furrowed as I looked back at Luffy and the centaur guy, I noticed he had picked up a call from his transponder snail ‘That can’t be good.’ I watched the centaur guy attack Luffy as he asked why he didn’t tell him. To which I assumed he was notioning to the fact that we are indeed the intruders he’s supposed to take care of. Usopp and Robin walked over after finishing their talk with their undead friend, seemingly interested in the turn of events. 

“What happened? I thought they were getting along.” Zoro questioned as Luffy took care of the guy, a giraffe centaur suddenly came up behind him and I was about to react, when Robin used her devil fruit and twisted the guy like a churro.

“A panther and a giraffe, huh?” Zoro said when a volcano exploded and startled Usopp, I chuckled in amusement. 

“There are many kinds of centaurs! How interesting!” Luffy said seemingly amused as well, 

“It’s a mythical horse! It can’t be real!” Usopp denied. I hummed 

“Well, a dragon is a mythical creature, and we just saw one of those. So I’m guessing this just isn’t a normal island, not to mention the “bird human” you supposedly saw,” Usopp argued as he gave me a spiteful glare. 

We joined Luffy and Robin asked him what happened and why the centaur attacked him, to which he replied by saying that the guy suddenly attacked him after talking to someone on his transponder snail. I hummed ‘So my guess was right, he had to have been talking to the giraffe.’ I tapped his hoof with my shoe ‘Sneaky bastard, he must have been the one watching us, I knew I felt creepy eyes on me.’ Usopp picked up a transponder snail that read “CC” then preceded by saying they weren’t wild centaurs and that they belonged to an organization.

“‘CC’?” Zoro questioned, 

“So, they’re our enemies?” Luffy asked as we continued walking, Usopp said something about not being able to return and going to the icy part of this island. To which Robin replied by saying the others were kidnapped and hopefully not riddled with holes. 

“They should be fine, Eraser’s with them. And as much as I hate the guy, he’s good at protecting and helping people. Besides USJ…” I slightly coughed to cover the last comment 

“We could get there faster if we had landed on the other side.” Zoro said as Luffy pouted 

“Then we wouldn’t have gotten to eat the dragon or meet leg-maro!” Mine and Zoro’s brows furrowed as we looked at Luffy 

“Who’s leg-maro?” He questioned to which Luffy replied with a smile 

“I named my hind legs.” I sighed deeply as I put a hand on my face, 

“Of course you did, I should probably expect it by now, but he just keeps surprising me.”

“Bu! What happened this time-bu? What’s going on-bu?!” The legs questioned as I rolled my eyes 

“Shut up, you can’t hear us even if we responded.” I kicked the legs’ ass as a way to get my response through, though it caused a bit of ruckus. “

What are we going to do, Luffy?” Zoro looked for directions from his captain. 

“We can help rescue them if we can get to the other side, right? Then we have no choice!” He smiled brightly.

Usopp seemingly decided this was the best time to hype himself up, “All right! Let’s go! The plan has changed! Let’s go to the ice lands to rescue our friends!” Robin made a comment about someone perhaps selling winter clothes on the way. Usopp, of course, responded with a shiver and words of “Seriously, we’re going to die from cold like this!” I chuckled 

“You might, but I’ll be fine. Luffy as well, and Zoro could probably handle it for a bit.” I said as he looked at me 

“Hey! Why only Luffy? You could share some of that heat of yours!” he argued as I smirked, 

“Alright, if you insist.” I stood next to him as I placed my lit hand in front of him, seemingly heating him up as he tried to move away. 

“Not now! It’s too hot!” he panted as I chuckled 

“You’re the one that asked.” I shrugged before putting out the flame and sliding my hand back into my pocket. 

“Hey. Do you really want to cross this lake, Luffy?” Usopp questioned, 

“Yeah.” Luffy responded as the other sighed 

“But how do we cross it? Some parts are burning but there are ice flows as well.” 

“The temperature could be just right. We’re all sweaty so let’s swim!” Zoro said as Usopp quickly tossed the idea out 

“No way!” he shook his head 

“Robin and I can’t swim so…” Luffy implied as I laughed 

“Are you implying I should carry you?! Why should I do it?” He questioned as he looked at them, they of course replied with expectant looks 

“Stop looking at me like that! I’m sure Zoro wouldn’t want to…” I hummed 

“Might want to think again, he seems pretty ready.” I said in amusement 

“He’s already stretching for it! Having said that, if we don’t cross it, we have to go all the way around. I have no choice. All right!” he decided arguing was useless, he grabbed some seeds from his pouch and shot some at the ground.

They grew into large fan-like plants, he then shot another just above the lake and it became a banana boat. 

“Oh, It’s a boat! That’s awesome, Usopp!” Luffy said as he jumped into it, I followed along of course. 

“And we can use this fan grass as an oar!” He smiled at his own brilliance as I chuckled 

“Wow, you’re smarter than you look.” I said 

“Of course I am! Wait...what?” Robin thankfully diverted the attention to herself as she praised him. I yawned as I looked towards the icy mountains pondering, 

‘I wonder what Eraser would say if he found out about mine and Sho’s connection, would he be shocked? Probably, have a hell of a time questioning the old man.’ 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, I’m equally surprised that Eraser is a teacher and also doesn’t have any kids. Because even though they give him an unbelievable number of headaches, he still cares a lot about them. And he’s a great teacher, pretty much a parent to them. Anyone can see it, even with just a glance. You might think they are his kids if you didn’t know any better, he may be my “enemy” or whatever. But he’s helped Shoto more than I’d like to admit, I was more of a comfort than someone to look up to or be inspired by. And Shoto is better than he probably would have been if just anyone was his teacher, I’ve seen him open up more, even work with others when in battle. Admittedly, Eraser  _ is _ Shoto’s father figure, someone he can communicate easily with, tell his feelings to, and feel safe.

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck and slightly cracked it, the boat suddenly shook wildly as I returned to reality and quickly held onto the seat. 

“That centaur again!” Zoro said in annoyance 

“Hey! Did you change your mind and decide to join us?” Luffy called to the centaur dude. 

“No Luffy, I don’t think he did. Considering the fact that he just tried to sink us with a damn  _ boulder _ !” I shouted, 

“Were you recruiting again?!” Zoro shouted as Usopp groaned in annoyance 

“Stop asking strange creatures to join us!” He shouted as I sighed and looked at them 

“I think you guys are focusing on the wrong thing here.” 

The centaur suddenly blew a horn before yelling something about a boss and us heading their way, along with a “Please stop them!” Robin noted that there was something that appeared on the other side. I looked towards the icy land noticing figures standing in the distance, 

“Great, so there are giant centaurs now. Fantastic.” I said sarcastically 

“Is that the boss?” Zoro questioned as I hummed 

“Nah, he seems more like a powerful lackey. But I’m guessing the boss isn’t too far.” I replied 

“So the emergency signal was meant for that boss? Then he shouldn’t mean us any harm!” Usopp said hopefully 

“I don’t think so, that centaur dude told them to stop us. I think we’re in plenty of danger.” I replied as we stared at the inevitable fight ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap is starting with an Aizawa pov! Sorry that this was a bit shorter, wanted to write a shorter chapter today and prepare a longer one next week, as always, let me know if there are any mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense and I'll do my best to fix it! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! C:


	11. Cliffs and Hangers! Excitement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and cold! Clash of powers, and interesting events!

~Eraser’s Pov~

The kids seemed a bit frightened at first, but relaxed after seeing the cyborg. Then continued a weird chant of 

"Superrrr!" as some of the others pulled at my scarf and goggles,

'What is this place? A daycare? In a place like this?'

"Guys, we need to keep moving. Those soldiers are going to be here soon." Sanji noted as I removed the child from my shoulders, we started running as some of the kids followed. One of the kids asked the cyborg some questions before proceeding to ask for help,

"What does he mean?" Nami questioned the child's words

"Help us! Please!" The kid pleaded

"Why is he saying that?" Sanji asked puzzled

I looked around the room 'This place doesn't look like a daycare, why would these kids be here, anyway?’

"Then this is not a daycare?" Chopper said in an unsure tone of voice.

"Sis! You have to help us! Please!" The girl pleaded

"Please!" They all pleaded at the same time.

I stopped with Nami as I looked at the kids then the suited soldiers,

"Nami-san, don't stop!" Sanji called

"Take us out of here! Please!" The kids practically begged

"Nami-san, let's go!" Sanji called hurriedly

Nami seemed unsure and conflicted as she made herself look away from the kids, she begrudgingly took off running again as I looked at the kids. They had tears in their eyes as my blood seemingly came to a boil; I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

"Please, scarf guy! Help us!" The kid pleaded

"Eraser! Come on, let's go!" Nami called out

I took a deep breath before sighing "We can't just leave these kids here, they don't seem safe and they're begging for our help. I get that you guys are pirates, but you don't seem heartless. I also understand that we need to escape, but as a hero, I cannot turn my back on these kids. You can stay and help, or go to the others, these kids' safety is my top priority right now. My universe or not, I am a hero above all else." I replied as the kids' faces lit up in hope. Nami stopped in place as she looked back at me and the kids, Sanji was seemingly annoyed but showed a somewhat softness in his eyes.

"Let's help these children!" Nami said with a certain determination as I felt the edges of my lips raise a bit, I lightly coughed as I put a hand over my mouth and looked away. I returned my attention to the kids as my eyes drifted towards the soldiers heading towards us, Sanji argued a bit but gave in fairly easily considering his favorability with Nami.

"So, plan? Or are we just going to kick some butt?" Sanji questioned as I chuckled

"Don't hurt them too badly, I'm sure they'll end up crying if you break anything," I replied when the soldiers prepared to fire at the kids, Nami's eyes widened as she ran to stop them. Sanji quickly took action as he took out the soldiers, I joined him along with Chopper and the cyborg. I wrapped one of the soldiers in my scarf before spinning him around and knocking him into his friends before unwrapping him into the pile, Sanji told Chopper to protect Nami and take the children out of here as he held the soldiers off.

"If Cyborg and you are staying I might as well leave with them, I trust you can deal with these guys. Meet back up with us after you're finished though, I have a bad feeling about this place and we wouldn't want to stay longer than needed." I voiced to him as he nodded 

"I'm blaming you and Chopper if Nami-san gets hurt." He noted as I rolled my eyes as I followed Nami and the children out of the room.

Chopper was talking to the kids about their supposed "sickness" when one of them revealed that they were perhaps kidnapped. 

"Some strangers took them here without letting them see their parents? That could only mean... You're really very sick!" Chopper said in shock and worry when Nami hit him.

"What are you, stupid?" She said

"And a reindeer…" I said as she glared at me from the side.

"Are you all doing okay? If any of you can't run, I'll carry you on my back. They all then proceeded to dogpile on him causing us to stop.

"They all look fine." Nami panted

"Yes, we are! The Master has been treating us." One of the kids said

"The Master?" Nami questioned

"Uh-huh, the Master." Another replied

"But it's been over a year, hasn't it? Chopper, why don't you examine them later?" Nami said

"Yeah, okay." Chopper replied as the children crushed him, After clearing the dogpile and continuing to run for a while, we reached a door, Nami tried to open it to no use.

"Oh no! This door is locked! We have nowhere to go!" Nami said as everyone replied with upset "What?"'s. The kids started worrying, telling us we needed to hurry up and that the soldiers were coming.

"Nami, step aside!" Chopper said as he broke the lock and kicked the door open "It's open. Wachaa." He posed as the children gave him praises as Nami complained about the cold as I wrapped the scarf tightly around my neck. 

'At least I dressed for the occasion.' I pulled on the thick and slightly baggy shirt as I sighed 'Though my previous outfit would have been fine as well, and more comfortable…' I grumbled to myself. My brows furrowed as I looked down the icy hallway, Nami and Chopper began running down it towards the other door as the kids stayed still.

'I have a bad feeling about this place.' I looked around the hallway a bit more as one of the kids shouted about them not liking the place and being scared.

"What? What's wrong, kids?" Nami questioned

"Let's go! They're coming!" Chopper called

Nami looked at me in confusion "Eraser?" She questioned

My eyes trailed around the icy cavern when they landed on something in the ice, they slowly widened as the girl continued talking about how they first entered through this way. 'That's haunting, especially for children.' I thought as I looked around at the other people frozen inside the ice. They seemed to be prisoners, or at least, they were wearing prison uniforms. Nami and Chopper had seemingly looked around because now they were freaking out.

"Huh?! What's going on here?! Dead bodies in ice?! There are more up there!" Nami pointed out

"Down there, too!" Chopper said in terror

"No!!" They both screamed as they took off running past us as I huffed and followed along, the kids calling out for them to wait.

After a lot more running, we met up with Sanji and the cyborg. They seemingly had a fun time with the soldiers, "I've had it with this place!" Chopper wailed

"But look! There's a door! We can get out!" Nami informed us as we bolted towards it. Chopper took the initiative by kicking the door fully open "I made it out!" He shouted in relief.

"Outside?! It's freezing!" 

Nami shivered as I stopped and inspected the situation we clearly interrupted, there was a group of marines and an unknown man. He seemed annoyed and shocked, 'He doesn't look like the "Master" so who is he? It looks like we disrupted something important.' The guy with the leopard print cap looked at me in confusion as his eyes drifted to the children, they all seemed shocked and confused. Which was understandable, even I don't have a clue as to what was happening.

My attention returned to Nami and the man when she said he looked familiar, she seemingly assumed he was the one who took the children. But that did not seem to be the case, Sanji was surprised by the marines and seemingly recognized "Smoker" as he said. And the lady beside him, he proceeded to tell the children that they couldn't escape through this way and to find another. They started running back inside as I watched the supposed "threats" I looked back at "Smoker" and the other man whom Nami and the others apparently know, when the marine spoke.

"You lied! You weren't the only one here!" He shouted at the man

"Seems like I wasn't. I'm also surprised." He replied

"To be fair, we haven't been here long. Though the soldiers and children have seemingly been here a while, either way, he wasn't telling the truth." I replied as the man glared at me from the side.

"Who are you?! Another part of straw hats crew?" Smoker questioned as I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"No, more like a hitchhiker being dragged along against his will," I replied with an obvious annoyance in my voice.

The girl beside the marine quickly realized something and jumped into action, putting her hand on her sword and telling the soldiers what to do. "Everybody, let's catch the straw hats!" She said as the others cheered.

"No, wait!" Smoker shouted as the leopard print hat said something, a large blue bubble formed around the area as I stood back and watched.

"Those fools...They brought trouble! Takt!" He said.

'I don't get enough sleep to deal with things like this.' I sighed as the man seemingly picked up the marine ship along with the bottom of the river with his power, he held it in the air before continuing to speak

"I can't let you leave the island now. I'm sorry that I said no one's here," he said as Smoker prepared to fight as the marines cheered him on.

"Are you going to stand there and watch or go run with the others?" he questioned me as I crossed my arms and leaned against the door,

"I think I'll stay, I have enough of a headache just being around them. Might as well watch what happens here." I replied as he slightly nodded

"Very well." He unsheathed his sword.

The pieces of rubble flew through the air as the marines simply watched, they seemed quite nervous. Though I would be too, faced up against this. I don't even know if my quirk would work the same way here as it does back in my universe, It might not work at all.

The leopard print cap turned and looked back to where the others ran back as he left his back turned to the marines, seemingly unbothered by the chance that they could attack. 

"That was the samurai...And the straw hats. I can't let them escape." he recapped as his eyes drifted towards me, my brows furrowed.''Room." he moved his hand as the bubble encased us, I moved in front of him to block the others. He seemed unbothered by my interjection.

"Move, I cannot let them escape." He said in a stern tone.

"And I can't let you stop them, sure they're pirates. But they're helping those kids, and stopping them means stopping them from helping." I replied just as stern as I slid my goggles on and grabbed my scarf. "I don't know how different my powers work here, so forgive me if things go wrong," I said as I readied in a defensive position.

-Fight cliff hanger (; sorry not sorry!-

~Dabi's Pov~

"They are…" Robin started 'They are what? Finish your sentence!'

"They're all centaurs!" Luffy seemingly finished her sentence, whether it was the intended comment or not."I wonder if they wanna join us too!" he said in excitement as I sighed.

"I'm sure they don't! They're obviously prepared to fight us!" Usopp shouted

"I'm sure that doesn't make much of a difference to Luffy...Enemy or not, the only thing that matters is how interesting they seem." I said

"They're colleagues of the man who sent out the emergency signal, aren't they?" Robin said

"Someone's perspective," I said sarcastically

"Yeah, they must be! We have to clear the air before they start to fight!" Usopp said as he stood up and started waving to them. 

'This is going to go wonderfully.' I thought as I sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Hey! We're here to help you, people! Let's talk first!" Usopp called

"I don't think listening is on their list of things to do, Usopp. You might as well be trying to give angry bees honey, we are technically trespassing on property, so we are in the wrong. Who's going to listen to criminals?" I said

"You're lying through your teeth! You're with the samurai! So there's no doubt that you're intruders!" The large centaur shouted

"Samurai?" Usopp questioned as he looked at Zoro, "He's talking about you!" Usopp looked back at the group of centaurs "No, he's not a samurai- he's a swordsman! He's a dumb meathead who picks fights without thinking sometimes but...He's not the one who attacked your people!" Usopp shouted back as I snickered.

"Who did you call "dumb"?!" Zoro glared at Usopp

"Help! He's gonna kill me!" Usopp screeched in terror as he ran around the boat.

"I'm not gonna kill you! Stop saying that!" Zoro shouted as Usopp continued to scream

"Usopp, you're really not helping our case here, they aren't going to be convinced now that you're screaming that he's going to kill you...Probably thinks you're having a falling out and your previous statement was just a ploy." I sighed in annoyance. When Zoro suddenly cut the cannonball heading towards us, 

"They're so dull." he said.

"I could say the same to you, dull with everything but blades." I turned my head away to act as if I didn't say or hear anything as he garbled and shouted angrily at me.

"Good job, Zoro-kun! I have to compliment you!" Usopp patted his back happily and thankful we weren't sunk.

"Hey! I got leg-maro too!" Luffy exclaimed

"And they need to know that, why?" I questioned pointlessly

They fired more cannons as the boat rocked viciously, "We can't clear the air!" Usopp shouted in exasperation.

"And who's fault do you think that was?" I narrowed my eyes at him with obvious annoyance

"They look like they're dumb, so…" Robin said

"What does that say about you guys then?" I said

"We should be friends! Gum-Gum leg-maro balloon!" Luffy said as I rolled my eyes

"He's doing something again-bu!" The legs spoke in obvious exasperation

"Why are you adding him to your move?!" I questioned

"Leg-maro has nothing to do with it!" Usopp shouted as the cannonballs bounced off of Luffy and away from us.

"They're gonna shoot again," Zoro said as I groaned and looked back at the annoying barrage.

"They'll never learn. I'll be counting on you guys!" Usopp said as I looked at him with a deadpan expression

"Don't you have some sort of magical plant in that bag of yours that will help? Or are you simply here for moral support?" I questioned as he looked at me before awkwardly smiling and holding up his thumbs "You got this!" He cheered as I sighed.

"Wait! They're aiming at the water! They're gonna try to sink the boat!" Robin informed

"What?! We have two Devil fruit eaters on board!" Usopp shouted

"I think that's the point, it looks like we'll have to swim after all." I said as I made sure my jacket was on tight, 

"Damn!" Luffy said.

"Here they come!" Usopp informed as I held tightly to the boat, it rocked viciously as the waves splashed water on board. 

"Let's get behind an iceberg!" Robin advised

"All right!" Usopp cheered as they started rowing unbelievably quickly. 

"That was close." Luffy sighed in relief.

"Why aren't you two rowing?" Usopp questioned as I shrugged when the iceberg suddenly cracked as it collapsed, they continued firing 

"Tch, Dammit. They just won't let up!" I said in annoyance.

"Let's go back!" Usopp tried to convince

"What're you talking about, Usopp?! Advance!" Luffy cheered as I sighed 

'If I don't die by this I will die sometime after, and it'll be because of this annoyingly stupid kid who stole my heart.'

"You have no idea what's going on, do you? They're trying to make us fall into the lake!" Usopp shouted at Luffy, who didn't seem bothered at all. The giant centaur started saying something that I didn't care much to pay attention to, 

"Who are you, again?" Luffy questioned, seemingly not having listened either. The centaur shouted back about his meaningless former bounty, before repeating his name over and over with too many extra unneeded "Sama!"'s. To which everyone seemed confused.

"We've never heard of you!" Luffy shouted back as I chuckled

"Damn kid, what a way to put him down "easy"," I said as the guy sulked to his deflating ego, when he suddenly shot a cannonball at us. Causing the boat to fly and tip over, 

"Damn, those bastards!" Luffy said.

"We're gonna fall!" Usopp shouted

"Astute observation Usopp! Quite astute!!" I shouted back

"Oh no!" Robin gasped as we fell into the water, I quickly studied my surroundings as I swam towards Luffy, I grabbed him as I pulled him up. Zoro grabbed Robin and we swam up, now we're stuck in a worse position than before, 

"It's cold!! My body's gonna turn to ice in a matter of minutes!" Usopp's teeth clattered. I quickly heated up the small area around me but it didn't help too much with our current predicament.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed at the unfortunate outcome,

"I'm losing my strength…" Luffy mumbled as I groaned.

"You could've fought back, Duffy!" Usopp shuttered "But you didn't shtop recruiting zem! Oh no! My mouth is freebing!"

"Would you shut up? We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't so badly convinced them that it was a ploy!" I shouted

"Zorry. I give up. I don't need zem to join our crew." Luffy mumbled tiredly

"That's not the point! Okay, partly, but besides that. We need to get out of the water, I can dry us off and heat you guys up. But those guys won't stop until we do." I said as they aimed their hand cannons at us, as the brown beard guy ordered.

"Hey, Usopp! Hold Robin!" Zoro said before passing her to the freezing man, "I'm gonna slice them up!" He smirked- even though clattery -

"Please hurry up...O-Or I'm gonna…" Usopp was cut off by Zoro replying 

"It won't take long!" He suddenly got pulled underwater.

"Huh? Hey, what happened, Roro?!" Usopp called in shock as we both dove our heads under to see Zoro being dragged by a shark. We both lifted our heads back up as Usopp immediately began freaking out "Sharks! Why are sharks in a lake?! Zoro! Sharks! Scary! Sharks! Zoro got bitten by a shark!" Brownbeard suddenly went into an explanation of the island, to which I ignored.

"Calm down and hold Luffy! Damn fish, why is it always fish?" I sighed as I dove underwater and quickly grabbed Zoro and one of his swords, to which he greatly disagreed with. I stabbed the shark causing it to let go as I handed his sword back, Zoro took care of the rest of the sharks as we swam back up. The centaurs were seemingly distracted by something, so we took this time to swim to land, or rather, an iceberg. But anything was better than the water, the centaurs seemingly questioned where we went when they became less distracted.

"We're here!" Luffy shouted

"You're just in time, Brook," Robin said in relief

"I'm glad that you're okay! I was chased by a strange thing and happened to come this far." The skeleton explained as I sighed.

"Nice try, you part-Human-part-Animals! But sharks can't stop us! We're way stronger than that!" Zoro shouted bravely

"Tell that to Usopp, he was practically crying his eyes out," I said as I defrosted them.

"But no matter...How strong we are...We can't stand the cold!" Zoro shivered

"Whimp, don't tell me I'm going to have to be your guys' personal heater the entire time." I groaned at the thought

"It's freezing! I'm gonna turn to ice!" Luffy shivered as I finished defrosting his arms, Usopp mumbled something about telling us so, but it was too clattery and airy to understand.

"But look. We're lucky. We should be glad we ran into them. Also that we brought Dabi along." Robin said

"Great, glad to be here," I said sarcastically as I finished defrosting the rest of Luffy and Zoro, I defrosted Robin partly before making sure Usopp didn't get hyperthermia.

"He looks good! I'll take the fourth guy from the right." Zoro said

"All right! I'll take the guy next to him." Luffy replied

"I'll take that one. The girl at the far left." Robin joined the somewhat morbid conversation.

"I feel like you guys aren't talking about what I think you are…" I said as I looked at the people they called dibs on before chuckling "Ah, I get it now. Well don't leave them with nothing, wouldn't want them freezing." I smirked

"Their clothes look warm!" All three of them said at the same time, 

"You guys are like wolves." I chuckled and shook my head. Usopp mumbled something again, probably wanting a jacket as well. I finished defrosting Usopp and Robin as I dried my clothes, I cupped my hands around my mouth like a megaphone as I shouted. "Might want to run! Before you're stripped naked!" I warned them as Brownbeard started saying something about Luffy's hat.

He continued whatever he was saying when I suddenly heard "He is fire fist's brother!" my brows furrowed 'Hm, Ace? Seems like Luffy's fairly well known, I guess I haven't seen if he has a bounty or not. He's just always too goofy to take seriously, but when you think about it, he wouldn't have a crew like this one if he wasn't strong or notorious.'

They said something about 400 million, which I assumed was how much Luffy was worth. I expected a lot but not that much, guess my bounty's pretty measly then. They started running away as Robin, Zoro, and Luffy all took action to get their designated prey.

"You'd better not fight back! Then I won't have to hurt you so bad!" Zoro told them as he tore through their weak defenses. I stood next to Brook as we watched the chaos ensue, 

"Got any tea?" I asked 

"I would have offered, you are welcome to a cup later though." he replied as I nodded, brown beards screams of terror echoing into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter as always, lemme know if there are any mistakes/typos and if anything is confusing. I got some late inspiration to write after a bad week, all critiques accepted! I want to know what could perhaps be improved or what is perfect, I want to do this story the justice it deserves. Next chapter will be a bit late due to personal reasons, so bear with me a bit :D
> 
> Anyways, hope you have a wonderful morning/day/night! C: Bye-bye!


	12. Slice and Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight, fight, fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Sorry for not uploading in a while and for the shorter chapter, been busy and haven't had much time. Anyways, I hope you all had a happy new year, and I hope this chapter brings some joy to your day <3 
> 
> Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> C:

I kept my eyes trained on his movements, he was about to attack when Smoker took the initiative. “Law, you bastard! What do you want? Give us back our ship” He shouted, to which I assumed was the name of the man in front of me. “Alright.” Law replied as the marines shouted in disbelief, “But you can’t have it as it is now.” he finished as he sliced their ship in half along with a mountain, the marines shouted at their Captain, asking to retreat. When Law replied “I won’t let anyone leave!” he moved his hands as the large pieces of ice and ship moved around in the air before coming together to create some strange modern art. 

Law and Smoker faced against each other as I stayed alert, glancing back at the group running back down the hallway. ‘Seriously, I wonder why Dabi chose to stick with these people. He seems to care for the straw hat boy, that much is obvious. And he sounded a bit worried when he asked about Shoto, there’s definitely some sort of connection. I just need to find out what.’ My attention was brought back when I heard Smokers men shouting, they said something about warlords and breaking a contract. I think I remember Robin saying something about the warlords being pirates who work for the government, does that mean this guy is one of those people? 

“Don’t worry about me.” Law replied before flipping his sword, “Scan!” he said as he brushed his hand down the back of the blade. It shined as he moved it, he seemingly grabbed the air and motioned his hand as if he was swiping something. To which a pile of those transponder snails appeared beside me, he appeared to have taken them off of the marines with his power. “I won’t let you tell the headquarters or the Government about anything you’ve seen on this island.” he said seemingly menacingly, “You stupid pirate, don’t push your luck!” Smoker said as he dissolved into smoke. The marines cheered for him as he rushed to attack.

‘Must be his Devil fruit power, Robin told me a bit about them the second day on the ship after I had asked. Dabi hadn’t exactly said much about them when I first showed up, figures.’ I took note of their moves as Law and Smoker traded blows, once Smoker was distracted Law turned towards the direction of the kids and tried to use some kind of move with his sword, I quickly took action and activated my quirk. Taking note of what effects it might have on him and his power.‘It’s like I’m learning how to use my quirk all over again.’ I huffed in annoyance as his brows furrowed almost immediately and the bubble that encased us disappeared, he looked down at his hand in confusion. 

He turned his head to look at me with interest yet also annoyance, I deactivated my quirk as my hair fell to my shoulders. “Sorry, like I said. I can’t let you stop them, but at least it doesn’t seem to affect your devil fruit power in any bad way. Though I can’t be sure it’ll work the same with others.” I sighed as Smoker drew his attention again, Law created a new bubble and slashed. Smoker told the marines to stay out of Law’s swords reach but it was too late. They shouted as they were cut but didn’t seem hurt, Smoker told them to get out of the circle. Noting that as long as they are inside it, they are patients on his operating table. 

Which is a fairly good analogy, he also noted that he can manipulate anything as he pleases. Finishing with “He’s the Surgeon of Death!” as he put it, and the title certainly fits, he’s definitely a doctor of sorts. “Trafalgar! If you really wanna do this…” The vice-captain shouted as she ran towards him, sword in hand. “Don’t do it, Tashigi! Your Haki is not strong enough!” Smoker shouted, needless to say, her sword broke and she got sliced in half. The marines shouted as she collapsed to the ground, 

“How dishonorable! I got sliced but I’m still breathing! Why don’t you just kill me, Trafalgar!” She shouted as I sighed at the scene in front of me, “You talk like a master swordsman. Let me tell you something, Navy soldier girl. The weak can’t even pick their way to die!” Law said ‘He’s not just saying that without some thought or experience, he’s gone through something that gives truth to his words.’ “You bastard!” She shouted as she pushed her upper body off the ground and tried to attack, “You can’t reach me with that sword. I can chop you more if you liked it.” Law replied.

The marines shouted as they shot at him, seemingly unfazed, he moved his hand as the bullets vanished and appeared at the marines feet. They questioned where their bullets went, they apparently didn’t realize he could do that. “Those are the bullets you shot, I switched them with the snow falling over you.” He answered, ‘That’s one overpowered devil fruit, but there has to be some limit, even quirks have them. I know things work differently, but Robin did say devil fruit eaters lose the ability to swim. So there could possibly be more weaknesses.’ I pondered as Law raised his blade the marines thought he was going to slash at them again but he wasn’t in the position to do that, he was aiming down at the lady. 

He started motioning his blade to slash as the marines shouted, I quickly took action as I activated my quirk and grabbed his blade with my scarf. I stepped on Smoker's weapon and pushed it to the ground, successfully interrupting the clash of weapons. I was directly in the middle of the sandwiched attack, their glares directed towards me as I sighed “Hey, you alright Ma’am?” I questioned “Tashigi” as Smoker and the marines had shouted. She seemingly stumbled on her words as Smoker looked at me in confusion, “Y-Yes, thank you.” she said as I slightly nodded.

“Sorry to interrupt your guys’ battle, but I'd rather we leave the injured and defenseless out of this. I would also like to use the least amount of energy as possible, so agreeing would be the best option. I figure you’ll be fine with it, but I don’t know much of this guy’s personality.” I said to Smoker before focusing my attention on Law, making sure to keep Smoker in my peripheral vision. He seemed to think a bit before relaxing his shoulders a bit, they moved back from each other as I nodded and deactivated my quirk. I turned and crouched down to Tashigi as I helped her up and reattached her upper and lower halves, I returned her to the marines as they ran off out of the circle.

Smoker and Law quickly returned to their fighting as I noted that the others had run far enough away, now I had one less thing to worry about. That being said, I still have these two to watch out for. I don’t know what either of them has planned or what they want to do, but I can’t let my guard down as long as I’m around them. They traded blows as Laws' slashes cut down the strange modern art he had created previously, as the marines hid behind a hill. They traded words as they fought, one questioning the other as to their appearance on the island, and the other deflecting the question with another. They both had reasons for coming here, I’m guessing Robin was close about the marines tapping into Luffy’s conversation.

Which would explain the marines appearance, but Law, the others recognized him. But they reacted a bit differently than when noticing Smoker. No doubt he was here before us, but those soldiers definitely aren’t his. And I highly doubt he’s the supposed “Master”, that does still leave the question as to why he is here though. I’ll have to be cautious, I don’t like surprises.’ I sighed as I watched Law dodge Smoker, he created some distractions before doing something. Something flew from Smoker's chest, I watched as he fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Law stood up and teleported the item into his hand, he put it into his pocket and removed the circle. He was walking back towards me when there was sudden shouting. I turned my head noticing Dabi riding some kind of, human? It was almost like a centaur, Luffy was shouting about having remembered him and something about a thank you. Law seemed slightly surprised as he whispered something to himself, Luffy jumped off of the creatures back, Dabi following suit. “I didn’t expect to see you here! Thank you very much for helping me!” He said before continuing seemingly confused, “Oh? Where are the talking bear and the others?” he seemingly didn’t notice me, though it didn’t matter. 

Dabi moved beside me as he slightly leaned in “Who’s that guy? You make some new hero friends?” I sighed “Try again, he’s a pirate. I’m not sure if he’s good or not.” I replied as we listened to them talk. “So you made it, Straw Hat-ya. But you don’t have to thank me for that. I just did it on the spur of the moment. We are both pirates. Don’t forget that.” He replied as Luffy chuckled “Yeah. We’re all enemies when it comes to the fight for the One Piece. But I owe so many people for helping me two years ago. I just saw Jimbei and now you - I’m so lucky! Thanks again!” He smiled.

There was a sudden shouting as the marines ran towards their unconscious Captain, “The navy?! Oh? Is she...” Luffy questioned as she checked on her Captain, ‘I figure he’s still alive, most of his powers seemingly immobilize people rather than kill them.’ “I thought so! It’s Smokey and his clan! It’s been a while!” He waved as me, Law, and Dabi shared a balanced annoyance. “How dare you!” She shouted as she drew her broken blade and ran towards Law, “Whoa whoa, don’t. I don’t like these lame tear-jerking scenes.” He replied while turning to face her, I leaned over to Dabi “I think you two will get along ju-st fine.” I drew out the u as I stood straight again. 

He glared at me from the side but slightly snickered at the same time, ‘He agrees.’ I held in the chuckle that almost slipped as I moved on from the conversation, Law created another circle as I sighed ‘This girl, does she enjoy running blindly into danger or something?’ I questioned as I let Law do as he wished, I doubt he’ll kill her. We did after all agree to leave the defenseless out of this.’ he moved his sword and hand before saying something. She collapsed as Dabi gave me a side look of confusion “Aren’t heroes supposed to help the defenseless?” He questioned as I nodded “If they are in danger.” I replied as he seemingly understood what I meant. 

The circle disappeared as everyone took in the events that happened, “She never learns. Don’t get so serious.” Law said as I rolled my eyes ‘You’ve been so serious this entire time, I don’t think you should be preaching to the choir.’ The marines shouted as they ran toward their fallen captains. The others were readying to leave when Luffy asked Law something, “Go round to the back of the laboratory. What you’re looking for is there. We’ll see each other again later. We both have something we want to take back.” He said before walking past me, he glanced over at Dabi then me before entering the building again. 

My brows furrowed as Dabi nudged me “You feeling just as uneasy as me or what?” he asked as I looked at him before sighing and following the others. “Is that a yes or a no? C’mon, I thought we were bonding!” He called from behind me as we climbed onto the centaurs back, the marines started firing at us a bit before giving up to take care of their captains. ‘That was tiring, at least it seems Law isn’t an enemy, for now.’ 


	13. An Extravagant Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get chaotic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, everyone! Sorry, it's been a while, currently doing renovations around the house. Finally managed to get some writing done so here you go! Hopefully, the next chapter won't be as late, but I can't make many promises as anything could happen at the moment. I hope this chapter at least satisfies you for now, and as always. Let me know if there are any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense and I will do my best to correct it! 
> 
> Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night! C:

We met up with the others not long after finding Eraser, though something seemed to be off with them. After a long confusing discussion, it was assumed that “Tra-guy” did something. I looked over at Eraser when I noticed his annoyed and angered expression, “That bastard, in the middle of battle when I wasn’t looking…” he muttered as I hummed in amusement. Leg-maro had gotten his head back and was finally unstuck from Luffy, much to his dismay. The others argued as Sanji continuously exposed parts of Nami’s body, to which Nami started writing down prices he would have to pay for doing such things.

It was headachingly chaotic but hilarious all the same, after things calmed down a bit Usopp started explaining the whole “Leg-maro” or “samurai” situation. I didn’t pay much attention as the giant children drew my confused attention, ‘I didn’t think kids could be worse, but I stand corrected. Giant brats are a new level of ‘Hell no’ that I wish didn’t exist.’ I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed when I heard Mr.Samurai say something about a warlord, I turned my attention to him, noticing Eraser seemingly doing the same. Luffy seemed shocked by the news of his fellow pirate becoming a dog for the government, the samurai imputed that Tra-guy had been the one who sliced him into three pieces.

Nami questioned how he had spoken to us if it was only his legs, to which my nose scrunched up and disgust filled my face. He began farting again as he explained the strange “ability”, I plugged my nose as the room began to stink. It soon dissipated as Brook mentioned the torso that had been chasing him, Zoro informed him that it was in fact the samurai’s. The mention drew said samurai’s attention as he frantically asked where he had seen it.

Usopp had crafted up some headbands for the four swapped crewmates so no one would get confused as to who was who, to which Sanji complained that it “spoiled Nami’s beauty”. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Luffy who was talking with the large centaur boss we had caught previously, 

“Brownbeard?” Luffy questioned the manimal (Man-animal) 

“Yes. I’m sure you heard that name before. That’s what I used to go by” He nodded, a bit egotistical. 

“No idea.” Luffy replied as I sighed, 

“Are you kidding, you fool?” his attention was turned to the kids playing with his tail as he told them off.

“What happened to you? You were clammed up a while ago but now you’re talkative.” Zoro asked, the manimal chuckled before confidently saying 

“You guys are done for! Law’s gonna come save me! I despise pirates from your generation but Law is an exception.” 

Luffy turned his head in confusion “What do you mean our generation?” that seemed to annoy the manimal further, 

“Don’t you know anything, fool? Eleven rookies with bounties over a hundred million, who arrived at Sabaody at the same time two years ago. Plus Blackbeard, people call you twelve “the Worst Generation.” You twelve are troublemakers who were born at the change of the era and hold the key to the future of this war-torn world.” 

“After Whitebeard died, you all came to the New World and raised havoc. When something big happened, there was always someone from your generation involved. Blackbeard! Kid! Law! Drake! Hawkins! Basil Hawkins was the one who shattered my pirate group. I lost both of my legs and ended my pirate career thanks to him, my crew were annihilated. I fled for my life and arrived here...on Punk Hazard. Do you know what this place is? This place...This island...Used to be a lush green treasure house of life.” I was slightly drifting to sleep from the overly long and boring paragraph, 

“Really?” Luffy questioned 

Zoro hummed “It’s nothing like that now.” 

“And it housed a laboratory of Dr.Vegapunk, a Government scientist. They were experimenting with -- blah blah blah blah blah...Explosion equals toxic gases, super suspenseful fight, and blam, the island as we know it was created. Then he continued to go on a rant about his “Master” needing guinea pigs for his research for the “future of mankind” and that some of us can become a guinea pig. “Oh shut up, no one here besides you wants to be some expendable lab rat for a psychopathic sadistic madman.” I said as the kids, Chopper-Sanj, and Franky-Chopper berated me for being mean to the “Master” who apparently “saved” the prisoners and pirates who were left to die on this island.

If you ask me I’d say he simply saved them to help in his sadistic research for evil, sure I’m a villain but even I hate madmen. Especially Shigaraki’s personal one, the guy creeps me out more than All for One. And that’s saying something, after the long monologue things were becoming chaotic again as Sanji-Nami and Brook took off towards the exit. Most likely going to follow the samurai, Nami-Franky stopped them as she ordered Zoro to go with them to prevent the event of them taking any peaks. They took off as I sat down beside Eraser, “You up for some undisclosed exploration?” I whispered with a smirk. 

He slightly raised an eyebrow at me before closing his eyes and sighing, “Why not, but expect me to leave you behind if it gets dangerous.” He said as I chuckled 

“That’s not very heroic of you, I should be the one saying that.” I stood up and slid my hands into my pockets as he followed me. We entered through some back entrance and explored the rooms, “I wonder where this “Master” guy is, he seems to like sending his disposable guinea pigs in his stead.” I commented as Eraser nodded 

“Typical villain.” He said as I chuckled 

“All for One who? This guy’s certainly got me shaking in my boots.” I said sarcastically as Eraser seemingly choked on a laugh, we were walking down the hall when we ran into Law.

He stopped walking as his eyes drifted between me and Eraser, “Did you two come here alone?” He questioned as I nodded

“The others are a bit busy at the moment, figured we’d do some undisclosed exploration of the place. After all, I’m just glad we escaped the fiery hell part of this island.” I sighed as I placed my hands on my hip and leaned back a bit “Still, it was kind of fun. Ah, I forgot. I should thank you for making this guy annoyed, it was really quite amusing.” I pointed towards Eraser as I chuckled. He didn’t seem to understand why I was thanking him for it but it didn’t matter all that much. I got some amusement from seeing Eraser so irritated, so I’m in a good mood.

Said hero was giving me side glares but didn’t seem all that bothered considering, “You said before that you are a hitchhiker being dragged along against his will, so you two are not part of straw hats crew?” Law questioned mostly Eraser as I rubbed the back of my neck. 

“Yeah, not exactly. We’re kinda just hitching a ride until we get home, so in a way we kind of are being dragged along against our wills. Him more so than me, I don’t quite mind the adventure. He just hates being stuck with me.” I laughed while nudging Eraser with my elbow. “I suppose it’s not his fault though, we aren’t exactly friends back home. More like opposing forces, so you can see why he is very much so begrudgingly following along against his will. Since staying together is the road to getting back home again, or so I’d assume.”

I finished as I felt Erasers glare on me, “By the way, what’d you do to those four?” I asked as I walked over to him and inspected his sword and appearance, “I can assume it was something involving your devil fruit, but it’s really interesting.” I walked back over to Eraser as I placed a hand on my chin “Though I do kind of wish you swapped him with one of the others, that would’ve been hilarious.” I laughed as Eraser glared at me again, this time sighing in annoyance. Law seemed a bit annoyed as well, he muttered something before moving his hand. He grabbed his sword as he jabbed it in mine and Eraser’s direction, something felt off as I felt the air escape my lungs. 

My brows furrowed at him when I realized I wasn’t in pain anymore, I glanced down at my hands when I heard someone groaning beside me. I glanced noticing...me?!? I looked back down noticing my hands weren’t scarred and I was wearing different clothing, I glanced between the hands and my body crouching beside me. “How do you even move with this much pain??” Eraser groaned as I laughed, 

“A  _ lot  _ of pain meds.” I replied as I stretched “I don’t think I’ve ever actually been pain-free in years, I almost forgot how  _ good _ it felt!” I sighed in relief ‘So this is what he did, I don’t exactly understand it. But we basically switched bodies?’ Eraser struggled to his feet, he grabbed onto Law 

“Switch us back! I don’t want to be stuck in his body!” He nearly begged as the warlord looked a bit flustered at the unexpected reactions.

“No, c’mon!” I ran towards them when I felt the air escape my lungs again, I took a deep breath as I let go of his jacket and stood up. I looked back down at my hands “Welp, it was fun while it lasted at least.” I sighed when Law suddenly grabbed my arm, he studied the grafts and burns with knitted brows. He created a blue bubble that encased us as he grabbed his sword and motioned me to do something, my brows furrowed when I realized he was asking me to take off my shirt. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging and sliding off my shirt, he studied the scars before slashing. I closed my eyes for the longest possible time, I felt a strange numbness as my limbs were reattached. “You can open your eyes now.” He said as I slowly opened them. 

I blinked a few times before looking down noticing my scars and grafts were gone, I turned my arm over as I touched my face. I looked up at him in slight shock, “You think you could fix my power as well?” I chuckled as he hummed, my brows furrowed at his response “Wait, I was actually just joking. But you can actually do that?” I questioned with wide eyes 

“I don’t know, I’ve never tried to “fix” devil fruit powers.” He responded as I opened my mouth to say something but stopped ‘Probably shouldn’t say anything about our universe until we trust him, but if he can fix my quirk...Then I won’t hurt myself every time I use it, I...I- I wouldn’t be a failure…’ I suddenly felt something hot roll down my face, I touched my finger to it as I pulled my hand away to look. 

They were tears, genuine, hot, salty, tears. I was actually  _ crying _ , the two seemed quite shocked as I desperately rubbed at my eyes. “D-Damn it, y-you guys didn’t see anything.” I sniffled as I turned my face away from them, ‘I haven’t cried since  _ that _ night.’ I seemingly couldn’t stop crying, the tears continued to flow. Releasing years of tearless sobs and curses, I sniffled as I crossed my arms and looked at the other two. “It’s not my fault, they’re just releasing years of pent up stress.” I huffed as Law talked a bit with Eraser before taking off, I put my shirt back on as we headed back out of the facility as well. It was becoming increasingly annoying with Eraser constantly staring at my sopping wet face. 

“W-What’re you looking at.” My voice cracked a bit as I cursed under my breath, 

“You look older and healthier,” he said as I hummed 

“No duh, not being covered in burns and grafts does that to a person. Not to mention, I don’t feel like I’m burning constantly anymore.” He nodded 

“I’m surprised you could even walk before, how long has it been since you haven’t felt pain?” He questioned out of nowhere as I chuckled 

“I think about...Fourteen years? If I can remember correctly, I think it was Sh-“ I quickly stopped myself as I covered my mishap with a cough, “Though If we’re talking about pain in general, it would be 19 years.” I sighed thoughtfully, 

“How old are you exactly?” He questioned as I smirked and looked at him. 

“My my, you have an awful lot of questions Mr.hero.” I chuckled 

“Isn’t it fair that I get to ask some questions now?” I said as he sighed and nodded, “So, what made you want to become a hero?” I glanced at him as I waited for a response, which unfortunately never came. I groaned “C’mon, fine. Too personal for you? Then let’s start off simple, how old are you?” I smiled as he glanced at me “31…” he replied as I hummed “You aren’t as old as I thought.” I said as he glared at me. I chuckled “I’m kidding, well since you told me yours. I’m 24.” I slid my hands into my pockets and leaned back slightly. Eraser seemed slightly shocked by the information, perhaps he thought I was older. I chuckled at his reaction, he sighed. 

“When I was younger I wanted to create a hero agency with some friends, but a close friend of mine ended up dying. I kept myself in isolation for weeks until I finally decided to be a hero by myself.” He said sullenly as I stared at the floor, 

“I mean, it comes with the job. Hero or villain, both sides lose comrades constantly. Whether it’s a job gone wrong or an accident, can’t expect too much in our lines of work.” I replied with a sigh, “It just sucks that sometimes those who deserve it never really get it, it’s always the unlucky good ones.” I wiped the last of the tears from my face as I smiled “The least you can do is cherish what you have while you have it, you never know when you might lose it.” I finished before chuckling.

“Now I sound like an old man, I just think it should be common sense, but everything is always normally taken for granted. Considering most things we always have, you only tend to miss things once they’re gone I suppose.” I pushed open the door as we made our way through the snow back to the others, “By the way, what happened to your other clothes?” I questioned Eraser as he sighed and walked over to someplace before pulling out his frozen plastered outfit from the snow, 

I chuckled as I grabbed the outfit and slowly defrosted it. ‘I’ll have to be careful, Law may have healed me but if I extensively use my quirk, I’ll just be back in the same situation. If he can actually somehow fix my quirk, if...if.’ I sighed as I finished defrosting and drying the outfit, I handed it back to Eraser as he quickly hid and changed, 

“Finally, that outfit didn’t smell great.” He said as I laughed in amusement, 

“Yeah, that outfit didn’t suit you very well.” I agreed with his opinion of the yellow suit. We were half-way to where Luffy and the others were when we suddenly noticed Luffy chasing after some giant abominable snowman, I glanced over at Eraser “Any ideas?” I questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance. “Guess we might as well see what’s going on.” I smiled as we made our way towards the chaos, with how much unwanted attention Luffy draws. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten himself killed yet, guess that just says something about how strong he is. Seriously, I’m used to chaos, but this is too much even for me. I huffed out a sigh as we finally reached the top of the mountain, I noticed Luffy, Law, and Nami-Franky all looking at us. 

“Ah, hey again. Didn’t think we’d meet so soon, guess chaos draws pirates.” I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck, Luffy and Nami looked at me and Eraser in confusion. 

“Who are you?” Luffy questioned as I blinked a few times before chuckling 

“Ah, yeah. I guess I look a bit different without all the grafts and burns.” I said as Nami’s eyes widened 

“You-! Dabi?!?” she said in shock as I nodded, Luffy’s eyes widened as he looked at me 

“Dabi?!? What happened to your burns?!?” he questioned as I pointed at Law. 

“Had a run-in with him and he fixed me up with his devil fruit ability, I definitely feel better.” I smiled as Luffy chuckled before turning to the warlord.

“I guess I have another thing to thank you for.” he smiled toothily at the man.

Law rubbed the back of his neck and sighed “You don’t have to thank me, I just did it on a whim.” he replied but Luffy continued to smile widely at him. Law turned around as he looked out at the facility below, he returned to whatever previous business he had with Luffy as I whispered back and forth with Aizawa.

I heard Law say something about an alliance and taking down a yonko, it definitely drew my attention. ‘Seems like Law has something planned, I’m guessing that’s the reason he’s on this island.’ Luffy, of course, was completely ready to agree. Saying it was fine as long as it wasn’t Shanks, since he was already planning to take down all four yonko. Law looked at him like he was crazy as he told Luffy he was underestimating the Yonko’s, though it didn’t seem to be heard since Luffy was still grinning stupidly. 

I chuckled as I walked over to Luffy and placed my arm on his shoulder and leaned against him, “Long as you don’t get yourself killed in the process, but knowing you I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’m not letting you go off into danger alone after all.” I smiled as Luffy looked up at me smiling, I removed my arm as I walked over to Law and whispered “I’ll just go ahead and warn you now, take anything chaotic and time it by twenty and that’s the number of headaches you’ll have during this alliance.” I backed away and smiled at him as I gave him two thumbs ups “Good luck!” I took a mental image of the distraught look on his face as we made our way back to the others. 

Eraser hit me “Don’t stress the guy out.” he said as I chuckled 

“Oh c’mon, I was just warning him. Things get quite crazy when Luffy’s involved, the kid’s a beacon for chaos.” I replied as he sighed and slightly nodded in agreement. We entered the building as I stopped and looked at the kids who were chained up “What happened? They have a tantrum or something?” I questioned the others looked at me and Law in confusion 

“Why’s Law with you guys? And who’s that?” Usopp questioned as he looked at me. I sighed

“How many times will I have to go over this with everyone? I get that I don’t have my burns or grafts, but I don’t look  _ that _ different.” I rubbed the back of my neck as his eyes widened 

“Dabi?!?” he shouted as Chopper-Sanji’s eyes widened, 

“Wha-?!? Dabi?!?” They both examined me in shock

“Oh my,” Robin commented with a hand over her mouth

“Yes yes, you can thank Law for fixing me up.” I sighed as I moved myself from the commotion, the others talked as I slightly tuned in the important information. “What?!? We’re gonna form an alliance with the Heart Pirates?!” The two shouted in surprise, 

“You just went out to reclaim Nami! So how did you come back with such an eccentric idea?!” Usopp grabbed onto Luffy as he shook him

“Listen…” Luffy started

“If we ally ourselves with this creep who gives me the chills, I won’t be able to sleep in peace at night!” He complained as I sighed ‘These guys, they should know by now that once Luffy’s mind is made up, there isn’t anything that’s going to change it.’

“See, Luffy? Everybody’s against it. Let’s not do it. It’s too risky. We wanna travel at our own pace.” Nami tried

“She’s right, Luffy! Besides, it’s too early to even think about the Four Emperors! We can’t fight them yet!” Chopper inquired

I removed Luffy from Usopp’s grip as I lifted him onto my shoulders, “You guys do realize Luffy’s already made up his mind, you’re not going to be able to convince him otherwise. Your best options are either trying to convince Law to not agree, or just give up and go with it. No doubt you’ll be outvoted in the end.” I sighed as Robin chuckled 

“Luffy, I’m gonna go along with your decision. But alliances between pirates are often marked by betrayal. Maybe it’s dangerous for you since you are so trusting.” she said

Luffy looked over at Law “Huh? Are you gonna betray me?” He questioned Law

“No.” He replied as Luffy smiled confidently at Robin.

I chuckled softly as Usopp interjected, “Hey, have at least a little doubt!”

Luffy crossed his arms on top of my head “Anyhow, a pirate alliance sounds fun, doesn’t it? I think Tra-guy is a good man but...even if he isn’t, don’t worry! Because I have you guy’s who spent the last two years training!” He laughed 

“What?!” They all shouted 

“Luffy, you’re…” Usopp started

They all started looking away in embarrassment as they accepted the trust their captain put in them, ‘These guys…” I sighed as Eraser and Law stood beside me with the same bothered expressions. “I’m counting on you guys!” Luffy laughed once again as the two beside me wallowed in despair, I chuckled ‘Some flattering words from their captain and they’re agreeing to anything.’ I shook my head as Law started by switching the others back, unfortunately, Nami was stuck in Sanji’s body since he wasn’t there with hers. 

They started talking about the kids, explaining how they are drugged and supposedly being used for some government experiment that’s been going on for years. Nami explained how she wanted to help the kids and Law questioned if she would be willing to stay here alone, to which Luffy interrupted.

“I'm not gonna leave my friend behind. If that’s what Nami and Chopper want, I want it too.” He said seriously before smiling “And Sanji wants to stick the samurai’s body back together. You got to help us if you wanna team up with us!” He said as Law looked at him in confused shock, Usopp sighed

“I thought so. You have no idea. You think an alliance is a cooperative relationship just for some common goal, don’t you?” He said to Law

“Of course, I do,” Law replied and I almost wanted to laugh, this was going to be an amusing adventure.

“Listen. Luffy’s idea of an alliance is a little different from yours.” He continued 

“It’s like being friends, isn’t it?” Luffy chimed in

“If you’re thinking of taking control, it won’t be that easy, either.” Usopp warned

“That’s what they say,” Luffy said as he picked his nose, 

“Once he feels sure about something, he won’t back down. It’s a pain in the butt! His selfishness is as formidable as the Four Emperors.” He continued

“That must be hard,” Luffy remarked as he tossed his booger onto Chopper.

“But what your friends want has nothing to do with us at all…” Law said as Chopper yelled at Luffy for flicking his booger onto him. Law seemed to be suffering internally as he watched the painful events play out in front of him, he seemed to greatly regret everything leading up to this moment as he sighed and gave up. 

He turned around and waved his hand “Okay, I understand. There is not much time. You guys have to take care of the samurai. I’ll look into the drug that the kids were taking. Who is your ship’s doctor? He’s got to come with me and help me research it behind Caesar's back.”

Then proceeded the embarrassing events of Chopper being tied onto Laws hat, everyone was dying laughing as Law died internally. “Yeah ugh...I don’t think that’ll work for stealth.” I chuckled. After finally situating everything, Law explained part of his plan and details about Caesar. I didn’t pay much attention since there wasn’t anything too important, he took off and chaos started to brew once again. I sighed ‘At this rate, I’ll either die from a heart attack and lack of sleep or from burning up from my quirk. The question is, which one is faster.’ 


	14. Hello and Welcome to Your Wildest Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Some new perspectives for a special chapter! Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, ain't that splendid? Anyway, today's chapter is a shorter and sweetly special one. So sit back and enjoy! I hope you like plot because there's plenty right here! As always, have a wonderful Day/Morning/Night! C;

The door opened as Toga walked in, Shigaraki sat at the bar muttering to himself as he scratched at his neck. He slightly turned his head to look at her 

“Anything?” he asked as she shook her head 

“You think they got captured?” she sat down and twirled the knife in her hand, 

“No, it would be in the news if they were. No doubt they would’ve taken as many people as possible with them.” He huffed out a sigh “It doesn’t make sense, Their phones go straight to voicemail, they won’t answer our messages, and they basically fell off the face of the earth.” He said in annoyance.

“Maybe they left Japan?” Toga considered the idea

“No, Dabi’s too obsessed with taking down Endeavor. He wouldn’t just up and leave beforehand. Kurogiri also wouldn’t leave, and Twice likes the league too much to just up and leave.” Shigaraki shook his head “Everything about this doesn’t seem right, Dabi and the others suddenly disappearing, the strange occurrence of missing persons. They have to be connected.” he took a breath as he removed his fingers from his neck and tapped his index finger on the table as he stared off somewhere in deep concentration.

“You think that whatever, or whoever, is taking people. Took them as well?” Toga questioned as Shigaraki shook his head

“I don’t just think, I  _ know _ . It’s the only thing that makes the most sense.” he said before standing up “The best way to figure this out is to find what’s taking people, so that’s where we’ll start.” he opened the door as Toga grinned and followed 

“Oh I hope we see Midoriya and Ochaco.” she licked the edge of her blade as they made their way out onto the street.

They checked out all the places where people had supposedly disappeared before mindlessly wandering the streets in search of clues, “No luck, Midoriya and Ochaco weren’t at any of the places.” Toga sighed as she played with the vial of blood she had gotten from some cute stranger on the street a few blocks ago. Shigaraki clicked his tongue 

“No clues on what’s been taking people either,” he said in annoyance as they made their way back to the bar, they didn’t get far before they were interrupted by some familiar heroes. Toga’s eyes glimmered as she smirked at the two who she’d been waiting for, 

“Where’s Aizawa? What did you guys do with him?” Midoriya said in a serious tone as the two villains looked between each other before returning their gazes to the heroes. 

“So it seems Eraser is missing as well, any other heroes come up missing?” Shigaraki questioned as the heroes looked at them with confused expressions

“As well? Who else has gone missing?” Shoto asked as he helped Kirishima hold Bakugo back. Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at them 

“Three of ours have been missing, along with random civilians. Haven’t you watched the news?” he vaguely explained as to not give too much information, 

“Y-Yes we have, we just assumed the league was taking people...So you guys didn’t take Aizawa?” Midoriya questioned as Shigaraki shook his head

“While I’m glad you immediately assumed we took your teacher along with all those random civilians, we don’t have a reason to. Besides, our hands are already full with trying to find the missing league members.” He sighed as the heroes looked between themselves, contemplating what to do next. 

Shigaraki motioned for Toga to follow, making a plan to escape before the heroes decided to try and capture them. Just as they were about to move, some sort of portal appeared near the alleyway beside them. Everyone looked at it in interest 

“Is that Kurogiri?” Toga questioned as Shigaraki shook his head

“No, it’s something else. And I have a feeling it’s tied to the reason people have been going missing…” he said before glancing at the heroes then the portal. “Toga, now,” he said as they both ran towards it, Midoriya was the first to realize what was happening and he quickly sprung into action. Chasing after the villains Shoto and Bakugo quickly followed as they all jumped through the portal, they fell through the air as the portal closed after Bakugo. They plummeted towards the ground, the three heroes grabbed onto each other in a chain-link grip. When a giant bird suddenly grabbed Bakugo in its mouth. 

Successfully carrying the heroes away to the vast ocean, the two villains spun around in the air before landing on the giant flowers that covered the island. They both sat up and sneezed, the pollen covered their bodies and overloaded their nostrils. “Better than dying, I guess…” Shigaraki groaned as they slowly planned their way down from the tall colourful plant, once they successfully made it to the ground. They scanned the area they landed in and tried to wrap their minds around the current situation, “Giant flowers, large ocean, giant bird...Where the hell did we get teleported?” Shigaraki questioned as he looked up at the large petals blocking the entrance of the bright sunlight. 

‘Just what exactly did we get ourselves into?’ He thought as they tried to figure out this new unknown world, little did they know, this adventure was about to get a whole lot crazier…

Bakugo shouted angrily at the giant bird as he thrashed in its mouth, seemingly trying to explode it. I fixed my grip on Midoriya’s hand as I froze one of the bird's wings, It slowly plummeted as we arrived on an island. After the rough landing, I situated myself and examined where we had landed. I reached out my hand to Bakugo who grumbled and slapped it away before getting up himself, I then helped Midoriya up before defrosting the bird’s wing and letting him off. It squawked loudly before flying off, 

“Where are we?” Midoriya questioned as he looked around. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t look like Japan anymore. Do you think this is where Aizawa ended up?” I voiced as he hummed

“Maybe, but that also means all those missing civilians and the three league members are also here.” He said as I nodded. 

As we continued to look around, Bakugo took off towards the nearby town without a word “K-Kachan! Wait up!” Midoriya called as we followed. I’m assuming it’s because of our hero outfits, but we kept getting strange looks. My only guess from what the houses looked like and the clothes people were wearing, this was definitely not Japan. Maybe some faraway island on the pacific coast? Bakugo must have noticed something because he stopped and turned towards a wall, Midoriya turned to look as well. I glanced at the poster when I noticed the face looked familiar, 

“D-Dabi?!? He has a bounty?!?” Midoriya said in shock.

“Guess we found one of the missing villains.” Bakugo crossed his arms

“Blue flame? Wanted?” I questioned as I grabbed the wanted poster and took a closer look, there seemed to be a kid jumping behind him. 

“Well, we found his bounty. Not him. I wonder if there are any clues as to where he is, we might find the other league members as well. Perhaps even Aizawa.” Midoriya voiced as I nodded, my eyes still fixated on the poster's image. 

“We’ll need to determine where we are first…” I said as he agreed, Bakugo already seemingly taking off in another direction, most likely annoyed for not being able to explode Shigaraki… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems the rest of the league and the three heroes have entered the fray! I wonder what’ll happen next, no doubt lots of adventure! What will happen as the villains and heroes rush to find their friends? What friendships will be had and what chaos will arise? You’ll just have to wait to find out! Until next time! C;


	15. Past Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I had a fun time writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! As always, let me know if you have any questions or just simply voice your thoughts on the story! Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Nigh! C:

~Dabi’s Pov~

After Law and Chopper left, Nami started saying how she wouldn’t forgive the master for drugging the kids and whatever. To which Luffy preceded by saying “Okay! Then let’s just go kidnap the Master!” I almost physically face palmed myself as I sighed at the inevitable events that were about to play out. Franky then added that they didn’t want to be late, and right on queue came Luffy’s smirk and my imminent demise. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed as we shot straight towards the ground at high speeds, I gagged at the sick feeling swirling around in my stomach, ‘Forget what I said before, I’m going to end up dying from a high speed collision!’ Robin flew off as we crashed through the marine ship, I laid on the ground as I waited for the world and my stomach to stop spinning. “Guh, a-anyone got any advil?” I groveled as Eraser lifted me onto his back, “Motion sickness huh?” He said as I wallowed in his shoulder I heard Luffy calling for the Master, Proceeding to tell him his plan to kick his butt and kidnap him.

“That idiot.” I chuckled “Law’s probably wallowing in despair right now, questioning if he really wants to have an alliance with this crazy kid and his crew.” I smiled at the mental image as Eraser shook his head at my amusement, “Kids will be kids.” He sighed as I nodded and yawned “A nap right now would be great.” I said as a slight smirk formed on my lips, Eraser rolled his eyes “I could throw you off right now if you want.” he said as I nodded “You can, doesn’t mean you will…” I nodded off as my stomach finally settled. 

~Eraser’s Pov~ 

I clicked my tongue as I glanced at Dabi who seemingly fell asleep on my back, I was tempted to just toss him off. But I figured he could at least owe me this once, I still don’t trust him though...I sighed as I watched the events play out before me.

The soldiers started attacking after Luffy’s exclamation of their plans, why Law ever thought he could trust this kid to listen and follow along is beyond me. Franky threw a punch, knocking down all of the running soldiers. The two marine captains had a brief conversation before their underlings ran towards us with their weapons raised, Robin used her devil fruit abilities to take a lot of them down. 

The two continued the one-sided battle as Luffy looked around questioning where “the Master” was, Robin voiced that he was most likely not out here. To which Luffy asked “Then where is he?” Franky replied saying he was probably in the lab, Luffy nodded in agreement and seemingly decided that the big door in front was the entrance. We were about to continue towards the building when Smoker suddenly ran towards us.

Luffy dodged his swing, but something seemed off...He wasn’t using his normal weapon and his overall posture and normal composure was different, in fact. He didn’t seem to have any composure over his actions or words, not to mention his voice sounded...Higher pitched. ‘Perhaps?’ I thought as Luffy greeted him Smoker swung the sword in his direction but the kid dodged once again.

Smoker questioned why he was on the island but Luffy only seemed happy to see Smoker wasn’t dead, continuing with a pride jabbing comment about him being beaten up last time we saw them. Smoker told him not to mess around and then proceeded to look constipated, ‘I see…’ I looked over towards the second in command, noticing her drastic change in posture and appearance. ‘Yeah, definitely.’ 

Luffy had taken Smoker down and started to question the sudden drop in strength from the last time they met, “Hey Luffy! I think Law switched their bodies!” I shouted towards him. He looked back at me in confusion before looking at Smoker then the second in command, who was currently running towards him. 

Luffy dodged his attacks for a bit before finally realizing what I said, “What?!” he said in shock as he dodged another attack. Robin voiced her agreement with what I said as Luffy finally understood, Luffy looked between the two as he figuratively stabbed her in the gut with his demoting words. After, seemingly falling to the ground laughing at the scene. 

I sighed ‘I’m just glad it’s not me in that situation again.’ I grimaced at the thought as the fighting continued, Franky noted that it would take too long to take down all of these guys, and decided to just blow down the front door and charge in. He basically melted the door as he informed us, we were about to go when everyone started looking up towards something. 

Something came flying from the sky and landed on the marine ship, it slowly moved and covered the sail. Everyone was confused as to what the seemingly living blob was, the real Smoker questioned one of the men. But even he didn’t seem to know what it was, we watched as the blob grew before being set on fire. 

We heard cheers from the ship when it suddenly exploded in flames, everyone stared in shock, apart from Dabi who was surprisingly still asleep. Even after all the commotion happening, ‘This guy, does he really trust me this much?’ I clicked my tongue and sighed. 

Another blob suddenly fell out of the sky, just as the soldiers started to relax from thinking it was gone. Everyone looked up, noticing a large number of the same blobs raining down from the sky, panic was quickly spreading as the marines prepared to retreat.

When sudden laughter erupted from some place, everyone looked towards the fallen ship Law had turned into modern art. A person covered in some sort of smoke or...gas, that stood on top of the crow of the ship. “Good boy! I’m sorry that I locked you up for three years!”! The man seemingly said to the blob, he removed his hands from blocking his face as he struck a pose.

The soldiers called him master as they questioned why he was out here, to which “the Master” laughed. Smoker spoke, revealing the identity of the strange man as “Caesar Clown.” Luffy shouted at the man, questioning if he was actually the master. The man chuckled, “Yes, indeed! Everyone from the Straw Hat Pirates and the Navy G-5! Behold! The greatest scientist in the world! Master Caesar Clown!” He laughed after his egotistical speech,

“Just wait a few moments. Since he’s weak to water, he’s flinging pieces of himself over little by little...In order to cross the lake! From the burning lands...to the ice lands! When all of his pieces reach this side, you will all experience it! The chemical weapon explosion that happened four years ago on Punk Hazard! A world of death in which no one can survive! And you will learn! Just how powerful my weapon is, that it can destroy an island! And the greatness of the world’s best scientist who created the weapon! It’s master Caesar Clown!” 

After his long egotistical paragraph speech, he laughed again. Closing his eyes as Dabi and Luffy seemingly decided to attack, or well. Dabi hopped off of my back, grabbed onto Luffy as he flung himself up to Caesar. Luffy wrapped his arms around the man and Dabi grabbed onto his face, setting his hand ablaze. “Ack!” 

Caesar exclaimed in surprise as he lost balance and fell off the ship, “I got you!” Luffy said as they plummeted, Caesar quickly took action and enveloped the two in his “gas robe.” They stopped plummeting as Franky shouted for them to hold their breaths. 

“Fool! It’s no use doing that!” He spoke to Luffy who was continuously spinning his head around in order to expel the gas. “Once you get wrapped up in the Gas Robe, you can’t get away from it no matter what you do!” He said

‘Damn, Dabi’s in trouble. His flames won’t work without oxygen.’ I watched with sweat on my temple.

~Dabi’s Pov~

I was quickly losing the oxygen in my lungs as I struggled against the gas. ‘Damnit, stupid...Devil Fruit...powers…Not here...Not yet...I still...I still have...a promise…!’ I raised my fist as I slugged Caesar in the face, he was seemingly surprised and slowly lost control of the gas around us. 

I quickly punched him again, this time adding my fire as well. Or- at least the small sparks from the slowly returning oxygen. I punched him again as my vision slightly blurred, once I hoped it was enough. 

I took a deep inhale of breath and gasped as if I was a fish out of water, ‘Oh thank god, I almost passed out.’ I sighed in relief as my attention returned to Caesar. “You-!” I punched him again and again, adding more and more fire to the blows. 

I must’ve gotten too caught up in punching the annoying bastard that I didn’t realize everyone's shocked expressions or the fact that my fist was covered in that black steel and raging blue flames. 

I froze in shock as I stared dumbfoundingly at it, the power quickly dissipated soon after though, “”What the hell?”” Me, Smoker, Eraser, and Caesar all said at the same time. “What did you do? What was that Haki?!” Caesar questioned, almost demanded as if he needed to know the answer. I gripped and released my fist,

“I have no clue...was that…”Haki” or whatever?” My brows furrowed ‘so I can get powers from this universe? Does that mean eating a devil fruit will give me another power?’ My thoughts were getting ahead of me and I had forgotten about the fight.

Unfortunately giving Caesar the upper hand again, the gas robe surrounded me again “Well no matter, I’ll just have to study you and find the answer that way.” He smirked and laughed as I grabbed at my throat, as if to release the non-existent hands gripping it. My vision blurred as I passed out…

…

…

…

“Touya...Touya, wake up.” 

I heard Natsuo’s voice as he shook me awake, I blinked a few times as I looked up at the smiling doofus. “What?” I questioned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, he pouted. 

“You promised we’d go to the arcade while dad is gone at his meeting!” He said as I glanced at Shouto and Fuyumi who stood near the door with hopeful looks. I sighed and chuckled before climbing out of bed. “Alright, a promise is a promise.” 

I smiled at their happy and excited expressions...The scene vanished as I appeared behind a tree in a cemetery, a painfully familiar scene playing out in front of the familiar grave. “You promised! You promised we’d stay together! You promised...you jerk…” Natsuo shouted at the grave as tears flowed like a river from his eyes.

“You said we’d go to the arcade again...we’re supposed to go...I still…need to beat you…” he sobbed as Fuyumi and Shouto hugged him and cried together. I still felt all the pain, the sadness, regret, _hate_. I was still surprised _he_ even showed up to my funeral. 

I looked at the very man who “killed” me, every time...seeing him on tv, made into plushies and dolls...titled a “hero”, what was the meaning of a hero? Were heroes, people who simply used others for their own selfish goals?

This thought constantly festered, if people like him are allowed to be heroes, why do we have them in the first place? We should just _get rid of them_ …

I was so... _angry_...at the man whom I was supposed to call “father”, and at the supposed “heroes” that were supposed to save people. And at society itself for allowing those so-called “heroes” to hold power and earn praise.

I was in an empty abyss...overflowing with emotions yet empty at the same time. I saw flashes of images of me looking up at my father while I pulled at my hair in frustration and pain, I had asked him why I wasn’t good enough.

Why he tossed me away and started with another, why, why, why

“Why!!” I shouted into the void as tears flowed from my eyes, I gripped my hair as I stared at the ground “I did...I did...So why?” Pain leaked into my voice as I drowned in the empty hurt. 

“Dabi...Dabi...Dabi!!” My eyes shot open as I stared up at the barred roof above me. I felt my tears stain my face as I slowly breathed, I slightly turned my head as I noticed the concerned expressions of the others who were chained up.

“Damn, I don’t suppose I shouted...did I…” I asked as Eraser slightly nodded, I sighed and relaxed a bit “we all have our own nightmares once in a while...Don’t look so surprised.” I said as Eraser continued to stare at me.

“You said “Shoto”...” He said as I slightly flinched at his words, ‘of course, go me and my self-loathing nightmares.’ I sighed and closed my eyes “Nightmares can be quite strange, huh?” I said with a slight smirk, but I already knew I was screwed. 

He’s bound to ask me once we aren’t in danger anymore, “Now that you two are done, that was quite a pitiful display. I feel kind of bad for you.” Caesar said as I glared at him “Yeah, yeah. I don’t need your sympathy, you damn psycho.” I said as his temple slightly twitched in anger.

“Ah, is that so...Then I’m kind of disappointed I won’t get to see you suffer more.” He said with venom on his tongue. I smiled “Quite the shame, I’ll have to wait to see you on your knees begging. Oh well, at least I’ll have more time to think up more exciting tortures for you.” I said

He covered me with his “gas robe” again, ‘This bastard, he’s asking for his face to be extra crispy.’ He soon released me as I gasped for air, he smirked before wandering off somewhere. I glanced around the room with a sigh ‘Trouble follows me everywhere it seems…’


	16. Just a Pinch of Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho~  
> C;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! If you have any questions please feel free to leave them in the comments and I will do my best to reply as soon as I can! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So, did I miss anything exciting?” I questioned as I looked at Eraser, Luffy, and Law. 

“Not really, just some dramatic reveals of secret powers.” Eraser replied as I hummed 

“Fair enough, at least I didn’t have to sit through the boring explanation of things,” I said in relief, everyone besides Robin, Luffy, and Franky were looking at us like we were crazy. ‘Perhaps normal conversations aren’t quite, well..."normal" in a situation like this.’ Caesar coughed, drawing everyone’s attention. He leaned down with a smirk 

“Look at yourself! Law!” He laughed “I bet you were quite helpless against Vergo! Hmm? The deal I had with you worked in my favor!” He said before going on to explain the events in which “gave Caesar the upper hand” basically all boring. Sure it’s a setback for Law, but it doesn’t affect the rest of us. Besides, Law isn’t that stupid. He must have something hidden up his sleeve, at least I would. Though I wouldn’t give my heart to someone in the first place even if I could, ‘specially a mad scientist.

After a few more words, the guy who I assumed was “Vergo” walked up next to Caesar with a heart in hand, presumably Law’s. He squeezed it and I watched in amusement as Law shouted and tossed around in pain, Caesar continued his annoying ranting as I enjoyed the show. ‘Man, now I can’t help but wish Endeavor was in his place. Now that’d be thrilling.’ I must’ve had a strange look on my face because the others were looking at me with strange expressions, I shrugged “What? Can’t a man enjoy someone else’s pain? Too bad it’s not someone else.” I sighed as Law glared at me “No offense, you’re doing great.” I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

Caesar laughed in amusement “You’re quite amusing aren’t you, why are you with these people anyway? You don’t seem to be friends, and you’re more suited for our work than theirs.” He said as he crouched down to look at me, I sighed and shrugged. 

“You know, I’m really just being dragged along. Lost home and don’t know a way back, so I’ve just been following along. Though, I’m sorry. But I don’t think I’ll fit in whatever job you have for me, truly I’m already stuck in another gig and I can’t quit ‘till I finish my goal. So thanks, but no thanks.” I said, I would’ve just said “I don’t care to work for another madman, especially one who is a scientist. So will you kindly sit there and turn to ash for me?” but I’d much rather still have oxygen to inhale.

“Such a shame, I’d let you go since you don’t know anything. But I can’t exactly trust you all too much, besides. At least you won’t waste time on a long journey to find your home.” He smiled as I grittingly smiled back ‘You gassy bastard- If I wasn’t worried I’d burn myself again, I’d have already burned out of these chains and punched you.’ He moved on and continued to talk with Law.

I really enjoyed Law’s line of “You’ve been saved by your diligent secretary, huh? I should’ve been more careful about Monet. Seeing as how the “Master” was so dumb, I didn’t care much.” Oh boy, I couldn’t help but snicker as I took a mental image of Caesar’s face. It was decent amusement for my boredom from all of Caesar’s long speeches. Luffy was surprised at the fact that Law was still alive after not having a heart in his chest, while Smoker berated him for being so stupid as to let Caesar take advantage of his power like that.

He then asked where his heart was, to which Caesar eagerly replied by pulling it out from somewhere. He teased him but was stopped by his secretary, who informed him of a video of some sorts being ready. To which he told Smoker how lucky he was before turning off the lights and telling his secretary to turn the video on, the screen showed a giant...candy? Whatever it was, it didn’t look good.

He went on another boring rant, explaining what the “candy” was and whatever else, then the giant red blob thing ate the candy. And what I could only assume was chaos was about to begin, ‘Great, why can’t there simply be one madman in one universe. Ours has plenty already, throwing a third on top of it, that and this different universe. I feel exhausted enough having to deal with Shigaraki, I’m taking a looooong nap once we get back to the ship. And never again, if I see another madman I’m turning the other way. No questions, no answers, I’m just gone.’

I groaned out a sigh as I shared an exasperated look with Eraser, we watched a bit more as the slime slowly melted and turned into some kind of gas. Simply put, nothing good, nothing good at all. The soldiers ran as some got turned to what looked like plaster or clay, basically, they became statues. The video feed then turned to Zoro and the others who were running for their lives, it was amusing, to say the least.

It would have been nicer if Eraser was with them, but oh well. Things can’t always happen the way you want, I sighed. Franky and Robin said some things before Luffy spoke, getting up to try and warn his crew. Though he soon collapsed onto my stomach and grumbled about sea prism stone or something, I guessed it had something to do with the ocean or water in general since devil fruit eaters are weak to it. 

Caesar laughed and spoke egotistically as if he already won something, I have no idea what he thinks he won. Since the battle hasn’t even started, but whatever. Who doesn’t like a plot twist? 

(The villains, that’s who.)

Because it’s always the heroes ending up on top, ain’t it. Though in this situation I can’t complain much, since we all aren’t exactly heroes. Besides Eraser, it's more like “better villains” (and hero) winning against “worse villains”. I don’t think there is such a thing as “better” villains, and even if there was. I definitely don’t belong in it.

Caesar finished by saying none of us will survive, there was some shaking as the metal panel wall behind us slowly lifted. To which the cage lifted and we all went flying to the back of the cage, I groaned as I crashed into Eraser and Luffy. “Fantastic, ‘sactly what I wanted,” I said sarcastically as Caesar kept talking on and on about proving the power of his little weapon. 

Once the cage finally stopped in the air, I wormed my way onto my knees before standing up with a sigh and slight stretch. “How annoying, not only are we all the way in the air. We’re stuck in a cage, I hate this.” I groaned before sitting down, the shouting of the G-5 soldiers could be heard below as Franky noted how well-built the lab was. Robin agreed, of course, noting the fact that one could easily carry big equipment with this cage. 

I awkwardly chuckled “Is that really what you guys should be thinking about? To be fair, I’m surprised Robin didn’t say anything about books or something. Though all I can think of is eating and relaxing, I haven’t tried sun-bathing in ages, not to mention showering without those burns. Oh- a hotsprings would feel amazing!~” I daydreamed as the second in command questioned “H-How can you three be so relaxed?!” I shrugged “No point in worrying if we know we’re going to be fine.” I said as Luffy spoke.

“Hmmm...Okay, what should we do?” He questioned in thought.

“It was unexpected to see Vergo here but Straw Hat-ya...We can’t miss a beat here. The plan is still on. Don’t mess it up this time. Let’s fight back.” Law said as Luffy smiled widely

“Okay!” He said with full resolve and trust. I sighed ‘He’s going to mess this up again...Well, at least not totally...Hopefully...Yeah, I’m going with him.’ I chuckled and relaxed ‘Might as well rest a bit more while I can, nightmares begone.’ I laid down and closed my eyes as I waited and listened.

“Fight back?” Luffy questioned

“Yeah, it’s no use wasting our time here. Let’s get this over with.” Law replied as I hummed, “Can anybody here burn things? He continued “If nobody can, that’s fine, too.” He finished

“Dabi has fire! And Franky can also set fires. He can even shoot a laser beam! Oh yeah! Why don’t you burn this chain with the beam?” Luffy questioned his Cyborg companion.

“I need to use both hands to shoot the Radical Beam. The only thing I can shoot is…” He proceeded to fart, “...Coup de Boo from my ass!” He laughed.

“Whatever. Can either of you set fire to the Navy ship down there on the right?” Law questioned as I shrugged.

“Hands are tied, so Cyborg’s got this one, besides. I don’t think my flames would reach it anyways.” I replied as Franky nodded

“That’s as easy as pie, young man! You can count on me!” He said while standing up and preparing his attack. My eyes widened as I quickly ducked out of the way as the fireball soared towards the wreckage of the ship, the pile quickly went ablaze as the G-5 soldiers below ran and shouted in panic. The smoke drifted up to the cage and everyone was quickly getting smoked out. Well, mostly everyone. Smoker had no problem since he was already made of smoke and constantly puffed three cigars at a time, even the Cyborg was coughing.

Truthfully, I’m surprised his lungs aren’t made out of metal at this point. “Hey, Trafalgar! It’s getting so smoky here!” Franky complained

“You’re the one who did it.” Law replied as both me and Luffy chuckled in between coughs.

"You made me do it!!” He rebutted 

“What are you doing?” Luffy laughed

“Idiot, you just chose to blindly listen.” I sighed

“Well then…” Law said as he dropped his chains. Everyone looked in shock as Luffy and Franky simultaneously shouted “”What?!””

“...Now that we are not being picked up on by Caesar’s Video Transponder Snail. They’re not gonna find out for a while.” Law continued.

“You’re unbelievable! How did you free yourself from the Sea Prism stone chains?” Luffy questioned in amazement

“Well, mine was just an ordinary chain from the beginning.” Law said as Luffy made a surprised sound of “What?” “So I untied myself easily with my power.” He finished before raising his hand and muttering something.

His katana appeared in his hand the next moment as he continued speaking, “Do you know how many months I’ve been here? Just in case of an emergency, I put a number of regular chains everywhere in the laboratory, so I could avoid Sea prism stone. Even if I got caught by accident.” he said as he unsheathed his blade and freed the others from their chains.

He stared at me for a few moments before removing mine as well. Luffy shouted as he stood up and cheered "I’m free!” before hopping around. Law told him off before turning to the marines as Luffy continued to celebrate the enjoyed freedom of chainlessness.

I watched Law threaten the marines with an approving smirk and nod, Smoker told him to just do it already. Law seemingly switched them back into their own bodies causing slight surprise and confusion. I hummed in slight disappointment, though it was nice to see the voice match the body.

The Vice-Captain quickly agreed to whatever conditions Law had, though Smoker wasn’t as smart. He shouted at her, basically questioning her pride. She shouted back and surprisingly he almost looked convinced, Law noted that the girl was smarter than Smoker. Before reminding him that he has no obligation to save him, only that if letting him go back to the marine base safely makes Vergo lose his footing. Then it works well for him, but he didn’t stop before adding the kicker of the deal.

Basically, Smoker and his Vice had to forget about everything they heard about Law and this Joker person.

‘Private love life of sorts? I think I missed the last chapter of this romance novel.’ I thought as Law finally released them after making a deal. “I can’t see anything!” Luffy complained as he grabbed onto the cage bars “What’s going on out there?” He questioned before stretching the bars to create an exit, He stretched out “Yeah, I finally got out!” He cheered before preparing to jump. Law started questioning his actions but he was already gone.

“Hey, wait!” Law called as Luffy chuckled while plummeted “How dare he do whatever he pleases!” he cursed as I sighed and shook my head before placing a hand on his shoulder, “I get that it takes a few times, but try to remember who you made an alliance with...Because right now we clearly have different mental images of that kid, and yours are quite sadly optimistic…” I said as Franky replied.

“It’s not like the cage is made of sea prism stone.” He chuckled as Robin voiced her thoughts,

“Our captain does that sort of thing as soon as your back is turned.” She chuckled in amusement

“That fool!” Law clicked his tongue as he watched Luffy almost fall off of the railing he landed on, “Hey, Tra-guy! How should I get in?!” he shouted as Law became increasingly annoyed. Franky asked to take off and look after the sunny, to which Law could care less at this point. The cyborg took off in a wave of gas as Luffy waved at us, “Hey! What are you two waiting for, Dabi, Tra-guy?!” he shouted as Law huffed out an annoyed sigh as we made our way down.

Eraser had been strangely quiet the entire time, seemingly staring at me. It felt decently awkward but I was too worried about what he’d bring up if I asked, since he was more than likely thinking about what happened and why I’d shout Shoto’s name in my sleep.

“Hey Dabi, how old are you?” Robin suddenly questioned as I looked at her with a confused expression.

“Huh? 24, why?” I questioned as she hummed,

“Is graying hair in your 20’s normal for you guys?” She questioned as I stopped and stared at her in confusion for a few moments before my eyes slowly widened.

‘Shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Author here to say that I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it, I can't wait to start writing on the next chapter and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. And as always, have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night! 
> 
> C:


	17. Set In Motions Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Dabi got planned? Seems the other heroes and villains have started to move - at least, somewhat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Author here, been working on this for a bit. I've also posted a preview of another (OG) story I've been working on, so if you wouldn't mind spending a few moments to check it out and give me some feedback on it, It would be greatly appreciated. (Name: Outer World Existence) Anyway, I won't keep you any longer, so please enjoy this new chapter C;

The group looked at me in confusion as I reached up and touched my hair, ‘I nearly forgot, I don’t suppose they have hair dye in this universe, do they? Still, I’m surprised it lasted this long. That stuff sure is worth the money.’’ I sifted my hand through my hair “Ah, it does that occasionally.” I diverted my eyes away from Eraser as the others shared unconvinced looks, thankfully the conversation diverted and we made our way back into the laboratory.

Law pulled the lever to open the door as the G-5 soldiers rushed into the laboratory, everyone began thinking out loud as they planned their next moves. Once everyone was inside, Law pushed the lever down. The door closed when a wave of red and blue fire cut through the metal, Brownbeard broke through the cut in the door. The others sat on his back as Luffy smiled

“It’s Zoro and the others!” he called out 

“That’s a bizarre entrance!” Robin voiced

“Hey! Everybody’s here, huh?” Luffy waved as the others called back in acknowledgment, “We’re all back together! Alright! Let’s let loose!” Luffy announced as I sighed and chuckled, the soldiers started freaking out as they rushed to patch the wall. 

Surprisingly, the patch job held up, the skeleton’s “soul” left his body as he looked outside. ‘Just when I was getting used to him.’ I sighed as Usopp questioned how it was. To which Brook described it as “A land of dead.” ‘Well, at least he’d fit the scenery.’ I shrugged at the thought, The G-5 soldiers kept complaining when they finally decided to raise their guns to them.

“Oh, it’s starting down there!” Luffy chuckled as I sighed

“You two, don’t stand in my way - or his people’s, understood?” Law told Smoker and the lady.

“Yeah.” Smoker grumbled as they had a glaring contest, too bad it was interrupted by Nami.

“Oh, Tra-guy! Hey you! Now is the chance! Hurry up! Switch us back!” She frantically pointed back and forth between herself and Sanji, who beside her, held his arms up in a crossed position as he whispered 

“You don’t have to!” 

Nami berated him as Law sighed and clicked his tongue in annoyance before opening his “Room” he moved his hand while saying “Shambles” as they switched back. I sighed at the scene playing out below us as Law finally interrupted.

“Everybody here, listen! Now, outside of this laboratory is filled with the poison gas, but there is one passage that could lead you directly to the sea, bypassing the air outside! This laboratory consists of multiple buildings. We’re in Building A now. If you go through the gate at the back of this building, and pass building B, the central part, you’ll find Building R.” 

“There is a big door marked “R-66” that is an entrance to the passage to the sea. I’d rather not have to create a massacre, but I can only give you two hours. Those of you who stay longer than that, I can’t guarantee your safety.” He finished, sending the soldiers into an uproar.

“Is something gonna happen to the lab?” Luffy questioned Law

“Depends on how things go. I just have to do what I have to do now.” He replied before glancing at me and walking off.

‘Does he have a grudge against me or something? Maybe he just doesn’t trust me.’ I pondered when Luffy spoke again.

“Hmm, I see. Robin, could you do me a favor?” He asked

“What is it? Robin inquired

I glanced over at Smoker who was giving some speech to the soldiers. ‘Hmm, perhaps I should do something as well.’ I glanced at Eraser with a smirk as he narrowed his eyes, ‘This’ll be fun.’

~Shoto’s Pov~

After a bit of head scratching and a bit of persuading, we managed to get a boat and map. We also managed to gather some fruits from the bushes and trees around, thanks to Midoriya who, with the help of a plant book, figured out what was edible and what wasn’t...At least, he tried. 

Bakugo had to test a few, all I can say is I’m glad none were poisonous...Though I think Bakugo would be happier if a few of them didn’t try to eat him, I don’t think we planned for living fruit when we came here. Maybe they taste better? I wonder if Aizawa knows a recipe for living fruit salad.

We sailed to a few islands and met quite a few strange creatures, we also heard some rumors of Dabi sailing with people called the Straw Hat Pirates. Apparently they were currently in the “New World." Which Midoriya noted was the sea we were currently in, there wasn’t much more on his whereabouts. It was disappointing, but at least we were somewhat on his trail. I just hope Aizawa is with him, that or he knows where he is. 

~Shigaraki’s Pov~

Toga groaned beside me “Their blood tastes too bitter, this isn’t any fun.” she said as she stabbed the guy once more for good measure, I looked over the map, gold, and weapons we took off their body’s. 

“We need to find Dabi and the others, but whatever this place is, it’s too big. We don’t even know where we are, let alone have a clue of where they might be.” I scratched my neck tentatively, as Toga cleaned off her blades. 

“Maybe we could use the map? Do you know how to use a map?” She questioned as I sighed,

‘I should’ve listened to Kurogiri when he tried to teach me, in my defense, I never expected something like this to happen.’ I shook my head as I grabbed the map, ‘Kurogiri told me something about it, if I can remember.’ My eyes scanned over the paper for a few minutes before I inevitably folded it and shoved it into my pocket, “Forget it, we have a ship now, just sail some direction.” I climbed onto it as I looked around, my eyes landed on Toga as we stared at each other for a bit. “Do you know how to sail?” I scratched my neck as she rolled her eyes and walked away, ‘Well great, we got a ship, but we’re just as stuck as before.’

I glanced towards the few people I told Toga to leave alive, ‘I suppose, that wouldn’t be a bad idea.’ I called Toga over as we... _ Persuaded _ them to help out. ‘With all this trouble I’m going through, the others better appreciate it. I need to get ahead of those children, it’d be bad if they found Eraser and went after the others. Who knows what other heroes ended up here.’

~Dabi’s Pov~

Luffy went off in one direction and Robin went to fulfill the task Luffy gave to her, meanwhile, Smoker told Tashigi to take charge while he went after Vergo. I decided to drag Eraser away as we went on our own adventure.

“Where are we going? Shouldn’t we follow the others?” Eraser questioned as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“That’s boring, Luffy and the others can take care of themselves, besides. I’ve been following along with everyone this entire time, I’m itching to lead not follow.” I said as we walked down a long hallway, we opened some doors when I noticed a glass casing that had been broken. I entered the room as I looked around, I studied the glass, ‘Seems like something was stored here.’ I hummed as Eraser waved me over. I joined him by a wall as we watched the yellow suited soldiers rush down the hall, “Any idea where they’re heading?” I questioned as he shrugged.

“Perhaps towards the others, but that doesn’t matter right now. Didn’t you see?” 

He questioned as I slightly nodded and stared sharply at the figure in the distance, it was Law. I guess we could spy a bit, I smirked at Eraser as he rolled his eyes. We slowly followed behind him when he took down three yellow suited soldiers and reached a door, after a few minutes, an alarm started going off as red lights flashed. The door slowly opened as I glanced over my shoulder at Eraser who shrugged, a voice projected off of the coms as he informed of Law’s whereabouts.

‘S.A.D? Why would someone name something sad? I’m guessing it has something to do with Law’s plans to take down this Yonko.’ We followed him into the room as we hid behind some giant metal structure, I fixed the collar of my jacket as we watched from a distance. He slowly pulled his sword from its sheath, there was suddenly footsteps as a voice rang out into the spacious room.

“I feel like my hand has been bitten by my own dog. Law.”

I slightly moved to see the familiar person, ‘I guess Smoker hasn’t found him yet.’ 

He slowly walked closer while speaking “This is too much, even for a mischievous child. You were too smart for your own good. People like you...tend to die young.” he stopped as Law turned towards him, “It’d be easiest for me to kill you by crushing your heart, but I’m not gonna do that. I’ll torment you slowly as I please, and warp your smart-ass face...with fear.” A bamboo stick suddenly appeared in his hands as he covered it with that, haki or whatever. The same thing I used on accident while punching the shit out of Caesar.

“Like that time!” 

He finished as he disappeared from my vision, Law tried to open one of his “Rooms” but Vergo was quicker when attacking. He hit Law twice before he was down, honestly, I don’t know if I’d even stand a chance against him. And Eraser’s quirk doesn’t seem to work on haki, so that’s out of the question. 

“Stand up, Law. It’s too soon to die.” He said as he relentlessly beat Law around like a doll.

‘I might enjoy watching people get hurt, but this is almost too much. What is Law even doing? Is it because Vergo has his heart? I almost don’t want to watch, if it wasn’t for the confused curiosity swirling around in my chest. I’d probably have snuck off by now, but seriously. This is pitiful.’

Law slowly stood up after being hit for the tenth time “Are you guys frustrated because your scheme is coming crashing down? It is that important to you guys, isn’t it? This thing?!” He said as Vergo slowly inched closer, Law suddenly gasped in pain as he glared at Vergo who squeezed the heart in his hand. 

‘How dirty, though I guess there's a limit to how much one can push before they get shoved.’

“Watch your mouth, you squirt!” He clenched his fist harder around the cubed heart, Law shouted in pain as he grabbed at his chest where his heart used to be. He pulled himself together enough to open a “Room” as he tried to get his heart back, I mean, it worked. But it didn’t last long, since Vergo immediately took action after the heart disappeared from his hand. Vergo kicked him into the railing as the heart successfully fell back into his hands, Law struggled to get up again as Vergo walked closer and covered his fist in haki. 

He punched Law twice before Law countered with a “Counter shock” as he so readily exclaimed, there were electric sparks and a puff of smoke as Vergo stood with blood dripping from the sides of his mouth and nostrils. ‘Well damn, why didn’t you do that sooner you idiot.’ Law leaned back against the bent railing as Vergo started talking again.

“I have a message from Joker. He said “What a shame.” I hummed 

‘So not a love interest? Maybe? I’m not one to judge, though he seems more like, perhaps a boss figure.’

“I was pretty sure that I could take my heart back from Caesar. But I didn’t expect you here. Vergo!” Law said as Vergos face dropped and he put on a serious expression.

“It’s Vergo-san to you!” He shouted before squeezing Law's heart again, I looked away from the painful scene as a few seconds passed. Law stopped screaming as he fell to the ground, seemingly about to pass out, “I’m in the middle of something. Does it have to be now? Vice Admiral Smoker.” My brows furrowed as I looked at the marine who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

‘I didn’t even hear him, well, to be fair. Law was screaming quite loudly.’

“I was going to silence you anyway, though. You better make your move.” Vergo taunted

“It’s not so pleasant to watch...a scumbag like you! The pirate - Vergo!” Smoker replied

‘Agreed, but why is everything so overdramatic? First Law saying his name and now Smoker? You’d think this was an anime or something.’

“What are those? This room is really disturbing.” Smoker asked while looking at one of the large containers of clear greenish liquid

“It’s none of your business.” Vergo replied as Law spoke up.

“Hey, why are you looking away? I haven’t given up yet.” I nearly almost physically facepalmed.

‘Idiot, do you want to be hurt? Are you a masochist or something?’ 

Vergo squeezed Law’s heart as the man shouted in pain, “Why don’t you just shut up and grovel on the ground?” Vergo said as I held myself back from wanting to punch his stupid face.

Smoker and Vergo continued their little heart to heart when Eraser suddenly whispered “Why was Shoto in your nightmare? Why did you call his name?” my eyes widened as I slightly jumped.

“I-Idiot! Why now of all times are you asking this?!” I whisper-shouted as he crossed his arms and glared at me, “This is the worst time you could’ve chosen to have this conversation.” I said as he continued to glare at me.

“It’s a simple question, why did you call his name?” He pushed

‘He’s not going to give up until I give some sort of convincing answer, but why now!?’ I quietly groaned in annoyance.

“And why has your hair been changing color?” 

He said as my brows furrowed, I brushed my hand through my hair as I pulled some strands down in my face to see. A good portion of the dye was already gone and it was back to its snowy white color, ‘Damn it, it’s one thing after the other. Can’t I get a break?’ I released the strands of hair as I rubbed my eyes and sighed into my hand. 

“It was dyed...That’s why it’s turning white.” I said while rubbing the back of my neck and looking away, ‘I couldn’t keep lying about it, since eventually it’ll all go back to white and I won’t have any good excuses. No way I’m telling him the real reason why I said Sho’s name, he’s the last person I would let find out who I actually am.’ 

“Dyed? So your real hair color is white?” He said as I nodded “Still, you haven’t answered my main question.” he persisted.

I rolled my eyes “Can’t we argue about this when we aren’t spying on those guys?” I questioned as he continued to blankly stare at me.

“What is your connection to Shoto?” He changed as I crossed my arms

“Foul! You can’t change the question! Not like I was going to answer anyway, but still!” He stared daggers at me.

“What is your connection to the Todoroki’s?” He continued changing the question to a more personal level.

I slightly backed up as I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth, “Stop it.”

“What is your real name?” He inched closer as I continued to back away.

“Shut up.” My mouth had become dry and I felt my heartbeat pounding on my chest.

“Are they...your family?” He continued 

“No, stop.” ‘Family…? I never had one…’

“Who are you?”

“Dabi, I’m Dabi. Stop it!” I was breathing heavily as my vision slightly shook and blurred, I was falling into a panic attack.

Eraser slightly reached his hand out towards me as his eyes slightly widened as if he realized something, he thought for a few moments before speaking in a calm voice.

“Calm down, Touya.” My breath hitched as my eyes widened.

‘No, no, no, no! Stop it! Stop! Why! Why! Why!! Dabi! I’m Dabi! I don’t- Stop, crazy, you're crazy!’ 

“Touya! Calm down!” 

I pushed him away as I gripped at my hair, my body was burning. I couldn’t breath, I wanted to scream, my tears were evaporating. My heart was beating in my ears and I felt sick, I wanted to throw up. It was like that night, his expression, his words, I-I…”SHUT UP!” The flames exploded around me as I stumbled a bit, my vision was blurry and I was sweating. 

I was burning, it was painful, I saw their mouths moving but I couldn’t hear anything. I nearly keeled over when one of the figures changed and my dad appeared in their place, he was saying something, he was yelling at me, telling me I was worthless, that I was  _ defective _ . I gritted my teeth as I felt something envelop my fist as I rushed forward and punched him, I huffed as I continuously beat him “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Why, why, why, why, WHY! I’m not! I’m not!” I beat him until his head had become mush and I could barely breathe.

I felt my flames exhaust but my body was still burning, blood dripped from my eyes as I felt my consciousness fade. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I collapsed into the person's embrace, I heard distant voices as I felt the burning pain vanish like it was never there. My vision faded to blackness and the voices and pain became a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate if you checked out my new story and gave your thoughts, I will do my best to respond to any questions or thoughts you may have. Don't be afraid to let me know for mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, I'm here to learn and grow and I want you to let me know what it is I need to improve. 
> 
> As always, have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night! 
> 
> C:


	18. Little bit of Candy Cane spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Author here, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Took a bit to work on, as always, let me know for any mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense and I'll do my best to edit or explain. Have a wonderful Day/Morning/Night!
> 
> C:

~Eraser’s Pov~

Dabi had gone up in flames and everyone moved away in a rush, “Hey! What are you two doing here?! And why is he on fire?” Law rushed over and questioned.

“We followed you here, I was asking him some questions, and I guess I pushed too much. He started having a panic attack and this happened when I tried to calm him down.” I informed with a sigh ‘Some teacher I am.’ 

“What’s going on?” Smoker came over as Law explained. “How do we stop him?” He questioned.

“I can stop him from using his fire but we need to re-“ I was interrupted by Dabi yelling as he ran towards Vergo, the man was saying something and was about to do something when he was socked in the face with a powerful blow. He fell as Dabi sat over him and pounded his face into the ground, screaming until his voice started cracking and sounded like a scratched record.

It seemed like he thought Vergo was someone else, It took me a few minutes to free myself of the shock. I quickly activated my quirk as Dabi’s flames dissipated, I ran over to him “Dabi!” I caught his falling figure in my arms as I grimaced at the image. His body was covered almost head to toe in burns and he was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, all in all I think Vergo’s face looked the worst. 

It was nothing but mush, I didn’t even think pounding someone’s head to mush with one's bare fist was even possible. Even Law and Smoker looked away with sick expressions, Dabi was muttering something but his voice sounded too broken to hear. Thankfully law was able to fix him up, though he said his vocal cords would need time to heal by themselves since he nearly broke them with all his screaming.

Thankfully I had accidentally pulled Dabi’s coat off when he went into his panic attack and pushed me away, since the rest of his clothes, minus his boots, went up in flames. I have to ask him where he even got those, and why he didn’t get the rest of his clothes fire proofed. I wrapped the coat around him as I picked him up, Law got his heart back before returning to his previous plans. 

A voice interrupted from Vergo’s corpse, Law talked with him as he made some grand speech before cutting all of the S.A.D containers open. After that was finished I followed them someplace where Law told us we needed the large cart, the two of them pulled it and along the way Law gave Smoker his heart back. To which the man was surprised but thankful, we made it to a room where Luffy and the others were waiting. 

“Tra-guy! Smoky!” He smiled and waved before his eyes widened at me “Dabi?!” we walked over as he studied Dabi’s appearance “Did something happen?” He looked up at me in question as I sighed.

“He’ll be fine, just got over-excited is all.” I replied as he hummed and nodded before talking with Law, I looked down at Dabi as his head slightly jutted back and forth. He mumbled something incoherent and slightly shook, he wore a slight frightened and worried expression. ‘He’s having a nightmare, what was it that Shoto told me about Touya? He apparently died in an accident, but he looks very much alive to me. What exactly happened back then?’

I could still very clearly see Dabi’s expression when I was pushing him to answer my questions, he looked like he’d seen a ghost, like what I was saying was the most terrifying thing ever. This definitely goes deeper than just Dabi and Shoto…

Shoto didn’t tell me much about life at home but he obviously didn’t enjoy some part of it, sometimes it seemed he wanted to stay at the dorms and school rather than back home. There’s definitely some unpleasant history behind the Todoroki family and the story of Touya’s death...

~Dabi’s Pov~

“Alright, show me again.” …

“Like, this-?” …

“Put your hands up like this, lower your center of gravity, and swing hard.” …

“Right...I definitely have it this time!” …

“You’re going to end up breaking your thumb if you do that.” …

“Oh come on! I had it though, right?” …

“Yeah, you’re on your way to becoming the best ballerina.” ...

“Hey! Not funny Touya.” …

“I thought it was funny, I mean. If ballerina doesn’t suit you then you’d make a great punching bag, maybe you’d manage a few hits back.” …

He crossed his arms and turned his head away. “Hmp! Punching bag, yeah right.” …

“I’m joking Natsuo, don’t get so upset.” …

“I knew that, and I’m not upset.” …

“Yeah right, you’re butt hurt. Come here you ballerina idiot.” …I waved him over with my arms spread open.

“No, get away from me you ass.” …He pouted.

“C’mon, my arms are open. I’m practically defenseless.” I chuckled.

“We both know that’s not true, but fine.” …He sighed and entered my embrace.

“You know I’m a softy.” …I rested my head on his.

“Uhuh, totally. What, is your specialty cuddles?” …

“Who knows, maybe.” …I smirked as my hands trailed to his sides.

“...Hey, you aren’t…” …He tried moving away.

“Definitely not.” …I said as I started my attack.

“H-Hey! -ha-hahe- No!” …He wormed around gasping as we wrestled in the dirt.

“What? Never said tickling was off the table.” …

“S-stop! -haha-he- I-I can’t...breath!” …He pleaded as he tried to push me away.

“That’s because you’re laughing your ass off.” …I chuckled.

“M-My sides hurrrt! C-C’mon -hahah- no more!” ... 

“Touya! Let him go, dinners ready!” …

“Aww, but we were bonding Fuyumi.” …

“Like when he was four and you convinced him to eat some of the mud pie he made?” …She crossed her arms.

“I said he could eat the cake I bought! Not his sludge creation!” …I darted my eyes away from her.

“Uhuh, so the words “It’s chocolate.” was meant for the supposed  _ lemon  _ cake you said you and Natsuo ate by yourselves?” …

“You’ve gotta admit, he was pretty convinced it was chocolate until he actually ate it.” …I shrugged.

“I still taste it, bleh.” …He sat up and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“That’s because you got some in your mouth while you rolled around trying to escape.” …I shook my head while noting the dirt covering our clothes.

“Oh...That explains why it’s dry.” …He hummed as I rolled my eyes and chuckled

“Hey Fuyumi, where’s Sho?” …I got up and helped Natsuo before walking over to her.

“He said he needed to go to the bathroom.” …She had some sort of emotion in her eyes and she seemed a bit tense.

“...Okay, I’ll go check on him. You two can start eating in the meantime, we’ll be out in a bit.” …I glanced at her once more before leaving to find Shoto.

I knocked on the bathroom door as I moved my ear close to it “Hey bud, you alright in there? Fuyumi made your favorite.” ...I heard quiet sobs coming from inside. “Sho, could you open the door for me?” ...

“N-No.” ...He said while sniffling, I pressed my forehead to the door and sighed.

“Bad day?” ... 

“W-Why are you guys different? Why won’t dad ever let me play with you?” ...

He questioned as I felt a tinge of pain in my chest. I bit my lip “Because we’re failures, but you Sho. You’re the diamond in the rough dad always wanted, so someone could fulfill his selfish desires. So much so that he tried four times, stupid bastard. He tossed us away and tries to force you to become his little dream achiever since we failed, we aren’t  _ different _ . Just tossed away experiments, and you can always play with us. I’ll take the heat from dad, you don’t have to worry.” ...

“B-But...Why? You don’t have to, I don’t want you to get hurt.” ...He hiccupped as I chuckled lightly.

“Because you’re my baby brother Shoto, what kind of older brother would I be if I let my baby brother get hurt on my watch?” ...I heard him get up and walk towards the door, I lifted my head off of it as he unlocked the door. It opened as my eyes scanned the teary-eyed four year old, I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head with a soft smile on my face. “We should clean you up a bit, don’t want Fuyumi thinking I made you cry again.” ...I chuckled when he suddenly ran and hugged me, he sniffled in my shoulder as I let the shock drain out of me. 

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his, I held back the threatening tears as I took a deep breath and attacked his sides with a tickle. He laughed and wiggled around as I slid my hands under his armpits and lifted him up, “You little candy cane, what am I going to do with you?” ...I shook my head slightly with a smile as he giggled.

“C’mon, we better hurry before the food gets cold.” ...I grabbed a towel and dampened it in water before cleaning up his face and fixing his hair, “Maybe we can go and get ice cream tomorrow, just the four of us.” ...I suggested as his face lit up.

“Really!? Can we!?” ...He shook with excitement as I felt my bottom lip quiver a bit.

“Yeah bud, Fuyumi wouldn’t mind treating us.” ...I ruffled his hair as we headed back to the dining room…

The memory faded as I sat in the empty darkness, “Damn, s-stupid tears. Sho was so happy the next day, we even went to the mall. Though Fuyumi refused to needlessly buy with dads card, not like it would matter much. We probably wouldn’t have hit the budget for quite a few years with just clothes and food, too bad I couldn’t buy a bunch of crazy expensive and pointless houses and cars. Guess you can’t sign contracts and stuff when you’re only 11, too bad…”

“I haven’t seen Sho that happy in years, I guess all dads forced training and my “death” had quite the toll on his emotions. Can’t say I’m surprised, I myself am not very emotionally stable. To be fair, nobody in our family is completely emotionally stable. I’d be more shocked if someone was, that’s one hellish struggle. I think you should earn some sort of emotional support trophy if you did, at least then you can question your existence while holding onto it for some sort of support. That or console it, though you wouldn’t get an answer, unless you do...Then maybe dad would stick you right along with mom in the hospital.”

“The Todoroki family, great genes, bottom deck of destiny, terrible emotional stability, mommy  _ and  _ daddy issues, and childhood trauma. Might even throw in some spice of insanity if you’re lucky enough! It’s laughable really, one would think the number  _ one _ heroes family would be peaceful and perfectly stable. Oh boy would everyone be shocked to see behind the curtains, think there was a song about that...Dollhouse? Perfect on the outside but a nightmare inside...”

I sighed as I laid back and looked up into the darkness, “Eraser’s found out the secret, too bad. He’s going to confront me some time, probably take his time though. Even I didn’t expect to explode like that, who did I even deface? I don’t think it was Eraser, honestly I don’t care much about the other two. And Law probably trusts me even less than before after that little show, again, don’t care. But still, we’re going to be on a ship together for a while, so I’d at least like for it not to be too terribly awkward.”

“When am I going to wake up? Being stuck in your own consciousness isn’t great, ‘specially if you have so many suppressed memories you don’t want to dig up again...Might as well be playing shogi with Natsuo, at least then I’d have  _ some _ entertainment…”

“Dabi.” …

“Dabi!” …

“Are you going to keep sleeping?” …

I slowly opened my eyes as I stared up at the hazy figure of Eraser, I brought my hand up to my head as I groaned and closed my eyes while pressing my palm to my forehead. “Shit, my head hurts.” I cracked open one of my eyes slightly as I looked at Eraser again, my brows furrowed when I noticed he was unnecessarily close. I almost punched him after I realized he was actually carrying me, I rubbed my temple and sighed. “So who did I deface?” 

He raised an eyebrow at me before rolling his eyes, “Vergo.” he replied.

“Ah, better than you or the other two. To be fair, he did kind of deserve it. Don’t think Law was too happy he didn’t get revenge though.” 

“Eh, he seemed happy with just cutting the S.A.D containers and mocking Joker on Vergo’s transponder snail.” He glanced over towards Law as my eyes followed.

“I guess that’s better than having him hate me and be a nuisance.” He slightly nodded as we awkwardly looked everywhere else but each other, “Ugh...Are you going to put me down now?”

“Ah...Yeah, sorry.” he apologized as he set me down.

I wobbled a bit before regaining my stability, I looked down at my appearance before looking at Eraser. “Did my clothes burn off?” He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, I sighed “Great, at least I have some on the ship, but still. I feel a draft where there shouldn’t be and it’s bothersome and uncomfortable, I shifted the coat around but it wasn’t much help. I didn’t exactly get a coat that was meant for this kind of situation... 

I heard Law and Luffy talking as I focused on the situation, Nami stood up and used some sort of wind staff to part the gas as we passed through. ‘Wait...Where even are we? How long was I even asleep for?’ I looked around realizing just now that we were in a large metal cart speeding down a tunnel to the outside. ‘So does this mean Luffy and Law completed their goals?’ 

The cart tipped as I quickly grabbed onto the side, “Not- again!” I held a hand over my mouth as the cart bumped and skidded to a stop, “Bleh, why..couldn’t I have slept, through this part-...” I laid on the bottom of the cart as I tried to keep my stomach intact, Eraser lifted me onto his back as everyone cheered “”Yeah!”” at the same time. 

Something happened with Nami and Usopp as they fished some people out of the ocean, Sanji started work to make lunch as the Marines drew a line splitting “Good and Evil” as Smoker talked with them. Luffy had his own conversation with Brownbeard ‘When did they get so close? I feel like I missed something here, no, I definitely did.’

I glanced over to the frozen bodies as I crossed my arms and walked over to Caesar, “Damn, wish I could’ve punched him more. He’d probably break if I did right now, too bad.” I sighed as I kicked whatever gassy leg he had under the blanket, I walked over to Eraser as we watched whatever events were playing out. 

There was sudden yelling as Chopper screamed about someone being a murderer, to which Brook turned to check the commotion but knocked the porcelained samurai over causing him to shatter. He screamed he was also a murderer as Luffy questioned Chopper on who the murderer was, then came the reindeers cry of “It’s Law!”

‘Well that’s interesting, though not really, I guess he is a pirate. But who did he apparently murder?’

Brook started freaking out over his apparent murder of the already porcelained “Kin’emon.” To which Luffy and Sanji also started freaking out, as the three argued the porcelain continued to crack as a very alive Kin’emon broke free of the confinement. All the while screaming “Momonosuke!” causing the three beside him to freak out. Then Sanji kicked him and there was a sudden shout of “Father!” to which a small naked boy appeared from orange smoke. 

‘What the hell is happening? First Law being a murderer, then all this? My head hurts…’ I rubbed my temple and sighed as I walked over to Luffy, who apparently realized the situation. Chopper seemingly sorted things out with Law, and the others sorted out things with the marines. Sanji started handing out food as some drama happened with the father and son duo, it seemed they maybe thought the food was poisoned or something. Which would be very shocking since cooking is the second most important thing to Sanji (Just below women) and poisoning it would be like smashing it into the dirt and trying to serve it.

I took a deep breath of the mouth watering aroma coming from the bowl as I sighed in content and dug in, ‘Seriously, Sanji’s cooking is quite frankly amazing. No offence to Fuyumi, her cooking is good, but she would definitely have a hard time beating this.’ Eraser sat down on the crate next to me as we ate in silence watching as Luffy announced that someone was after us and we had to hurry. Before announcing that this was a banquet, ‘That kid, I almost feel sorry for Law.  _ Almost _ , we are technically in the same boat as him after all. Though I think I enjoy Luffy and his crew’s chaotic antics more than him and Eraser, probably because I’m kind of used to it. I do kind of work with some chaotic nut jobs.’

Everyone cheered as I chuckled and shook my head, I glanced over at the father and son duo as Luffy cheered up Momonosuke with his weird and strangely hilarious antics. I couldn’t help but laugh, I glanced at Eraser who was giving me a strangely soft look causing me to stop laughing as I cleared my throat and looked the opposite way, ‘Is something wrong with his face? I hope he hasn’t forgotten I’m still a villain, he should know better than to let his guard down just because he knows a tiny piece of information about me…’

I glanced over at Law and Smoker who were talking in between their shared tension, ‘Why does that seem familiar?...’ I glanced at Eraser before returning my gaze back towards the other two, ‘Ah, now I see...I guess the four of us aren’t too different, Heroes, Villains. We aren’t all that different, just fighting with different morals for different goals. After all, heroes tend to be the ones who create the villains. That and school systems…’

I sighed as I finished the rest of my food and watched Luffy cheer and be an idiot, ‘Just what new adventures will you drag me on? What adventures will I drag you on? Will we have more adventures? It’s a mystery, I don’t want to leave, but I do...What a mess, I don’t even know if I’ll be able to say goodbye…’ I held back my tears as I stood up and returned the bowl to Sanji before heading to the ship to finally get some real clothes on...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever reads this likes it, I've had it saved in my docs for quite a while and finally decided I should maybe post it and get myself in a stable routine of writing. I don't know if anyone else has had this kind of idea but figured I'd better post it instead of letting it get dusty in my docs. Next chapter hopefully either tomorrow or Friday, I have some stuff coming up so don't be fully disappointed if there isn't a new chapter by those days. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day C:


End file.
